


Скворечник для гарпий

by AlexVulpinus, Mathew



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Explicit Language, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexVulpinus/pseuds/AlexVulpinus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathew/pseuds/Mathew
Summary: У Юры новые отношения, и начинаются они непросто.





	1. Chapter 1

Юра потянулся за соусом. Данияр подхватил бутылку и переставил на полку выше. Сказал:  
– Садись, пожалуйста.  
Юра встал на цыпочки, уцепился кончиками пальцев за полку. Постоял так. Пальцы соскользнули, пятки ударили в ламинат, как в барабан. Юра обошел стол и плюхнулся на диванчик. Подобрал колени. Данияр соскреб яичницу на тарелку, поставил перед Юрой. Взял вилку, подал ручкой. Юра взял, выковырял другой рукой из пачки сухой хлебец, захрустел. Данияр сгреб с доски на сковородку остальные помидоры и приготовленный сыр.  
Подумал: сейчас Юра начнет, что тоже хочет с сыром.  
Но Юра похрустывал хлебцем и иногда втягивал с шумом зеленый чай. Чай всегда заваривался первым и стыл на столе, пока они готовили все остальное. Юра иногда и сам вставал сделать бутерброды.  
– Как тебе спалось? – спросил Данияр, занеся над яйцом нож.   
Хруст затих.   
– Норм, – сказал Юра. – А тебе?  
«Норм» - это неплохо, подумал Данияр. Разбил яйцо. Сказал:  
– Хорошо. Прохладно.  
На самом деле, Юра полночи смотрел в телефон, свет ложился на белье и стены, и Данияру пришлось натянуть подушку на голову. Под подушкой было душно.   
Издержки житья вместе, подумал он. Покрутил мельничку перца над сковородой. Посолил. Юра снова хрустел.  
– Я могу тебя сегодня встретить, и мы куда-нибудь сходим. Что дома киснуть, – сказал Данияр. Обернулся. Юра пожал плечами. Данияр сказал: – Сходим. Например, в кафе.  
– Мороженое, – сказал Юра тут же. – В джелатерию.  
Данияр выложил яичницу, оборвал струны расплавившегося сыра. Подумал: так. Там мы еще не бывали. Значит ли это, что…  
– Я все звал… но мы все никак, – сказал Юра. – Но я читал, что там клево. И сытно.  
Так, подумал Данияр, теперь ясно.   
Выбор кафе и прочего приличного для выхода на свидание общепита сильно сократился, потому что в суши нельзя: соевый соус, в национальную кухню нельзя: везде мясо, а Юра теперь не ест мяса. Вегетарианская пицца и вот мороженое. Сахар пока можно. Сахар Юра ел охотно.  
– Я сегодня хочу посмотреть одного мальчика, – сказал Данияр. Сел за стол, взял вилку. Юра уже умял половину своей яичницы и жевал теперь хлебец.  
Сказал:  
– Ну. А че не девочку?  
– Не знаю, – сказал Данияр. – Попросился мальчик.  
– И че, если он такой талантливый, как тебе наговорила его мамаша, ты его возьмешь? Будешь тренировать? В Питере?  
– Почему бы и нет. Давно хотел перебраться поближе к Европе, – сказал Данияр.  
Юра сказал: м-м.  
Данияр отпил чаю.  
– И че мальчик? – спросил Юра, обнял колени. На тарелке оставалось. – Русский? Из Питера сам?  
– Из Красноярска.  
Ага, сказал Юра, тоже не дома. Ну-ну. А че не в Канаду сразу?  
Юра отчего-то решил для себя, что Данияр скоро захочет снова перебраться в Канаду. Или в Штаты. Данияр много раз говорил, что это глупости. И сейчас сказал.  
– Ну все равно – типа не Казахстан ваш. Какая тогда разница, на что менять родину?  
А в Канаде знакомые. В Канаде хорошие деньги. В Канаде, правда, и своих тренеров немало, но, с другой стороны, не всякий доводил своего подопечного до таких высот. Над этим можно было бы поразмыслить.  
Но Юра.  
– А ты бы поехал со мной в Канаду?  
– Ага, и дядь Яшу с собой потащил, – хмыкнул Юра. – Это я к нему переехал сюда, а не он ко мне. Если только ты сам не собираешься меня тренировать.  
И уставился. Данияр подобрал вилкой сырный комок, сжевал. Юра моргнул. Молчал.  
Когда-то уже нужно сказать, подумал Данияр. Произнес осторожно:  
– Это не самая удачная затея. У тебя уже свой стиль, вы с Яковом давно сработались. Мне лучше начать работать с новичком.  
– Взрастить его с пиздюческих лет до чемпионства, – сказал Юра, – все ему дать, всему научить, все в него вложить. Переезжать с ним, сопли утирать. А он потом тебя бросит.  
– Вот поэтому не нужно так поступать с Яковом, – сказал Данияр.  
Юра громко хмыкнул. Мотнул головой. Я понял, подумал Данияр, но поддаваться не собираюсь.  
Юра иногда принимался его доводить, но доводил больше себя, и Данияр предпочитал не поддерживать эти разговоры вообще. Делать вид, что не понимает, когда Юра говорит о нем.  
Да, взять маленького, мало что умеющего. Приучить к себе, а вернее – это он тебя приучит к себе, потому что спортсмена не согнешь в сторону, в какую он не гнется, и это тренеру приходится искать пути в обход углов. Узнать все особенности, где легко, а где трудно, проследить весь путь. Знать, где ему будет тяжело в будущем, и подготовиться. И пожинать, наконец, плоды всей этой работы. Совсем не то же самое, что к тебе приходит почти готовый чемпион, вы с ним проводите десяток соревнований, и он уходит к другому, потому что вы друг к другу так и не привыкли. Данияр пробовал. Стиль «взять взрослым и сразу начать побеждать» – не для него.   
Зато, когда тебя покидают твои давние… Он поднял кружку, отпил. В кухне стало прохладнее, ушел жар готовки. Осень в Петербурге – не то, что Алматы. И тем более – в родной Астане.  
– Смотрины – это недолго, – сказал Данияр. – Я как раз успею до конца твоей тренировки.  
– Клево, – сказал Юра. – Заебись.  
Данияр улыбнулся. Вот так. Вот это Юра, с которым он в свое время познакомился и о котором подумал, что с ним было бы весело приятельствовать. Поздравил Отабека по-дружески. Тот ничего, конечно, ему не докладывал, но «Ангелы Юры» все подробно документировали. Данияр стал почитывать их, чтобы быть в курсе, что происходит в жизни подопечного. Юра на снимках был очень живой, приятно наблюдать.  
Юра встал из-за стола.  
– Не будешь доедать? – спросил Данияр.  
Юра сел обратно и быстро дожевал остатки помидоров, буркнул:  
– Все?  
– Нужно хорошо питаться.  
– Хуетаться, – сказал Юра. Сам с шуршанием вытянул блистер из-за пачки хлебцев. Выковырял таблетку, положил на стол. Данияр встал, собрал тарелки. Налил Юре воды, замочил сковороду. Когда обернулся, Юра сгребал крошки со стола в ладонь.  
– Выпил?  
– Выпил, выпил.  
Ты же знаешь, что это для твоего блага, сказал Данияр про себя. Ты же знаешь, что тебе нужно о себе заботиться. И что я о тебе забочусь.  
– Покажи, – сказал он. Встал к столу, наклонился. Юра подался к нему, поставил на стол локти, сунулся к лицу. Распахнул рот, покрутил головой, поднял язык.  
Вот и молодец, подумал Данияр. Вытер руки, сказал:  
– Тогда я заеду за тобой, как обычно. Ты знаешь дорогу?  
– Да нагуглим в навигаторе, – сказал Юра. Откинулся на спинку диванчика, посидел, прижав кулак ко рту. Вылез из-за стола.  
Данияр пошел за ним. Юра резко остановился, развернулся на пятке. Уставился. Ты же знаешь, что это для твоей пользы, подумал Данияр. Ты же знаешь, что я не могу оставить просто так.  
В конце концов, это моя обязанность как человека любящего.  
Юра сказал:  
– Да я нормально.  
– Ну хорошо, – сказал Данияр и ушел одеваться. Прислушивался то и дело, как в ванной шумит вода.  
Юра был готов раньше, чем он. Стоял с сумкой в руках, с хвостом на голове, притопывал кедом. Взял Данияра за рубашку, когда тот подбирал с полки ключи, и поцеловал. Данияр придержал его под спину. Подумал: все еще худой, все еще недовес. Как с этим справляется господин Фельцман? Потрясения у подопечных – столько лишней работы.  
И просто жалко.  
Как бы господин Фельцман не отправил Юру в бессрочный отпуск, подумал Данияр, заводя свой Опель. Вот это будет тяжело. Юре идет заниматься, он настоящий маленький солдат. Он прищурился, поправил зеркало заднего вида. От Отабека подхватил: солдат.  
Удивительно, сколько подхватываешь от подопечного.  
Удивительно, сколько Юра успел подхватить тоже. Например, музыку. Юра включил магнитолу, заиграл металл.   
Интересно, видит ли он это во мне, подумал Данияр. Нахватанное за годы. И если да, то что именно.  
И как скоро повадки и слова, перенятые у нового мальчика, заменят эти. Продолжительность отношений, конечно, должна что-то значить. Но у тех, кто с тобой сейчас, есть одно неоспоримое преимущество: они – сейчас. Все прошлое блекнет перед настоящим. Настоящее можно потрогать, на него хочешь – не хочешь, но надо реагировать.  
Хорошая правда, жизнеутверждающая. Скорее бы уже она коснулась Юры. Данияр покосился на него. Юра сидел неподвижно, смотрел в окно. Голова покачивалась на дорожных неровностях.   
Конечно, это же их песня, подумал Данияр. Все более-менее тяжелые песни – их.   
А какая будет – наша? Не помню, чтобы при первом поцелуе играла музыка. И первые свидания были на свидания не похожи: стесненно, украдкой. В ресторане и с музыкой было бы гораздо проще.  
– Пойдем в ресторан? – спросил Данияр, когда они встали на светофоре. – В какой-нибудь хороший.  
– Чтоб ничего там не жрать? – хмыкнул Юра. – И не пить.  
– В вегетарианский. Есть же в Питере места с хорошей кухней?  
– А я откуда знаю? – удивился Юра.  
Данияр хотел спросить, сколько лет Юра уже здесь живет, но не стал. Тем более, возможно, Юра уже рассказывал. Или рассказывал не ему, а Отабеку, и считал, что Данияр автоматически должен знать тоже. Рассердится, что не знает.  
Им теперь не надо прятаться, Юра даже стал выбираться из дома с ним не по отдельности, а вместе, и разрешает подвозить. И они уже сходили в этом месяце в кафе. Нужно пользоваться. Нужно укреплять здоровые привычки. А не чувствовать себя предателем и просто радоваться жизни – это здоровая привычка.  
– Тогда в кино, – сказал Данияр.  
– Что-то не про любовь, – сказал Юра быстро. – Мочилово какое-нибудь.  
– Хорошо. Поищешь сам, что тебе хочется?  
– А че я, – вздохнул Юра, опустил плечи.  
Так, нет. Отмена, подумал Данияр, неправильно. Мы только недавно выбрались из «ничего не хочется». Только благодаря тому и выбрались, что Данияр не спрашивал. Маленькими шажками, маленькими, радуясь успехам.  
– Вечером посмотрим, что идет, – сказал Данияр. – Что-то задорное, про супергероев.  
– А ты смотришь такое?  
– Конечно.  
Конечно, нет. Это Отабеково тоже, ему положено по возрасту, и еще более положено Юре. И последние годы они соединились в этом интересе и ходили на ночные сеансы, когда оказывались в одном городе. А Отабек на следующий день был сонный, с плохой координацией, потому что они, конечно, напились колы, и кофеин не давал уснуть всю ночь.  
– Ну тогда давай, – сказал Юра. – Ночью.  
– Не выспишься, – сказал Данияр. – Не будем пока нарушать режим.  
– Хуежим, – сказал Юра.  
Данияр улыбнулся уголком рта. Согласился:  
– Хуежим.   
Юра поморщился, сказал:  
– Не. Тебе не надо. Тебе не идет.  
Потому что я старый, хотел спросить Данияр. Юра про всякого, кому возраст близился к тридцати, говорил: старичье.  
– Почему не идет?  
– Потому что ты такой… правильный. Привыкнешь, испугаешь своего талантливого мальчика.  
– Я еще не знаю, талантливый он или нет.  
– Да говно наверняка, – сказал Юра.  
А ты зато не говно, подумал Данияр. Неоспоримая истина.  
– А я зато не говно, – сказал Юра. – Тебе со мной будет хорошо.  
– Это правда неудачная идея, Юра.  
– Ты сам же говорил, что как круто было бы быть ближе, – сказал Юра и долго смотрел на него.  
– Я не о том, – сказал Данияр.  
Подумал: я тогда это, пожалуй, зря. Не к месту был разговор. Юра был не в том положении и состоянии. Но разговор этот, что скрывать, был и не от разума, а оттого, что надоело. Холодно. Как будто не вместе, хотя Юра сам же временами забирался на колени, вцеплялся и просил не уходить. Данияр подумал, что полезно будет раз и навсегда решить: они вместе или нет? И если вместе, то постепенно отвоевывать свою долю кровати вдвоем у третьего, который до сих пор там обитает. Полезно – решиться, что все уже, что по-старому не будет, и жить по-новому. Иначе из тебя быстро утекают силы.  
Юра решился. Кивнул, сказал: да. Давай. Вместе.  
А потом плакал в ванной. Данияр стоял под дверью, а потом, когда стихли всхлипывания и вода, обходя коробки, ушел потихоньку в комнату. И Юра за ним, лег рядом на диван, головой под бок. Данияр принялся его поглаживать, говоря себе: это полезно, сейчас переломается немного – и дальше пойдет легче. Начнется уже совсем новая жизнь.  
В конце концов, Данияр изо всех сил старается. Он хорошо относится к Юре, это должно быть видно. И видно, что Юра – симметрично. А багаж у них все-таки один, им вместе предстоит с ним бодаться. И это должно их сплотить.  
Данияр не представлял тогда, что паровоз отношений покатится настолько медленно. Словно колеса заржавели. Причем секс-то как раз случился быстро, быстрее, чем он привык, а все остальное…   
Просто у Юры другой стиль, твердил он про себя. И он только что из других отношений. И вообще, сначала нужно взять себя в руки, приняться за работу… Увлечься делом снова – и все пройдет.  
Юра вышел на лед раньше, чем рассчитывал Данияр, но позже, чем хотел звонивший и говоривший рассерженным голосом господин Фельцман. И Данияру тоже пора. Настоящая работа, а не один сезон – и до свидания. Как Юра выражается: взрастить с малых лет до чемпионства. Юра, конечно, осуждает, но что делать, если именно так и надо работать? С Отабеком все получилось. Никто уже не отнимет их совместных достижений.  
Он высадил Юру под мелкий дождик, вышел сам, подал ему сумку с заднего сидения. Юра сказал: ну давай, и быстро побежал к дверям. Будет интересно, если когда-нибудь мы перестанем стесняться. Постсоветское пространство, конечно, постсоветским пространством, но было бы хорошо. На соревнованиях за рубежом хотя бы. Не стесняться, победить окончательно это нечестное и утомляющее «предатели». Самоназвание, причем. Никто никогда не называл их так.  
Данияр вернулся в машину, включил дворники.

Мальчик оказался неплох. Надо было подумать и посмотреть. Мама слушала, распахнув нестарые глаза, и часто кивала. Мама, которая считает, что из ребенка получится звезда – это отлично. Она не даст ему уйти, когда станет тяжело. Самому справляться с этими кризисами – совсем не оставить сил ни на какую иную жизнь, да и не всегда подвластно. Убежденные родители важны. Мальчик, конечно, имеет все шансы бросить все равно. Нужно, чтобы у него начало получаться раньше, чем станет слишком скучно и накопится усталость и недовольство оттого, что ничего у него больше не стало, кроме катка. И долго еще не будет. Отабек, правда, совмещал: музыка, мотоцикл. Данияр взял переносицу двумя пальцами, проводил маму с сыном взглядом. Опять то же самое. С самого начала. Мальчика зовут Егор. Приятно познакомиться.  
Юра совмещал, кажется, тоже. Мотоцикл, соответственно… и коты? Данияр листал его инстаграм в глубь времен. До Отабека – красоты мира, еда, коты во всех видах. В твиттере – про успехи в компьютерных играх. Сейчас он тоже играет, это хорошо. Играть полезно.  
Может быть, хватит, подумал он вдруг, подбирая куртку. На лед выкатилась пара новичков. Парочка даже. Может быть, тренировать вот таких? Начинающих и не думающих продолжать, тех, кто для удовольствия хочет освоить несколько шагов, спираль и кораблик, вращение – и довольно? Тех, кто хочет поставить первый брачный танец на льду, это сейчас растущий рынок. Актеров, которым для роли нужно кататься. Ставить хореографию для рекламы. Насколько все станет по-другому. А то в самом деле: растишь. А потом все заново – намного раньше, чем планировал.  
К бортику подкатили, ударились с размаху, как на хоккее. Данияр с курткой в руках обернулся.  
Спросил:  
– Что ты тут делаешь?  
– Посмотри меня, – сказал Юра. Сунул ему чехлы.  
– Надеюсь, ты не сбежал с тренировки, – сказал Данияр. Прикинул. Если Юра сразу сел на маршрутку, то…  
– Посмотри меня, – сказал Юра. – Только тебе покажу. Дядя Яша не даст ходу.  
Он был в своем тренировочном и в перчатках. Черный дрозд на фоне остальных катающихся.   
– Юра, это неудачная…  
– Ты хотел ближе – на тебе ближе! – Юра оттолкнулся от бортика, откатился, развернулся. Бросил через плечо: – Смотри, смотри, мне надо твое мнение. Ты мой бойфренд или что?  
Данияр облокотился на бортик. Подумал: как минимум половину тренировки он пропустил. Как стыдно. Отабек себе такого не… а хотя позволял, конечно. Но они всегда переносили потом. Он не упускал своего времени.  
А Юра сейчас в приличной форме, думал Данияр, глядя, как он разгоняется. Ему бы тоже не упускать. И силы как будто прежние… он будет лежать весь вечер пластом, конечно. Но сначала я покормлю его мороженым. Понемногу наработает. Жаль, конечно, если в этом сезоне опять пролетит мимо призов, как в предыдущем.  
Терпение, сказал он себе. Господин Фельцман знает, что делает. И правильно поступает, что не допускает – это. Совсем не Юрина манера, сидит на нем, как на корове седло. Не выпрыгивает так, как тут надо… пролетность не та, и все тройные, откуда он хочет добрать баллы?  
Оттуда, откуда добирал их кое-кто другой. И вот эти вот махи руками, и либела с колечком. «Пончик». Данияр покачал головой. Очень, очень плохая затея.  
Когда запыхавшийся Юра под аплодисменты подкатил, отбиваясь от просьб сфотографироваться, к бортику, Данияр сказал:  
– Ты не собираешься это использовать на соревнованиях.  
– Чего это? А может, буду? – Юра снял перчатку, утер лицо. Убрал прилипшую прядь.  
– Потому что это не твое. И ты, надеюсь, не предлагал это Якову?  
Юра насупился. Если предлагал, господин Фельцман забраковал. И верно, движения как специально подобраны, чтобы не показывать Юриных сильных сторон, а показывать слабые.  
– Если для себя, то… хорошо, – сказал Данияр.  
– Я не хочу хорошо, – сказал Юра. – Я хочу идеально. Что мне делать?  
– Поработай над высотой.  
Юра кивнул. Смотрел. Спросил после молчания: ну, ну, что еще? Знаешь же, так чего молчишь.  
– Еще – жесты маловесные.  
Юра опять кивнул. Закрутил хвост в жгут, будто отжимал.  
– И музыка, – сказал Данияр. Застегнул куртку, подал Юре толстовку.  
– Ты ж не слышал.  
– Я представляю. Нужно подвинуть композицию, замедление в середине явно выглядит как передышка перед второй половиной. Слишком очевидно, некрасиво. Нельзя давать себе таких поблажек.  
Юра снова кивнул. Сказал: круто. Еще.  
– А еще – легче не переделывать вот это, а поставить целую программу с нуля.  
– Да, – сказал Юра. – Поставь. Как ты бы ее сделал. Со всеми твоими фишками, с музыкой.  
– Юра, это плохая…  
– Я не буду показывать ее никому, – сказал Юра, подхватил поданные Данияром чехлы. Надел, защелкнул, сошел со льда. Сказал: – Я буду просто ее знать и катать сам.  
Данияр помолчал. Юра доклацал до брошенной сумки, Данияр за ним. Юра сел на скамейку, продолжал на него смотреть снизу вверх.  
– Я не ставил ему программ с юниорства, – сказал Данияр. – Точнее, не целиком. Никогда не подбирал музыку на свой вкус. Если хочешь кататься, как он, то ничего не выйдет.  
Юра прищурился. С силой дернул шнурок. Сказал:  
– А че там про «ближе» тогда? Вот – ближе, давай. Ну?  
Это ты будешь близок не со мной, подумал Данияр, а снова с ним. Это нездорово, и дело даже не в ревности, которой уже не может быть при нынешнем положении вещей.  
Зачем тебе это надо, подумал Данияр, только если честно. Ответишь – помогу тебе. Звучит как испытание какого-нибудь сказочного существа.  
И спрашивать он это у Юры не стал.  
– Это было бы твое наследие, – сказал Юра. Засунул коньки в сумку. – Трибьют.  
Как Виктор Никифоров и Юри Кацуки в тот короткий их совместный сезон в качестве тренера и подопечного. Что-то в этом, может, и есть.  
– Это, – Данияр кивнул на лед, – не мое наследие, а конкретные наработки с конкретным человеком.  
– Чем я хуже?  
– Ты не хуже. Но это, – он снова качнул головой, – не ты.  
Юра поднялся, подхватил сумку. Данияр отнял, Юра не особенно сопротивлялся. Сказал:  
– Вот ты упертый, блин.  
Данияр пожал плечом. Подумал: возможно, это тоже не совсем мое, а Отабеково. Он-то такой был сразу.  
В джелатерии пришлось ждать свободного столика. Официантка едва успела собрать на поднос чашки и обмахнуть столешницу, как Данияр поставил свои, а Юра с вазочками мороженого приземлился на стул. Стал ерзать, стягивая куртку.  
Как хорошо держится, подумал Данияр. Сразу видно – стало отпускать. Вот так, еще немного терпения, и все у них будет хорошо. Главное – не поддаваться, не давать тонуть в прошлом и самому не тонуть вместе с ним. И тогда можно будет построить настоящее.  
– Мальчика зовут Егор, – сказал Данияр. – Вполне одаренный юноша.  
– Уже юноша прям? – спросил Юра, снимая апельсиновое мороженое губами с ложки.  
– Юноша восьми лет, – сказал Данияр. – У него хорошая мама, целеустремленная.  
– А сам пацан?  
– Ему нравится кататься, кажется.  
– Этого мало, – сказал Юра, той же ложкой залез в чай. По чаю поползли белые разводы, как от гуаши. – На этом далеко не уедешь.  
– Конечно, – согласился Данияр. – Но, как я уже сказал, мама. Опять же, если парнишка будет работать, у него станет получаться. Семья готова дать ему возможность. Здесь у него тетя.  
– В Питере?  
– Да.   
Юра поднял глаза. Ложка в чае замерла. Юра спросил:  
– Так ты остаешься, да? Решил?  
Это не совсем даже решение, подумал Данияр. Юра не уедет, ему надо возвращаться в форму. Если бы я его тренировал, мы бы, конечно, поездили, но это в самом деле дурная затея. Тем более, после того, что он ему сегодня показал на льду.   
А поездить было бы интересно, в самом деле. Может, в какую-нибудь эдакую страну. Было приятно вернуться в Казахстан в последние годы, но пока там, пожалуй, не стоит обосновываться совсем. По крайней мере, пока. Будет возраст, будет больше опыта и громче репутация – тогда и можно поближе к дому.   
Юра, конечно, подумал Данияр. Юру можно взять с собой. В Алматы богаче база, а в Астане ему будет лучше как человеку, потому что там человеку в принципе хорошо, да и – родной дом. Может, к тому моменту там все наладится окончательно в спортивном плане.  
Если у них, конечно, не было планов перебраться туда с Отабеком. Потому что и в этой джелатерии они в основном потому, что Юра не бывал тут с Отабеком. И в Алматы даже не приехал. И, кажется, не собирается теперь совсем. Может, когда-нибудь. Когда будет прочнее стоять на ногах – в любом, физическом даже смысле. Как быстро кончилась дыхалка, не зря все же спортсменам полезно есть мясо. Вот подойдет мне возраст и ему – тогда посмотрим. А сейчас Юре надо спокойно тренироваться, и здесь вполне можно жить. Сыро, но и в Алматы бывает сыро, а так-то – вполне. Практически Европа.  
– Да, решил, – сказал Данияр. – Разве мы с тобой не обсуждали, что пока побудем здесь?  
– Окей, – сказал Юра. – Круто. Здорово.  
– Или ты хотел?..  
– Не, не, – сказал Юра, ковыряя мороженое. – Живем и живем. Окей.  
– Может быть, ты хочешь к дедушке?  
– На «Ростелекоме» увидимся, – буркнул Юра.  
Неприятная, надо сказать, история для пожилого человека, подумал Данияр. Мы с Николаем Степановичем, конечно, во вполне цивилизованных отношениях. И Отабек был.   
Нужно позвонить Николаю Степановичу, сказать, что с Юрой все хорошо. Или пусть приезжает.  
– Может быть, пригласить его? – спросил Данияр. Нос морозило, небо застыло. Он отпил чаю, по рту побежали иголки.  
– Да ладно, – сказал Юра, ссутулился. – Потом, ладно? Когда я буду… ну, живее. А то я сдохну еще и его развлекать.  
– Развлекать могу я.  
Юра снова поднял глаза. Взгляд его неизменно съезжал вниз, к столу.   
– Спасибо, – сказал Юра тихо. – Ты мужик. Но правда, не надо.  
– Ну как знаешь. Но позвони ему, хорошо?  
Юра сказал рассеянно: да, да…  
Данияр помолчал. Сказал:  
– Хороший, в общем, парнишка.  
– Ты его уже любишь – не можешь? – спросил Юра.  
Что за вопросы, подумал Данияр. Вот так выглядит ревность? Наверное, не нужно будет рассказывать ему про Егора, если с ним, конечно, все получится. Если Юра серьезно хочет, чтобы я тренировал его, но я вместо него отдаю время кому-то другому…   
Он ответил осторожно:  
– Не сказал бы. Мы не знакомы как следует.  
– А че так, – сказал Юра, – ты ж и со мной как-то сразу.  
– Я про тебя до того слышал очень много хорошего, – сказал Данияр.  
– А это не потому, – сказал Юра, – а потому, что тебя хлебом не корми, дай пригреть малолетнего пацана и помочь ему преодолеть трудности жизни и спорта. Выкормить и, – он поднял кружку, – выпоить.  
Данияр промолчал. Юра спросил: а что, не так, что ли?  
Данияр подумал: а почему я, в самом деле, не хотел достигать высот сам, а хотел быть тренером? Потому, что кататься меня учила замечательная тетка, долгих лет ей, надо бы, опять же, позвонить?.. И чем это, в конце концов, плохо?  
– Ты, наверное, прав, – сказал Данияр.  
– Детей вам надо, барин, – буркнул Юра и выскреб вазочку.  
Почему у господина Фельцмана нет и не было детей? Потому что ему хватает. Мне тоже, пожалуй, надо, кроме Егора, кого-нибудь. Девочку. Будет отлично. Он поделился мыслью с Юрой.  
– Да, давай, – сказал Юра.  
– Как, кстати, поживает Мила?  
– А я ебал, – сказал Юра, поднял на секунду брови.  
Не помирились, подумал Данияр. Как поссорились из-за Отабека, так до сих пор и нет. Юра, несмотря на то, что легкий человек, умеет обижаться, когда доходит до принципов.   
Жаль, что они не общаются. Иметь поддержку в команде было бы очень к месту. Напряженная атмосфера плохо сказывается на выступлениях, у ребят не получается отдохнуть так полно, как хорошо бы. В компании, где все забывается. Отабек в свое время…  
Столик на двоих. Стульев свободных нет. Тут должно быть двое, а не трое.  
Данияр набрал в ложку подтаявшего мороженого.   
Спросил:  
– А на тренировку-то ты вообще ходил?  
– Ходил. Свинтил в перерыве. Типа плохо себя чувствую. И даже не напиздел.  
– Голова опять?  
Юра дернул плечом, сказал: да так.   
Как бы у господина Фельцмана не закончилось терпение.  
– Юра, зачем? – спросил он.  
– Ты видел, зачем.  
– Тренироваться равномерно очень важно.  
– Это тоже было важно, – сказал Юра сквозь зубы.  
Так, ладно, подумал Данияр. Хорошо. Не будем.  
«Не будем» – это обширный перечень предметов для беседы, которые лучше не трогать.  
Если Юре надо что-то сделать – значит, наверное, действительно надо.   
С другой стороны, не все, что Юре надо, полезно для его же и окружающих здоровья. И не все выполнимо. И не все, если быть откровенными, Данияр готов, хочет и способен.  
Ничего, завтра я и отвезу, и встречу. Когда я встречаю, думал он, Юра отбывает до конца. Может быть, зайду, поздороваюсь. Спрошу совета: мама Егора волнуется, как там со школой. Решал ли господин Фельцман эти вопросы или занял четкую позицию: нет, сами. Данияр ходил с Отабеком по школам в Канаде: он мог бы и сам, и порывался сам, но все-таки – чужая страна. В Штатах уже меньше, несколько раз только проводил, ну и подвозил, когда было удобно. Но успокоить родителей, конечно, надо, что ничего страшного, и среднее образование их чадо получит все равно. Я уже и не вспомню, подумал Данияр, как успокаивал на этот счет Отабекову матушку. Она, вроде бы, изначально не слишком переживала. Отабек объяснил ей все сам, дал нужные обещания и держал их.  
Но не все дети – такие, как Отабек. Люди в принципе – не все такие.  
Данияр потер лоб, обстучал ложечку о край вазочки, облизнул и помешал зачем-то несладкий чай.  
Попросил:  
– Давай, пока сидим, посмотрим, что идет в кинотеатрах. – Достал из кармана и выложил на стол телефон, разблокировал. – Здесь есть вайфай.  
Юра дернул телефон к себе, развернул, принялся натыкивать пальцем.  
Я позавидовал в свое время их любви, подумал Данияр. Кто же знал, что их – это именно их. И что со мной Юра будет совсем другим. Хотя я ведь стараюсь. Кино, музыка. Фильмы, игры. Походы, куда Юра пожелает.   
Пораженчество, укорил он себя. Нужно еще немного подождать. Все налаживается, все заживает в своем темпе.  
Он допил чай и подвинулся со стулом, сел ближе к Юре. Юра показал ему афишу. Мимо ходили люди, за прилавком шумела кофеварка.

Домой пришли сытые. Вот и хорошо, подумал Данияр, готовить два ужина… он украдкой потрогал над ремнем. Можно и один, пересесть тоже на вегетарианские, не жирные блюда. Заодно и скинуть все лишнее.  
Юра сразу пошел в ванную. Данияр заглянул к нему. Юра, опершись на раковину, разглядывал свои глаза. Потом потрогал край зеркала. Почти прижался губами, подышал. Мутное пятно быстро растаяло. Юра включил воду, сунул под струю ладони. Обернулся на Данияра, прищурился.  
– Спать? – спросил Данияр.  
Юра взял его мокрыми ладонями за воротник, притянул к себе. Он был молочный на вкус. Данияр придержал его за пояс. Потом обнял. Юра отпустил его, уронил руки по швам. Данияр взял его крепче. Юра отлип, прошептал в щеку:  
– А пацан твой – говно.  
Данияр улыбнулся.  
– Ты смотрел?  
– Застал кое-что.  
– Ты тоже когда-то ничего не умел.  
– Не было такого.  
Конечно, не было, подумал Данияр, ты уникальный мальчик. И за одно это в тебя приятно влюбиться. Влюбляются же в художников за картины, а в поэтов – за стихи. А непопулярным у девочек юнцам рекомендуют научиться играть на гитаре, а лучше – на фортепиано, чтобы было, чем очаровывать. Юре по его катанию легко додумать много душевных качеств, которых у него на самом деле нет, да и не надо, потому что вместо них есть другие. Не менее приятные.  
Но то, что он делает на льду перед судьями, прибавляет, конечно, блеску. И вместе гораздо проще: больше понимания к образу и ритму жизни, он практически общий, колышется вместе с расписанием соревнований. Сейчас, конечно, меня буду больше интересовать новичковые, а потом – юниорские, думал Данияр, трогая губами Юрины губы.  
Юра сунул руку ему между ног. Данияр стиснул его бока, пробормотал в рот:  
– Да?..  
– Да. Давай, – сказал Юра. Вцепился в ремень и принялся его дергать. Данияр помог. Юра проник рукой к белью. Данияр спросил шепотом над его макушкой:  
– Здесь?   
– М-м-м, – сказал Юра, натирая теперь и себя. Данияр приобнял его, вытолкал из ванной, придерживая брюки, направился следом. Юра раздевался на ходу, бросил футболку на пол, забрался на кровать, уткнулся лбом в покрывало, поднял попу, стащил джинсы на колени, запутался.  
Данияр снял брюки, расстегивая рубашку, ушел на кухню. Налил стакан воды, выщелкнул таблетку на ладонь. Вернулся в комнату, где Юра снимал носки. Подал.  
– Да ну, – сказал Юра.  
– После еды, – напомнил Данияр.  
Юра посмотрел на него исподлобья, подхватил таблетку, закинул в рот. Вырвал у него стакан, запил. Сунул обратно, упал на спину, потянул с себя трусы. Данияр смотрел и медленно раздевался. Свернул носки в комок, рубашку повесил на стул. Юра наблюдал распахнутыми глазами.   
Данияр забрался на кровать, Юра отполз по ней, развел ноги почти в шпагат. Данияр устроился между ними. Потянулся поцеловать. Юра уперся ладонью ему в лоб, отпихнул. Замотал головой. Собрал ноги, крутнулся под ним, перевернулся на живот. Поднял попу, уперся ею в пах.  
Данияр с силой потерся. Придержал Юру за бедра. Тот застонал, сказал: о, бля, давай, потерся сильнее. Стиснул бедра вокруг члена. Данияр провел ладонью по его спине, подумал: белый, так и не загорит никак… на море бы обоим… они, наверное, заслужили… не делами – так пережитым. Он наклонился, навалился, поцеловал Юру между лопаток. Юра упал грудью на покрывало, извернулся, пихнул его локтем в грудь.  
– Нет! Нет. Никаких вот этих!  
– Хорошо, – сказал Данияр. – Как скажешь.  
Член просился внутрь. Юра снова встал на четвереньки. Сказал:  
– И без рук.   
– Как скажешь, хорошо.  
Юра расставил колени шире. Данияр прополз мимо него, дотянулся до тумбочки, выколупал из нее тюбик смазки и два презерватива: все, что осталось от длинной ленты. Разлучил близнецов-братьев, открыл один, раскатал по члену. Выдавил смазки на пальцы. Юра покачивал тазом. Данияр погладил его по попе, Юра шатнулся вперед, зашипел:  
– Руки, руки!..  
Как скажешь, подумал Данияр. Смазал его и себя, подумал, что надо было заодно подобрать телефон, Юра наверняка грохнул его вместе с джинсами, в кармане. Запросит же скоро.  
Пристроил головку, потянул Юру на себя. Юра напрягся, задышал часто. Данияр налег. Член скользнул внутрь. Юра заскреб руками по покрывалу, стиснул его в кулаках. Данияр напер, подвигался назад и вперед. Юра запихал край покрывала себе в рот и постанывал через него.  
Назад и вперед, Юра горячо сжимался, бедра его напрягались, Данияр сжимал их, тянул руку погладить спину, держал над кожей, убирал. Притягивал Юру к себе с силой, резко, так, что он вскрикивал. Быстрее и быстрее. Как по молодости себе, только с живым человеком.  
Юра поскуливал. Данияр кончил, вжав пальцы ему в бедра. Уперся лбом в спину, подышал. Юра под ним замер, как икеевский столик. Данияр сунул руку между ним и собой, придержал презерватив, вытащил. Юра тут же растянулся на животе. Данияр завязал презерватив и пошел мыться.  
Когда вернулся, мокрый и в мыслях о том, что у Юры просто свой стиль, надо это уважать, сам Юра был уже под одеялом, уткнувшись в телефон. Данияр откинул свою половину одеяла, поправил подушку, лег. Поцеловал Юру в плечо. Юра дернул им, глянул на Данияра быстро, вернулся к переписке.  
Данияр вздохнул, встал, сходил к своим брюкам за телефоном, заодно и сложил их и повесил тоже на стул. Лег снова. Повернул голову. Юра написывал в скайп. Данияр пригляделся. Он прочел однажды переписку, когда вынимал телефон у заснувшего Юры из рук. «А я счас спать, ненадолго. А у тебя вечер, скоро спокойной ночи. Люблю тебя. Напиши утром».   
И утром он проверяет телефон первым делом, думал Данияр. Ему все равно, смотрю я или нет. Юра отправил второе сообщение вслед за первым. Забыл в первом сказать про любовь, подумал Данияр. Прекрасно. Он повернулся на левый бок, к Юре спиной. Поставил таймер на полтора часа вперед.   
Подумал: передавай привет. Так и тянет сказать каждый раз.  
Жить рядом с человеком в иллюзиях заражает. Нельзя, конечно, так делать. Даже если очень скучаешь. Потому что телефон они там, наверное, отключили, а скайп, может быть, открывают, а Отабек, опять же, может быть, оттуда не разлогинивался. И приходят родителям погибшего юноши сообщения «Сегодня такой дубак, на носу целый хуй в виде сосульки замерз. Пришлю фотки снега. Люблю». Нехорошо.  
Юра со стуком положил телефон на тумбочку, принялся отбирать одеяло, которое Данияр нечаянно захватил.  
– Хороших снов, – сказал Данияр.  
– Да мы ненадолго. Ужин еще готовить.  
Я приготовлю, подумал Данияр, я все сделаю, чтобы стало, наконец, лучше, а то постепенно становится выше всяких сил.


	2. Chapter 2

Спать надо. А не вот это вот. Юра переложил ноги на прохладное. Закрыл глаза, нащупал на телефоне кнопку. Веки озарились. В голову отдалось.  
Блядь. Блядские таблетки. То не срешь неделю, то голова раскалывается, то во рту сухо, сколько ни пей. То не спишь.  
Помогают зато. А то совсем были вилы.  
А сейчас будто бы нет, подумал Юра. Положил голову виском на горячую подушку. Данияр лежал на спине, рука на животе. Как Наполеон. Юра повернул голову в другую сторону, к окну. Поднял телефон с одеяла, нащелкал в скайп: с добрым утром. У них там уже половина седьмого.  
Юра снова передвинул ноги, на самый край кровати. Потом подобрал, медленно сел. Посидел, повесив голову, уткнулся лбом в колени и посидел еще. Глянул на Данияра через занавесь волос. После перепиха подрыхнуть, поесть и снова дрыхнуть. Ай как хорошо. Ничего ему не делается.  
Нет. Не так, это ясно. Зря это я, подумал Юра. Он такой же, как я. Просто у него немного по-другому.  
Юра поднялся, бросил одеяло обратно на кровать. Прошел по холодному полу в ванную. Включил свет. Закрыл за собой дверь, по привычке лапнул замок. Замка не было. Спилил так, что я не видел, подумал Юра. Может, даже сам. Умеет работать руками, чудо, а не мужик.  
Юра оперся на раковину, заглянул себе в глаза. Оттянул веки. Вечно песок и как будто стал хуже видеть. И пропал запах, и вкус у всей еды стал, как у мочалки. Мороженое вчера хорошо пошло, оно и не должно пахнуть, оно должно быть просто гиперсладкое и холодное.  
Юра умылся, прополоскал рот, сунул язык между губой и зубами, выгреб кислое и прополоскал снова. Собрал волосы в пучок на затылке, подержал. Отпустил. Подышал на край зеркала. Было гладко и пусто. Юра старательно написал пальцем на зеркале. Включил в раковине горячую воду. Подумал: может, он только на уже запотевшем может. Хуй знает, вообще.  
Он сел на бортик ванны. Оглянулся назад, внутрь, на дно. Подумал: кто-то ведь ее мыл. Не эту, а ту, в той квартире. Откуда они переехали. Хотя какая разница. Замки все равно снял. Хорошо, что он громко ходит, топает, издалека слышно, есть время заорать: я сру! Чтоб не заходил. При этом не всегда срешь.  
Иногда смотришь в зеркало и ждешь. Даже не в зеркало, а на него.  
Мы же договаривались, ну, подумал Юра. Прошептал:  
– Мы же договаривались.  
Нарисовать звездочку. Отабек называл ее астериксом. Юра – жопой. Потому что если посмотреть, реально похоже на анус. Как в том сериале: это не перекресток многих путей на флаге школы, это натуральный анус. Даже не особо маскировались. Это Юра предложил: не смайлик же изображать, тут не какие-нибудь «Хранители». Улыбки с того света – страшнее некуда. Нет уж, надо что-то нейтральное. Например, жопу.  
Это было еще до всего, рандомный разговор на рандомной зарубежной набережной: «А как ты думаешь, там что-то есть? После смерти?» – «Не знаю. Если есть, люди смогли бы подать знак». – «Так подают, наверное, просто родственники не пиздят об этом сильно. Или просто не получается дать знать. Или не хочется. Может, там настолько лучше, чем на земле, что… ну, уже по фигу, что осталось позади». – «Мне было бы не по фигу». – «И мне».  
Напиздел, значит. Значит, по фигу.  
Ну хорошо, подумал Юра, улыбнулся широко. Утер глаза. Встал, сунул руки в горячую воду, постоял, пока не стало так больно, что почти уже и нет. Приложил пальцы к щекам, постоял. Открыл холодную воду над ванной, сунул руки под нее. Подумал: если реально так хорошо, что все здешнее забылось, то это же клево. Это… все, чего можно хотеть…  
Ни хуя. Вот просто ни хуя.  
Он сморгнул, умылся ледяным, закрыл воду. Почесал левое запястье. Подумал: ничего, скоро я тоже. Вдохнул и выдохнул. Легче дышать не стало.  
Сраные потому что таблетки. Раньше успокаивало. Теперь вот нет.  
Если я об этом думаю, то он тоже, получается… имел право… и думать, и все… если ему было так же хуево…  
Нет, сказал Юра себе. У него был я. У меня его нет. Две большие разницы.  
Он поглядел на запотевшее зеркало. Его расчертили потеки. В прозрачных полосах был виден Юра, словно нарезанный соломкой.  
Он ткнул пальцем в зеркало, потом еще раз. Потом нарисовать скобку. Стер ладонью.  
Мы много летали. Чего стоило – раз и самолет всмятку, по всем новостям бы рассказали. И оба всмятку, рядом, успев нацеловаться и не успев удалить историю на планшетном браузере в единой учетке, чтоб и с компа дома было не поглядеть. Но мы бы пытались.  
С Данияром тоже будем летать, подумал Юра вдруг. Он со своим малолеткой очередным, тоже мне, нашел замену… я – по своим делам. Будут же пересекаться у нас соревнования. И он обещал со мной, смотреть и болеть. Хороший мужик. Вот с ним бы я не ебнулся. Пусть живет.  
Юра выключил кипяток, вытер зеркало ладонями. Оно тут же запотело опять, неровно, полосами.  
Юра моргнул. Оглядел кухню. Блядь. Опять эта хуйня. Юра с силой зажмурился, посидел так, открыл глаза снова. Да нет, кухня и есть, и он в углу на диванчике, и чайник включен и шумит. Опять, подумал он, поскреб голые коленки. Опять, опять… не хочу в дурку снова.  
Да даже в дурке такого не было. В частной дурке по-тихому и без записи никуда, чтобы не было потом проблем со спортом. Догадался же не отправлять по скорой, взятку даже дал. Хороший мужик. И дурка ничего. Там было просто уже все по хую. Дедушку только жалко. И Данияра, он был какой-то совсем прибитый. Прямо как я, подумал Юра. Хорошо, что недолго лежал, прокапали, обследовали, назначили, сказали – пиздуй. Так вот там не было такого, чтобы выпадал из памяти кусок времени. Или было? Там было все одно и то же, Юра между капельницами лежал на боку и смотрел в стенку. Одно и то же, так что, может, и выпадало, только он не замечал. А тут началось… ебаные таблетки. Юра принюхался. Нет, все еще нет. Он помотал головой. Ну хоть отпустило.  
Юра прекратил драть колени ногтями, прижал ладони. Чайник вскипел и отключился. Хочешь чаю? Да, давай, со сладким! С мороженым, целая коробка фисташкового в холодильнике. Потому что, когда ты уже не один, надо покупать все коробками по кило. Давай нажремся сладкого и не будем спать всю ночь! И кофе ебнем. И будем сидеть рядом… Юра подвинулся к стенке, привалился. Или в скайпе. У них там на три часа больше, чем тут. Отабек вечно с колой, чтоб не уснуть. Один раз уснул, лег на руки на стол. А наушники снял, и было не докричаться. Юра написал ему смску: иди спи. Отабек не услышал. Юра понаблюдал его подсвеченную монитором макушку еще немного, кинул дозвон на телефон.  
Юра всхлипнул, стащил себя с диванчика, выбрался из-за стола, выковырял из коробки и бросил в кружку пакетик. Размазал слезы по лицу. Залил пакетик кипятком. Едва дотащил до стола. Забрался на диванчик, устроился на боку, руку под голову. Поджал ноги. Спрятал нос в сгиб локтя. Туда немедленно потекли сопли. Юра засучил ногами, подумал: он снился. Какой-то совсем обычный. В тумане или в дыму. И даже во сне было плохо, и просыпаться было не так хуево, потому что и там плохо, и тут. Это после хороших снов хоть не вставай. Первую секунду не помнишь, думаешь – все нормально, и как-то все на своих местах в теле и голове, а потом хуяк – и вспоминаешь. Что его больше нет. Что это – все. Навсегда. Что было хорошо, а теперь никогда не будет. Еще один ебаный день.  
А рядом Данияр. Юра приподнял голову, утерся, вытянул руку, размазал влагу по ней. Глянул на кружку. Над кружкой мотался жидкий пар. Юра лег обратно, сжался сильнее, колени высунулись с края.  
«Если там будет хорошо, нарисуй мне что-нибудь. Чтобы знать». – «Чтоб ты сразу ко мне? Фигушки». Если хорошо – сердечко. Если плохо – звездочку, она же анус. Чтобы наглядно показать, что – жопа, и не надо туда торопиться.  
А Данияр хороший мужик, думал Юра, и его тоже подпришибло, прямо видно было по лицу: какой он был до, когда Отабек их знакомил, и какой – после. Не пиздел много, как остальные, не спрашивал особенно, как Юра себя чувствует. Рядом сидел, в коридоре, когда было нельзя заходить. А когда можно – о чем-то они с Отабеком говорили, и Данияр ему руку пожал. И Юре потом, когда уходил. Он часто бывал. Отабек у него, вроде бы, был тогда уже один.  
А теперь Егор. Говно-мальчик, ничего из него не получится, потому что он не Отабек, никто не Отабек, никто так не умеет… даже я… вот он бы посмеялся, когда увидел, как я катаю его движения… Юра улыбнулся. Да нет, не посмеялся бы, а посоветовал что-нибудь дельное.  
А с Данияром они ходили пить кофе из автомата, потому что до него от палаты ближе, чем до кафетерия. Юра допивал, обжигаясь, и сразу обратно. Данияр – следом, со стаканчиком.  
Хороший мужик, тоже отговаривал.  
Так и торчали там: мама (потом и папа подвалил), Юра и Данияр. Семья – и все остальные. Цветы еще были от кого-то. На телефон приходили открытки с пожеланиями. И сообщения по-английски: посылали, мол, и бумажные, но они отчего-то не доходят. Рашка, говорил Юра, зачитывая Отабеку, и наивные импортные спортсмены. Ясное дело, не доходит, сам не принесешь – пропадет, как и не было.  
Зачем ты так, подумал Юра, ну можно же было… и я бы каждый день вставал и радовался… не спал бы вообще, на хуй сон, у тебя бы был, рядом… все, что захочешь…  
Лилия сказала в свое время, что либо Юра серьезно настроен на победу, либо думает о семье. Я не думаю о семье, ответил Юра. Лилия сказала: ах, то есть, у вас это просто развлечения? Хорошо.  
Хорошо. Главное, чтоб кататься ничего не мешало. Я раньше тоже так думал. Главное, чтоб не мешало. Загонялся еще неделю, главное, после ее слов: а если хочу семью? Не как Никифоров, прям жениться, но так… жить там вместе. Чтоб кто-нибудь к кому-нибудь переехал. А? Но только не я, конечно, дядя Яша никуда не поедет, а кроме него… ну, судя по Данияру, в Казахстане есть тренеры, но пока привыкну, потеряю полсезона. Отабек сказал: посмотрим. А я такой прям ходил радостный, подумал Юра, типа отложен вопрос, потом его решим. Во дебил.  
Потом додумался, конечно, сам, что Отабек фигурист тоже, он знает эту фишку, и сам как-то не торопится, и уж точно не посадит Юру на кухне варить детей и рожать борщи.  
Юра сказал Лилии потом, после всего, когда шлифовали движения на паркете: довольны? Я весь ваш. Ничего теперь не мешает. Нету теперь больше ничего. Она поджала губы. Сказала: что ты такое говоришь.  
А чего их щадить? Чего выбирать слова? Если мне больно – то всем должно быть больно. Тогда они поймут хоть немного.  
Данияру вот больно, прямо видно. Хороший мужик. Съездил в Казахстан, привез фотки – специально для Юры. Юра не смотрел. Спросил: ты издеваешься, что ли? А потом взял, утащил его телефон, сел в прихожей почему-то. Пролистал. Маленькая плита стоит, большая – лежит. А на ней – фото россыпью, толстым ковром. Из газет, откуда-то еще, журналистские, из интернета и свои. С соревнований, домашние, всякие. Фотки-фотки-фотки. Какой он был мелкий, всегда был. Не вырос. И конек на маленькой стоящей плите. Плита черная – и конек черный. Да по фоткам и так понятно: то с кубком, то на фоне ледового дворца. С катка несколько. Данияр снял с разных ракурсов. Цветы еще везде, как подушка.  
Данияр один нормальный, думал Юра, он вот понимает. Он знает Отабека, как знает Юра. Он с ним больше, чем родители.  
Хороший мужик. Юра сунул руки между бедер. Ладони были холодные. Подумал: не хочу в дурку опять, пропущу сезон. Они все говорят: катайся, катайся, это поможет. Я катаюсь. На соревнованиях встретимся. С Витей и его японцем, которые не заслужили, с Джей-Джеем и его невестой… женой уже, которые не заслужили тоже. Я заслужил, думал Юра, царапая бедра, я! И что?..  
И ничего. Буду на рожи их счастливые глядеть. Переживать, может, начну опять за катание, не по херу будет, какое место, сколько баллов. Вот будет смешно. Сижу такой, смотрю, сколько набрал. Дядь Яша со мной. И все как будто так и надо, все по-прежнему. И всем по фигу. И мне как будто по фигу, мне как будто вот важнее оценки и это все…  
Почему я сдохнуть даже не могу, подумал Юра, расчесал запястье. Как было б хорошо. Дедушка только… это первое, что сказали там: подумайте, мол, о родных. Как бы им было. Вот спасибо.  
Но сработало. С тех пор ни-ни. Даже таблетки жру. А Данияр проверяет. Стоило одну неделю пропустить, прятать за щеку, а потом сплевывать… думал, нюх вернется. Ни шиша.  
Юра побил коленкой о коленку, зажимая руки бедрами. Сжался в комок. Когда это кончится, а? Как будто дырка в груди. Не фигурально. Как будто там реально ничего нет. Пусто. Как будто голодный, но не голодный. И сердце болит, но это типа тоже должно пройти, надо только принимать таблетки регулярно, правильно питаться и все такое. Режим, дела. Выбираться куда-то. Данияр так старается. На хуя? Лучше вместе сидеть дома и… просто сидеть. Вспоминать. Как было клево. Как не клево теперь.  
Не, он хороший мужик, подумал Юра и с трудом сел. Подтянул к себе кружку. Поднял пакетик за хвост, намотал нитку на палец. Палец побагровел. Юра смотрел. Подумал: хороший мужик, он просто как все, боится. В этом ничего не должно быть страшного. Кататься и понемногу умирать.  
Долго только. Столько ебаных лет впереди. А там – ничего нет. Иначе Отабек нарисовал бы сердечко или анус.  
А если ничего нет – значит, и не больно, и не плохо. Ни ему, ни мне. Как до рождения. Это успокаивающая фраза, Юра много их начитался. Типа до рождения тоже была чернота и пустота, и после смерти. Но ту, что была до рождения, мы не боимся, и ту, что после смерти не надо.  
Юра распустил-таки нитку. Палец медленно побледнел. Юра потер его, взял кружку в ладони. Еще шедевр: человек то и дело переходит из одного качество в другое. Дни рождения справляет, взрослеет, женится. Получает диплом, рожает детей и внуков. И все это празднуют, каждый переход. И смерть – это тоже переход в новое качество. И его тоже нужно праздновать. Это какие-то китайцы говорили.  
Только, если человеку стукнуло двадцать пять или он окончил-таки спортивно-туристическую шарагу в перерывах между чемпионатами, он все еще есть тут. С тобой. А когда он… когда его нет, то и нет. Он где-то, откуда не вырвешься, чтобы хотя бы дверью хлопнуть, или нарисовать этот чертов астериск, или материализоваться сзади, пока ты крутишь горшок на гончарном круге.  
За что мне это все, думал Юра. К горлу и глазам знакомо подступило. За что это ему, подумал Юра. Почему одни живут, другие – нет?  
Потому что не надо, блядь, гонять на своем ебаном мотике! Потому что не любят на дорогах таких, как ты! Потому что это так смешно – шутки про «весна, доноры поехали».  
Реально ведь живут сейчас люди с его органами. Не курил, не пил (потому что по пивасу под кино – это не называется «пил»). Молодой. Вот кому-то повезло. Наладился умирать – а тут отсрочка.  
Вот поэтому надо ценить жизнь, Юрочка, передразнил он чьи-то слова. Не помнил, чьи, много недель все было зыбко, и помнил он это время клоками. Но человек был явный мудак. Вот поэтому, мол, и зря ты – такой молодой. А кто-то болеет и все бы отдал, чтобы оказаться в твоем здоровом теле. Чтобы наслаждаться отпущенными тебе годами.  
Да забирайте, на хуй, подумал Юра, отпил остывшего чаю. Вот тоже проблема. Кому в жилу наслаждаться жизнью – тот и пусть.  
Как это было клево, подумал Юра. Как здорово было: счастье. Оно же было. Радостно было. Победы, кафешки, скайп. Игры вместе. А когда приедешь. А что привезти. Самолеты, аэропорты. Между встречами было хуево, иногда – очень. Почти как сейчас. Когда был долгий разговор о том, куда это все идет и придет ли, и есть ли тогда смысл. Тогда было вот так же. Юра прижал руку к груди. И сил тоже не было, даже спину держать. Катался кое-как. Сдыхал сразу. А потом «люблю» – «люблю». Все равно же ясно, что они такие одни, друг для друга. И снова стало так хорошо…  
Как теперь не будет. Юра сгорбился, уперся подбородком в стол.  
Вспыхнул свет. Юра закрыл глаза.  
Данияр, в майке и семейниках, постоял у выключателя и подошел. Сказал:  
– Сидишь в темноте.  
– Ага, – шепнул Юра.  
Данияр помолчал. Спросил:  
– Не спится?  
Спится, подумал Юра, охуенно просто, сном младенца. Поэтому я тут сижу. Что за тупые вопросы.  
– А тебе снится он? – спросил Юра.  
Данияр сел. Не спросил: кто. Спросил бы – было бы смешно, ей-богу.  
– Иногда, – сказал Данияр. – Обычно, как мы ставим программу, и ничего у нас не получается.  
У дяди Яши, наверное, то же самое каждую ночь. Юра кивнул, как мог, защемил кожу на подбородке. Приподнялся, дал ей расправиться, снова положил голову на стол.  
– Это был не тебе трибьют, – сказал Юра.  
– Я понял, – ответил Данияр.  
– Если б от него что-то живое осталось. Не записи, а чтоб жило.  
– Останется и так. Память.  
Ты же умный мужик, подумал Юра. Не надо так.  
– Забывают уже, – проговорил он. Голос дрожал в костях и уходил в стол. – Скоро забудут совсем.  
– Конечно, нет, – сказал Данияр. – Рекорды остаются.  
Юра покосился на него. Спросил:  
– Ты каждый день поминаешь прошлых чемпионов?  
– Нет, но… все же.  
И че, подумал Юра. Рекорды – это он, конечно, но не совсем, не целиком. Кто вспомнит, как он двигался, как… каково это было – смотреть на него и охуевать. Рекорды – циферки.  
– Часто людей вспоминают по большей части близкие и знакомые, – сказал Данияр негромко. – Даже известных.  
Как мы, подумал Юра. Мы это делаем. Мы это можем.  
– Он так же ходил, – сказал Юра. – В майке и труселях.  
Данияр долго молчал. Юра снова покосился. Подумал: опять это лицо. Хуй знает, что значит.  
– Удобно, – сказал Данияр спокойно. – Пойдем досыпать.  
Юра поднялся со стола, потер подбородок. Голова закружилась, и Юра схватился за край диванчика. Данияр протянул руку.  
Хороший мужик. И вещи говорит ничегошные. Отабек бы не обиделся, что я делаю ему хорошо. Отабек бы не обиделся, что с живым человеком рядом проще. Можно хоть как-то жить и таскать себя с места на место. Из кухни – в кровать, из кровати – в ванную и на улицу, на тренировку. Юра взял руку Данияра, и они пошли. Какая разница, где лежать.  
«Какая разница, где лежать: в больнице или в гробу». Зачем ты так, подумал Юра.  
Что я мог сказать, чтобы ты не делал глупостей? Чтобы ты решил, что живым – лучше? Что я мог сделать, что я не сделал? Я так старался, я все перепробовал, я говорил так, что рот сох.  
Вот и мысли на помозговать, пока лежу, решил Юра, натянул одеяло на голову. До утра. Подумал:  
«Все пройдет», вот что я говорил. «Будет легче». И мне говорили.

– Музыку выбрал? – спросил Яков под конец тренировки. Не первый уже день. Только обычно в начале, чтобы застыдить Юру прямо с порога. Сегодня он с порога ругал его за пропущенные часы, а музыку припас под конец.  
– Не, – сказал Юра, оперся на бортик, нацепил чехлы. – Нет еще.  
– Не можешь выбрать – пойдем с тем, что Лилия подобрала. Зачем я вообще тебя спрашиваю? Так хорошо было, когда ты нас с нею слушался.  
Не было такого, подумал Юра. Что за фишка все приукрашивать.  
Теть Лилия и дядь Яша. Тоже, наверное, думали, что вы на всю жизнь, подумал Юра. Но нет. Только это другое: оба живые, могут видеться, когда захотят. Могут сказать не сказанное когда-то, могут расплеваться или помириться. Юра не слепой и не тупой, он видит, зачем Яков зовет Лилию работать над русской командой. Не ради одних только денег и по знакомству. Точнее – по знакомству как раз, и чтобы потусоваться рядом.  
Юра прижал кулак к груди, выдернул себя со льда с силой, словно примерз. Рухнул на скамейку. Сказал:  
– Нет. Не пойдем.  
– Прекрати капризничать! Что тебе не нравится? Прекрасные прочувствованные мелодии.  
– Про любовь, – сказал Юра. – Нет.  
– Все песни – про любовь, – сказал Яков.  
Это у вас, подумал Юра. Буркнул:  
– Как будто делать больше нечего.  
Яков шумно вздохнул. Сунул руки в карманы куртки, зашуршал, словно искал что-то. Юра расшнуровывал коньки.  
– Тебе подходит, – сказал Яков. – Лист хотя бы. Там напряжение хорошо нарастает, раз ты прыжки любишь под конец.  
Liebestraum. Третий, самый попсовый. Юра не идиот, Юра сразу загуглил, как только госпожа Барановская выдала ему диск. Предложите еще, сука, саундтрек к «Лосту». Life and, сука, death. Они издеваются, что ли?  
– Вы издеваетесь? – спросил Юра. – Вы серьезно?  
– Хорошие композиции, – сказал Яков. – Очень сильные.  
А что бы и не скатать, подумал Юра. В груди было пусто. Он глядел сверху на свой затылок и на лысину Якова. На каток, на протянувшуюся из-под скамейки, как рука, рюкзачную лямку. Чтобы и не скатать, думал он отстраненно, а вокруг было пусто-пусто. Все равно уже. Какая разница.  
В раздевалку надо было идти, чтобы без этих вот разговоров. Дядь Яша бы за мной не поперся, ему лень, и коньки снимать.  
– Юра?..  
Юра глядел на свои руки с концами шнурков и на конек. Медленно поднял голову, потому что на быстро не хватило сил.  
– А?  
Яков помялся. Спросил, глядя на то, как Георгий делает ласточку:  
– Тебе еще долго принимать… препарат твой?  
Все, что Юра пьет и ест, надо сообщать, чтобы вдруг что, допинг какой-нибудь. Охуеть допинг, подумал Юра, еле ползаю.  
– Долго, – сказал Юра. – А что?  
– Ты никак не сосредоточишься.  
– Могу, – сказал Юра. – Вы говорите выбрать из того, что есть. Я говорю – нет.  
– Так предложи свое! Горе мое!  
– Я ищу! Ищу! Не могу я так!..  
Почему все сраные песни – о сраной любви, реально? Не все, но девять десятых.  
– Поговори с Лилией, – сказал Яков, – у нее хороший вкус. Вы раньше так хорошо работали вместе.  
Если я буду сейчас с ней работать так же, как раньше, с переездом в ее квартиры и со всем, мы разосремся, подумал Юра. Потому что это ее «переработай все в творчество»… ну заебись теперь. И не жалко будет, если разосремся, подумал Юра. Как с Милкой, дурой, блядь… «это пройдет, Юрка, это не навсегда, будешь еще счастливым».  
– Я сам, – сказал Юра. – Я сам все сделаю. Никакой любви. Никакого… вот этого.  
– А ты не думал, что это тебе будет полезно? Выплеснуть там… наружу… – Яков пробормотал что-то еще, совсем неразличимое, и затих.  
– А вы психиатр типа? – спросил Юра. – Так что сразу не сказали, я б… – хотел сказать «в дурку бы не попал», но зачем же Якову это знать, для него у Юры был отпуск по известным обстоятельствам. С визитом к специалисту, потому что кто-то же выписал таблетки. – Я бы сразу к вам!  
– Юра! Не кричи.  
– Да не кричу я, – сказал Юра. Натянул кед, затолкал шнурки внутрь. Натянул другой. – Я пойду, короче.  
– Давай, – сказал Яков. Юра встал. Яков зачем-то тронул его за плечо. – Давай, иди. Неплохо поработал сегодня.  
– Ага. Спасибо. – Юра ушагал от его руки.  
– Музыку! – сказал Яков.  
– Ага.  
Отабек всегда подбирал музыку сам. Точнее, они сидели с Данияром и выбирали из того, что натащил Отабек. Так и надо. А то предложат – про любовь. Вот жопа.  
Что-то про дальние страны. Самарканд уже был. Что-то такое же, какой-нибудь «Танец с саблями». Он был уже сто раз, но если в последний раз – давно, то можно стряхнуть с него нафталин.  
Про Казахстан – сразу нет. И про Барселону, пожалуй – нет.  
Про Крестовые походы. Кровь и резня. Песок и замки. Или про Армагеддон. Чтобы рушилось небо. Да. Вот так. Чтобы все к чертям в пепел.  
Как бы ему понравилось. Как бы было охуенно. Вот он точно мне что-то посоветовал бы, думал Юра, доставая из шкафчика полотенце. Глянул в зеркало на дверце. Надышал в каждый угол по очереди. Если рисовать – то в углу, правильно?  
А Данияр хороший мужик. И он тоже что-нибудь посоветует. Но – не то и не так. Не так, чтобы сразу – у-у-ух, и хотелось орать, потому что это так круто! Как для показательных тогда. Они оба были такие укуренные от своих выступлений, от ночи и от всего.  
Не они с Данияром, а понятно.  
Юра дотащился до душевой, включил воду. Прикрыл глаза.  
Он сидел на лавке с полотенцем на голове. Пялился на ноги в шлепанцах. Спина задеревенела. Юра выпрямился. Стащил полотенце, поднялся. Встал к своему шкафчику. Опять эта фигня. Только бы не на выступлениях. Ладно еще – вылеты из себя, как будто все это не с ним. Так было даже легче: смотреть на воющего себя сверху. Но вот это вот, провалы… Юра собрал волосы в пучок, потряс, разбрызгивая воду. Полотенцем стер струйки с шеи и спины.  
Оделся, вышел. Данияр уже ждал на ступеньках.  
– Привет, – сказал он.  
– Музыку, – сказал Юра, – надо. Привет.  
Данияр улыбнулся. Спросил:  
– Еще не подобрали? Для которой?  
– Для произвольной.  
– У тебя есть варианты?  
– Ага, – сказал Юра, и они начали спускаться. – Что-нибудь про конец света. Или про войну какую-нибудь.  
– «Надежда партизана», – сказал Данияр. Открыл дверь машины, запустил Юру на переднее сидение. Юра затолкал сумку назад. Подумал: и правда, люди так делают. Хорошо. Хотя какая разница, делают или нет, он не зассал бы быть первым.  
– Не, что-то, чтоб заснуть не тянуло. Про настоящих партизан. Чтоб… ну ты понял.  
Данияр вырулил с парковки. Поправил зачем-то зеркало. Освежитель в виде пончика в глазури закачался.  
– «Адвент» ваш звучал почти как конец света, – сказал Юра.  
– Да, – сказал Данияр негромко.  
Ты не станешь мне предлагать про любовь, подумал Юра, ты понимаешь. В отличие от всех остальных.  
– Ну так что? – спросил Юра.  
– Я подумаю, – сказал Данияр. – Повспоминаю. Придем домой, я посмотрю, что у меня есть.  
Юра помолчал. Спросил:  
– Его? Ну, что не использовали?..  
– Да, – сказал Данияр. – Я еще не давал Отабеку послушать. Не было случая. У нас не было проблем с музыкой. Это… старые запасы. Юниорские даже.  
– Не обрезанные?  
– Нет.  
Юра покивал. Хорошо. Обрежем, значит, под длину сами. Обнял себя, сунул руки под мышки. Вот так, Отабеково, то, подо что он мог катать. Его. Он будет со мной. Даже если некоторые (Юра покосился на Данияра) не хотят научить меня, я все-таки… все-таки все увидят. Какой он крутой был.  
Как мы бы круто все сделали вместе, дуэтом. Вспомнят Madness. Как мы всех закатали. Как мы умеем вместе произвести охуенность.  
Как нам было вместе хорошо.  
Это будет как песня про любовь.  
– Не, – сказал Юра. – Не надо. Не надо, я сам. Сам найду. Свое.  
Данияр быстро кивнул. Вот ты понимаешь, подумал Юра. Поежился. В машине было холодно. И проехали они больше, чем он представлял. Снова провалился?  
– Может, другие какие-то таблетки, – пробормотал Юра.  
– А что такое? – Данияр глянул на него, обшарил глазами лицо. – Начались головокружения?  
– Нет. Просто… – Да, расскажи ему – и снова в заведение. Отлично. И тогда уж точно пропустить все на свете. – Просто. Опять просраться не могу.  
Данияр сочувственно охнул. Сказал, что они могут заехать в аптеку и взять что-то травяное и без спирта. Траву сенны, заварить как чай – и все пройдет моментально. Но это надо тогда сразу вот сейчас, чтобы до следующего выхода из дома был запас времени.  
Хороший мужик, подумал Юра, надежный. И про слабительное подскажет, и про музыку. Привезет-увезет. Вообще не говно. И понимает, что без Отабека вся жизнь встала на какие-то неправильные рельсы. Надо ему отсосать, подумал Юра.  
Сказал:  
– Я тебе отсосу.  
Данияр издал смущенное «кхе». Сказал:  
– Я польщен.  
Юра серьезно кивнул. Вот так, это честно. Он, конечно, не Отабек…  
А если нету больше Отабека, как тогда? Как, блядь, тогда?.. Юра достал телефон, написал: «Я еду домой. Еще в аптеку надо, запор. Хотя это я наврал, на самом деле какая-то хуйня творится. Надо было придумать что-то не такое резкое, усрусь теперь ни за что». Автокоррекция сама ставила заглавные буквы. Еще бы не правила «усрусь» на «карусель». Отабек грамотный и по-русски, и по-своему. Так и не научил казахскому.  
Юра откинулся на спинку сидения, прикрыл глаза. Нужно было поднять руку с колена, сунуть телефон в карман, но сил не было, и Юра открывал глаза только на светофорах. В аптеку не пошел.  
Чай с сенной вылил, когда Данияр вышел из кухни на треньканье планшета в комнате. Сполоснул кружку, потом подумал: бля, дурак, должен же был остаться мусор… Сел на диванчик, отставил кружку, принялся отдуваться. Сказал появившемуся Данияру: я залпом выпил, противная.  
Данияр сказал, что, может, Юре лучше лечь и отдохнуть. Юра ответил, что он обещал отсосать. Садись. Потянул Данияра к себе. Тот споткнулся, уперся коленом в диванчик рядом с Юриным бедром и сказал: я не настаиваю. Давай потом. Или, если ты не хочешь…  
Хочу, подумал Юра, разбираясь с его брюками. Чего не хочу. Хочу. Он хороший мужик, все они, что ли, казахи – хорошие?.. Юра сдернул с Данияра брюки и белье. Поднялся, пихнул на диванчик. Сам встал на колени, потом сел на пол. Ноги неудобно уперлись, и Юра снова встал на колени, присел на пятки. Взял член Данияра в кольцо пальцев. Подумал: хорошо, что я не чувствую, как пахнет. Он мылся, как пришел, но не смоешь же свой запах совсем. И мыло у нас другое, чем Отабек мылся. Юра прикрыл глаза, открыл рот широко и наделся на головку. Подумал: мы встречаемся. Ну и все. Так надо. Бывает, что люди встречаются не потому, что специально друг для друга их делали, а потому, что… клево, удобно. Хороший мужик. Кто не встретил своих людей и кто их проебал, до них и после них – как-то ведь встречаются и живут. Юра обвел член языком, прижал снизу, подержал. Причмокнул. Данияр завозился, погладил по волосам.  
Юра сбил его руку предплечьем, глянул снизу вверх, проговорил невнятно: нет! Нет. Сколько, блядь, раз говорить.  
Данияр убрал руку, повозил по обивке и убрал за голову. Юра скользил напряженными губами по члену вниз и вверх. Взял плотно под головкой. Данияр подался было вверх, Юра хлопнул его по колену. Нет. Тихо. Погоди. Данияр замер. Юра провел языком под головкой.  
Данияр кончил ему на футболку. Юра тут же ее с себя содрал, поднялся.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Данияр, – это было очень хорошо.  
– Да пожалуйста, – сказал Юра и ушел чистить зубы. Закрыл холодную воду, оставил горячую. От раковины повалил пар.  
Подумал: ты меня видишь? А? А что ты хотел? Ты первый меня бросил. Тебе было по фигу, что я останусь. Как я буду. Я бы… я бы всегда с тобой был.  
– Предатель, – проговорил Юра, сплюнул пеной в раковину. – Я бы всегда был рядом. Читал бы тебе, мыл, все бы делал. Кормил, мы бы столько вкусного попробовали. Мороженое любое. Столько интересного бы увидели. Все-все. – Юра всхлипнул, посмотрел на помутневшее зеркало во вчерашних, едва уже заметных полосах. – Что, кинул и доволен? Освободитель. Я бы тебя так любил. Я так тебя люблю. Какого х…  
– Юра.  
Юра обернулся со щеткой в руке. Данияр стоял у двери и трогал лунку, где должен был быть замок. Юра поднял брови, спросил:  
– Чего?  
– Просто, – сказал Данияр. – Занимаю очередь.  
Юра кивнул. Выключил воду. Бросил щетку в стакан. Запустил Данияра, сам сел за компьютер. Зашел в папку с музыкой.  
Шумела вода. Руки лежали на клавиатуре. Какие у меня тощие стали руки, подумал Юра, глядя на неподвижные кисти. Как лапы куриные.  
Нога затекла. В квартире было тихо. Потом грохнула на кухне посуда.  
Юра моргнул. Вытянул ногу, повозил по креслу попой. Проводник писал сверху: «Поиск может быть медленным в неиндексированных расположениях». «Объекты, удовлетворяющие критериям поиска, не найдены». Отлично, подумал Юра, а я что-то искал? Музыку, да. В строке поиска значилось: «отпусти». И хорошо, что ничего не найдено, еще бы я слушал русскую попсу. Он стер слово, файлы вернулись на место. Юра сгорбился, стащил руки с клавиатуры и мышки, уронил на колени.  
Подумал: я больше не могу. Честно. Это никогда не кончится. Он медленно вдохнул, чувствуя, как раздвигаются ребра. Выдохнул. Легкие словно вытесали из гранита.  
Черного. И фотки яркие везде. И цветы. И конек черный. И без эпитафии.  
Юра потер рот, который словно расплавился и отвис, как у старика. Сказал:  
– Мне очень без тебя хуево. Я знаю, что ты не просто так, но бля. Нам было бы так клево. Я бы все сделал, ну. Все-все. – Юра опустил голову еще ниже, почти коснулся лбом края стола. Живот сдавило. Юра продолжал вполголоса: – Мы даже не попытались, вдруг бы что-то получилось. А не понравилось бы – вместе бы сдохли. Почему ты один? Я хотел с тобой.  
Юра замолчал и подумал вяло: деда. Да. Точно. И Данияр теперь. Хороший мужик.  
Юра распрямился, снова вдохнул и выдохнул. Огляделся. Отабек, конечно, слышит, зря Юра, что ли, ему написывает? Так легче. Юра включил скайп и принялся строчить. Подумал: можно еще снимать видяшки про себя, как прошел день. Как мы делали, когда один из нас уже дрых, а другому было лень писать руками. Так клево: утром увидеть, что он прислал хуевое, темное видео с вебки, и голос… Юра улыбнулся. Да. Сниму перед сном, а он посмотрит.  
Но сначала дела. Юра свернул скайп, покрутил таблицу файлов. Покусал щеку. Подумал: не помню, что из этого крутое. А загуглить новое – какими словами? Epic music of doom?  
Юра открыл гугл и набрал: epic music of doom. Потом подумал, стер doom и написал: crusades.  
Потыкал по ссылкам на видео. Медленно, медленно, какой-то вялый Deus vult. Так, а это что? Та же группа, и видео, кажется, про войну. Хорошо. Пусть люди умирают. Люди умирали задолго до нас, погибали хуже, страшнее, раньше. Помногу. Мы просто такие же. Природа и история берут свое. Никто не живет вечно. Мы – правило, не исключение. Все эти жуткие битвы, где столько народу… а остальные доживали как-то. Как-то могли.  
Юра забил группу и название песни в строку музыки вконтакте. Включил единственный результат. После долгого, дольше, чем в видео, вступления, последовала мелодия без слов. Только хор пел на фоне: heaven help us. И еще что-то на непонятном языке. А где-е, подумал Юра, где текст про то, как по Европе пройти нельзя, чтоб не наступить на братскую могилу, и европейская кровь из этого рождена? И медленнее, кажется, чем вариант на видео.  
Какая разница, о чем поют, все равно без слов, одна мелодия. Мелодия тревожная. Зато я буду знать, подумал Юра. Что это именно про кровищу.  
Подошедшему с ложкой Данияру он включил сначала вариант с текстом, прямо на видео наложены субтитры готическим, но понятным шрифтом. Сказал: ты читай только. Сам слизнул с ложки макаронину.  
Читай, слушай и скажи, что ему бы понравилось. Ему бы реально понравилось, думал Юра, это же так круто, так не избито, так… не уныло. Он каким угодно был, но унылым – нет.  
– Ты уверен, что про геноцид – это будет… прилично? – спросил Данияр.  
– А все равно ведь одна музыка.  
– Загуглят, – сказал Данияр рассудительно. – Думаешь, не узнают, о чем?  
– А типа танец с саблями можно, а это – нет? – сказал Юра. – Там тоже оружие, и вообще, намек на исторический конфликт. Там с этим ебучим князем Игорем такая кровавая баня была.  
Данияр сказал: так-то оно так, но, может, что-то все-таки менее злободневное? Хуясе злободневное, ответил Юра, Война роз и немце-фашисты – до сих пор в повестке программы «Время»?  
– Темп высокий, – сказал Данияр. – Быстровато. Передышек нет.  
– Как нет? Вон, где хор... – Юра поставил видео на паузу, запустил вконтактовский вариант. – Вот, тут вообще унылота.  
Данияр слушал, облокотившись на спинку кресла. Юра сел на край, чтобы не касаться затылком. Отабек так же стоял, когда Юра ему что-то показывал на экране, а Юра ложился ему на руку.  
– Все равно, как-то это оскорбительно, – сказал Данияр.  
– Да тут даже никаких чувств верующих.  
– Не всем судьям понравится напоминание о кровавой истории их родины.  
– А я ебал, – сказал Юра.  
– Ты это не скатаешь, – сказал Данияр. – Будет тяжело.  
– А ты мне тренер, что ли? – спросил Юра. – Нет? Ну и все.  
Данияр подумал и сказал:  
– Как знаешь.  
Забрал свою ложку и пошел на кухню. Юра сказал ему в спину:  
– Ему бы понравилось!  
Данияр ничего не ответил.  
Знает, что я прав, подумал Юра, вот и не спорит. Он выдвинул ящик стола, достал флэшку. Набрал в гугле: «скачать звуковую дорожку youtube». Потом подумал: а минусовка-то этого у них есть? Нормальная только, чтобы просто без слов, а не всю песню перекроили к чертям. И еще подумал: Отабек любил, что мне нравится всякая история. И что не нравится ебучая любовь и ебучая нежность. Так, как ее показывают везде, как про нее поют, как ее ставят хореографически. Это… не то, не так, даже агапэ не передает. Точнее, особенно оно и не передает.  
Почему тогда, блядь, любая песня теперь про это – как обухом по голове, так, что слезы брызгают?..  
Этот мир с его радио, его телеком, его фильмами сделан для счастливых. Которые думают, что нашли своего человека, и угнездились. А тех, кто теперь не живет, а доживает один – он добивает еще больше. Вот спасибо, бля, подумал Юра, специально, что ли, чтоб не портили благолепный вид.  
Яков не одобрит. Лилия тоже. Это не балет. Юра выдернул флэшку из порта.  
Выбрался из-за стола, переместился на кухню. Данияр сливал макароны, зацепив дуршлаг за край раковины.  
– Сколько у меня еще сезонов? – спросил Юра. Данияр обернулся от раковины. Поставил кастрюлю обратно на плиту. Юра пояснил: – Сколько у меня осталось еще хороших сезонов? Скажи как тренер.  
– Не знаю, – сказал Данияр. – Если не получишь травм, если спина будет позволять – то еще очень много. А что такое?  
– Так, – сказал Юра. – Просто.  
– У тебя такой талант, ты почти не растерял подготовку. Глупо было бы бросать сейчас или брать перерыв.  
– Да я ничего, – Юра сел, подтянул колени, поставил пятки на край диванчика. – Че ты волнуешься?  
Данияр быстро улыбнулся и сказал: ничего. Наоборот, восхищаюсь.  
У меня катание, подумал Юра, у него мальчик Егор. Мальчик-сральчик. Сколько с ним надо ебаться, чтобы вылепить что-то годное. Я не был таким уебищем в его возрасте. Какой это класс, первый… Может, в этом и смысл, подумал он. Чтоб дольше и интенсивнее с ним трахаться. Чтоб ни на что времени не было и сил, и мыслей.  
Когда тренируешься – полегче. Особенно когда сложно. Дыхания не хватает еще и на мысли. И… правильно говорят, наверное, не пиздят: спорт, эндорфины, полезно. Раз уж их нет самих по себе. Есть даже такая история: про мужика, у которого от депрессии было плохо с сердцем. И он взялся бегать, чтоб сердце напрягалось и убило его, наконец. Бежал, бежал, чуть не сдох – и тут отпустило. Эндорфины или что там.  
А еще можно не спать, потому что после сна особенно хуево, подумал Юра. И много еще чего можно. Только не помогает. Таблетки немного помогают.  
Заверения, что скоро будет легче, не помогают особенно.  
Что, всю жизнь так, подумал он, немножко лучше, когда катаешься, а как перестаешь – так жопа? Не хочу так.  
Но деда. Юра закрыл глаза ладонями. Деда. Блядь. Когда он уже…  
Нет! Нет, нет, нет, нельзя, фу, он этого не думал. Пусть не болеет, живет долго. И так я ему устроил.  
– Юра, зелень тебе прямо в соус или сверху?  
Юра стащил ладони с лица, буркнул: сверху. А вообще поебать.  
Данияр поставил перед ним тарелку. Макароны, соус сверху. Без мяса. Юра втянул носом пар. Нюх не вернулся. Данияр протянул Юре вилку. Забрал кружку. Спросил:  
– Будешь еще сенну?  
– Не, – сказал Юра, – потом.  
Данияр налил ему обычного чаю. Юра наколол на вилку макарон. Вилка была тяжелая, словно из чугуна. Юра упер предплечье в край стола, посидел так. С трудом поднес вилку ко рту, с трудом разжевал и проглотил. Положил вилку, забрался в угол диванчика.  
– Невкусно? – спросил Данияр.  
– Вкусно. Просто не хочу.  
– Юра, надо есть.  
«Надо спать, Юр», говорил Отабек, переворачивался на бок и клал руку поперек груди. И сразу становилось тепло, а спать все равно не хотелось, хотелось дуть ему в ухо и трогать холодной ступней ступню, и хулиганить. А потом повернуться спиной, утолочься, чтобы ей было тепло от его груди, и тогда можно закрыть глаза и полежать так, и сон придет.  
Юра утер глаза кулаком. Подумал: разве не должно прекратиться от таблеток? Реву и реву, сколько можно. Говорили, правда, что это лучше, чем без слез. Типа выходит.  
Отабек не плакал. Юра не замечал, хотя не отлучался, только помыться-переодеться. Ел при нем, дремал при нем. Мама его плакала, да. А сам Отабек – как-то нет. Сказал только: это не жизнь.  
Без пизды. Это не жизнь.  
– Поешь, – сказал Данияр. – Пожалуйста. Ради меня. – Юра пожал плечами. Данияр поковырялся у себя в тарелке и сказал: – Тогда ради Отабека. Он не хотел бы…  
Юра пихнул себя по диванчику, поднялся и ушел в комнату. С силой хлопнул дверью. Сделал круг по комнате, но тут завод кончился, и он упал на кровать на спину, рука на груди.  
Данияр открыл дверь гораздо тише, чем Юра ее закрыл.  
Сказал прямо с порога:  
– Извини.  
– Дешево, – сказал Юра. – И по-скотски.  
– Извини.  
Юра уперся локтями в покрывало, кое-как сел. Сказал:  
– Больше никогда.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Данияр. – Больше никогда.  
Юра кивнул, упал обратно. Ком поднялся из груди и заткнул горло снизу, там, где оно переходило в желудок.  
– Все-таки, может быть, поешь? – спросил Данияр. – Нужно поесть, чтобы принять лекарство. И чтобы были силы. На такую программу их нужно много.  
Юра перекатился на бок, стащил себя на пол. Посидел на ковре. Поднялся, прошел мимо Данияра. Взял вилку. Уговорил себя на полтарелки. От таблетки, как обычно, коротко затошнило.  
Когда Юра пошел мыться, Данияр уже спал. Юра переслушал столько музыки, что она оставила в ушах звон, а в голове – мешанину из мелодий. Как переплетенные хвосты крысиного короля.  
Юра тихо отодвинул кресло, погасил монитор. Встал над раковиной и долго пялился в зеркало. Надо было раздеться. Юра с минуту собирался с силами. Стащил с себя все, уронил у машинки. Подумал: потом разгребу. Пустил воду, переключил на душ. Забрался в ванну, сел, привалился к холодной стенке спиной. Побежали мурашки. Юра терпел, под спиной скоро нагрелось. Юра взял душ и стал поливать себе плечи. Подумал: за что. За что мне это все.  
За что ему это все было.  
Заткнул рот коленом, и по нему текли слюни и собирались слезы. Губы сводило, рот было не закрыть, и Юра пихал в него колено, чтобы было не громко.  
Плача, подобрал мочалку. Всхлипывая, налил геля для душа. Высморкался, потом еще раз. Принялся себя тереть. Умывал лицо то и дело горячей ладонью.  
Как выбрался, не мог вспомнить. Просто оказался на полотенце и с еще одним в руках. С волос на плечи текла вода.  
На запотевшем зеркале в углу красовался астериск, похожий на наложенный на букву «х» плюс.


	3. Chapter 3

Хороший способ как-то пережить трудные времена – отмечать маленькие победы. Съел завтрак – молодец. Хвалить его, конечно же, не стоит, думал Данияр, он опять рассердится. Скажет, что я с ним, как с маленьким.  
Не помню, чтобы я хотел своих детей, подумал он, собирая посуду. А про подопечных Юра прав. И ни в какую Канаду я не переберусь, и никаких актеров рекламы учить стоять на коньках не буду. Только если предложат хорошие деньги в дополнение к. Егор представляется вполне обучаемым. К нему бы еще, в самом деле, девочку, не ставил я женских программ, а жаль, было бы захватывающе. И полный комплект.  
Данияр перебирал в голове упражнения, которые даст Егору сегодня, пока мыл посуду, а Юра был в комнате и, видимо, собирался. Он был вялый, не спал всю ночь. Снотворное? Но препараты не надо мешать, да и держать снотворное дома…  
Давно я, в самом деле, не общался с такими юными, думал Данияр, вытирая руки, нужно почитать, освежить. Юра ел, а он качал на планшет книги. Уселся на кухне с кружкой. Юра закончил, но не уходил. Смотрел. Сейчас спросит: пасешь? И нужно будет сказать, что нет. Просто хочется побыть рядом.  
Это не такая уж и неправда. Юра стал убегать из постели рано, а приходить поздно, и в машине по пути на тренировку и обратно больше молчал. И кино вечером в обнимку было словно мимо него. Хотя обнимать за плечи позволял. Прижимался даже.  
– Как у вас там, у муслимов, – спросил Юра, уставившись сквозь стол и свою вторую кружку, – самоубийцы попадают в ад?  
– Я не мусульманин, – сказал Данияр.  
– А он?  
– И Отабек, – сказал Данияр с нажимом. Невежливо, «он». «Он» может быть кто угодно. А у них словно по умолчанию. – И семья у него не из религиозных. Родители, по крайней мере, я не знаю про старших родственников.  
– И чего? Если ваш Аллах есть, то какая разница, веришь в него или нет.  
Данияр положил планшет. Юра захотел обратиться к богу. Так. Хорошо. В этом многие находят утешение. Он сложил руки у планшета, потом расцепил, взял кружку, чтобы жест не казался натужным. Спросил:  
– Пойдем в храм? Там… э… сами собой снисходят ответы на все вопросы. Говорят.  
Юра посмотрел на него большими глазами. Красные, словно пялился всю ночь в монитор. Но за компьютером его не было. Данияр вставал, искал его. Юра сидел на унитазе, и как только Данияр сунулся, завопил: выйди, выйди! Сидел он в штанах, но… может, совсем глухо и совсем не получается, и он просто ждет. Нужно заварить ему сенну покрепче.  
– Какой, блядь, храм, – сказал Юра, – я-то тут при чем. Я про вас. Про него. У вас же взрываются смертники, типа сами, самоубийцы. За дело Аллаха. И попадают в ваш рай. Так или не так?  
– Не «ваш», а «их», – сказал Данияр, – я не имею к экстремизму никакого отношения.  
– Блядь, ты можешь сказать прямо или нет?!  
– Что? – спросил Данияр спокойно. Выдержки – не терять, даже если Юра кричит. На него нападала иногда раздражительность: головные боли, скачки давления, процессы, которые происходили от таблеток в мозгу, а теперь еще и запор. Ничего удивительного.  
– Отабек в вашем раю или как? Он же… ну, он же… ну не для себя… не совсем для себя… дурак же… – Юра сглотнул, проговорил голосом, словно стонущая струна: – Он же… чтобы типа… других не мучить… это богоугодно… нет? А? Он же… ходил в мечеть хоть раз… это должно считаться…  
Как утешительно было бы думать, что есть некое место, куда отправляются все твои мертвые, подумал Данияр. Особенно молодые, которые не успели ничего. И успевают уже там. Как это, наверное, нужно, особенно тем, кто не должен был сталкиваться со смертью ровесников.  
– Да, – сказал Данияр. – Конечно. Он в хорошем месте.  
Юра вскинул голову, схватил вдруг и швырнул в него коробкой из-под таблеток.  
– Че ты мне врешь! Че ты… тебе совсем насрать?! Может, ему плохо там!  
И что ты от меня хочешь, подумал Данияр, вздохнул. Нагнулся к полу, подобрал шлепнувшуюся у ноги коробку. Положил на стол. Что ты от меня хочешь, правда. Я ничего не могу. Я сделал все, что мог. Я уговаривал. Что все еще может быть хорошо. Врачи же сказали – лечение еще может дать результат. Всякое бывает. Отабек ответил: они рекомендовали привыкать. К этому вот. Данияр сказал: люди живут и так.  
И много чего говорил еще, делился спортивными новостями, потому что Отабеку было, кажется, интересно, он даже иногда отвечал. Спокойный. Смирился, подумал Данияр. Он всегда был очень собранным мальчиком. Если что-то идет не по-твоему, нужно стоять на своем. Искать другие пути.  
Нужно было додуматься уже тогда, что он и найдет – другой путь. Выход.  
Юра глядел на него и дышал со всхлипами, плечи дергались. И ты, подумал Данияр. Тоже бросаешься своим настроением, горстями прямо, и не помнишь, что я тоже, вообще-то, остался без него. И что я тоже все это наблюдал с самого начала конца. С того самого звонка с незнакомого городского номера.  
Он выдохнул. Отпил чаю. Подумал: это нездорово – сходиться, когда оба не пережили еще горе. Потому что слепимся горем, и оно застынет и никогда не уйдет, будет прыгать от одного к другому и питаться. Как-то мы это неудачно.  
Но что было делать?..  
– Че молчишь? – спросил Юра. Данияр осторожно поставил кружку. Юра подтянул колени под подбородок и сказал: – Извини.  
Данияр кивнул и сказал:  
– Я уверен, что ему, где бы он ни был, хорошо. Лучше, по крайней мере, чем было.  
– А если нет? Тогда какой смысл?! Он же… чтоб не мучиться… а если там, – Юра потыкал пальцем в потолок, – все говенно, то… никакого нет выхода. Вообще. Когда плохо. Так, что ли? Мы в тюрьме?  
– Юра, только честно, ты проглотил? Не выплюнул?  
– А давай мне еще уколы ставить, – прошипел Юра, подался вперед, ударился коленками о край стола, – чтоб я вообще был овощ! Вопросов не задавал, не думал ни о чем, не пиздел! Вот как будет охуенно, вот просто праздник.  
– На что ты сердишься?  
– На то, что все, может, было зря! Что ему там хуево… тогда… – он всхлипнул, с силой утерся. – Зачем тогда?  
Слезы – это хорошо, подумал Данияр. Слезы – это облегчение. Когда человек плачет, он, скорее всего, переживет черную полосу. Когда человек молчит и разговаривает со всеми спокойно – он, скорее всего, прокусит себе язык ночью, когда будет дежурить самая безалаберная медсестра, и захлебнется.  
Данияр пересел на диванчик, подвинулся к Юре. Юра отполз от него к стенке. Данияр пересел еще ближе, обнял и прижал его к себе. Юра подался, словно опрокинулась на бок игрушка.  
– Я не знаю, – сказал Данияр негромко. – Там, скорее всего, ничего нет. Просто ничего. Как темнота, как сон. Уснуть – и все. Не больно, ничего. Длинный-длинный отдых.  
Юра затих, только вздрагивал. Данияр гладил его пальцем по плечу и думал, что, с другой стороны, плаксивость – признак окончательно разболтанных нервов и постоянной тревоги.  
Может быть, и есть смысл давать что-то посильнее. Курс не допили, но уже так долго… Сложно смотреть, как он мучается. Нужно будет сводить его…  
– Тогда нет выхода, – сказал Юра слабо. – И ничего не сделать, вообще ничего… что за хуйня…  
Данияр прижал его к себе крепче и подумал: хорошо, что он так думает. В разговорах про ад для самоубийц есть свой резон: меньше соблазна. Что-то должно быть просто нельзя. Ни в коем случае. Что-то должно быть более страшно, чем жизнь, чтобы не отказываться от жизни. Настолько сильный запрет, чтобы даже не думать.  
Хорошо, если Юра уверен, что Отабеку там плохо. Значит, не захочет сам. Хорошо.  
– Медитация помогает, – сказал Данияр. – От мыслей. Помогает переключиться.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Юра, откашлялся, хлюпнул носом. – Отлично. Помедитирую – и все пройдет.  
– Не сразу. Но правда. Может быть, попробовать? Не может быть, чтобы тебе не советовали.  
Юра дернул плечом под его рукой. Завозился, спустил ноги на пол. Наклонился вперед, словно тошнило. Посидел. Данияр гладил его по спине.  
– Никуда не деться, – сказал Юра, не глядя на него. Из волос показывалось ухо. – Мы тут заперты. И все было зря. А я его не отговорил. Он же это ради меня, знаешь?  
– Нет, – сказал Данияр. – Это не так.  
– Че не так, когда так. Он говорил… – Юра с хлюпаньем утер лицо предплечьем, – что типа тебе так будет легче. Не буду обузой. Мне и всем. Что я еще молодой. Дурак, а? – Юра повернул голову, улыбнулся зачем-то. Данияр поправил ворот рубашки. – Дурак, скажи? Мы б научились. Ну трудно, но мы бы… я бы все делал… чего он… а?  
Разве это жизнь, подумал Данияр. От чемпиона до паралитика. Навсегда без своего главного дела. Все потому, что на дорогах не любят мотоциклистов. Врачи сказали, что не было бы шлема – голову расшиб бы совсем, и насмерть. Но шлем был. Отабек сказал Данияру как-то посреди разговора о слухах про олимпийскую сборную: жаль. Что не сразу насмерть. Насколько меньше было бы возни. Данияр помолчал, потом сказал: не надо так. Отабек скосил глаза. Данияр сказал, проглотив беспомощную слабость рук и голоса: даже не думай. Пока жив – есть борьба. Не только в спорте, но и вообще.  
Больше Отабек ни о чем подобном при нем не упоминал. Идеально светские беседы. Это с Юрой у них было что-то – на ухо, тихо, через слезы-сопли, и сонное, когда Юра лежал у него на плече и подремывал, бурчал что-то, обнаженно-интимное. Данияр смотрел исподтишка. Как вуайерист.  
Надо было догадаться. Почувствовать. Предотвратить. Но если Отабек что-то решил…  
Данияр улыбнулся. Подумал: я скучаю. Не так, как семья и Юра, но это и не соревнование.  
Юра повесил голову. Плечи были совсем костлявые.  
– Нам скоро выходить, – сказал Данияр. Юра покивал, волосы заволновались, как занавеска от ветра. Данияр потер пальцы и сказал: – Можем все-таки заехать в храм.  
– В мечеть? – проговорил Юра без выражения.  
– Почему? Ты же православный.  
– Крещеный. Но вообще-то я ебал. При чем тут православие? Он если и… то точно не православный.  
– Ты, – сказал Данияр.  
– А чего я.  
– Нужно заботиться о себе.  
– А мне заебись, – сказал Юра. – Это ему там хуево.  
– Да с чего ты это взял?  
Юра вскинул голову, стер волосы с лица, словно липкую грязь. Показал зубы. Потом выпрямился, потер себя по коленкам раскрытыми ладонями. Сказал:  
– Не. Ничего. Так просто.  
– Ты просто волнуешься, – сказал Данияр. – От неизвестности. Никто же не знает, что – там. Может, как раз время поискать… ответы? У тех, кто этим занимается. Успокоение.  
– Ага. Да. Круто, – сказал Юра.  
Протащил себя по диванчику, протиснулся мимо Данияра на выход, ушел в ванную. Зашумела вода. Данияр тоже встал, подобрал планшет. Он оттянул руку. Все тело было тяжелое.  
Это мне надо в церковь, подумал он.  
Глупости, конечно.  
На кухне было холодно. Данияр вошел в комнату, как в магазин с зимней улицы.

– Ну как понравилась музыка? – спросил Данияр, чтобы что-то спросить.  
– Да так, – сказал Юра вяло. Приоткрыл глаза. Голова его моталась между сиденьем и подголовником, когда машина вздрагивала. – Что ты говорил – передыха нет и ритм один всегда. Но можно склеить. Там проигрыш. Ну, из варианта со словами взять, он там был. И когда меняется на хор – тоже менять. Нормально, сойдет. Только типа это вызовет разговоры, и надо хорошо подумать. – Он снова закрыл глаза. – По фигу. Какая разница? Пусть возгорится у кого-нибудь.  
Хорошо, подумал Данияр. Озаботился программой. Хорошо, отлично. Еще одна маленькая победа. Пусть катается, это лечит. Свое дело, свое все. Он же был кем-то до Отабека – и будет после, значит, нужно только вспомнить, как это было. Юра стоит на этом пути, а значит, все будет хорошо.  
Данияр потер уголок глаза, опустил козырек. На небо выползло нежданное солнце. Вот так, после дождя – всегда солнце. И именно для этого и надо жить не и сдаваться, чтобы увидеть его неотвратимый восход.  
Что же я не сказал этого тогда, подумал он. Вдруг бы количество слов перешло в качество. Вдруг бы он ухватился за нашу уверенность, что все еще может быть как минимум неплохо, раз ему настолько не хватало своей.  
– У меня на самом деле не запор, – сказал Юра. – Я наврал.  
Просто отлично, подумал Данияр. Я чуть не отравил золотого призера слабительным без всяких к этому показаний.  
– Юра, – сказал Данияр. – Зачем?  
Юра смотрел в свое окно. Сказал:  
– Просто. Спизданул. К слову пришлось.  
Ничего себе – к слову. Шутки у тебя, подумал Данияр. Шутки… шутит? Вот это было бы прекрасно. О пользе юмора в кризисных ситуациях написана тонна статей.  
– А больше ты мне ничего не врешь? – спросил Данияр.  
– Нет, – сказал Юра. – А ты мне?  
– Пожалуй, тоже нет.  
– И типа что не забыл еще его – тоже не врешь?  
– Юра.  
– Чего? Не так, что ли? А мальчик твой Егор, который говно – это как?  
– Это «надо на что-то жить», – сказал Данияр и подумал: а что ты хотел, чтобы я навсегда надел траур и ничего больше никогда не делал и ни с кем не общался? Даже ты занимаешься своим. А я – своим. Неужели с какого-то ракурса это должно быть стыдным?  
– Он, значит, был очередной, – сказал Юра. – После кого-то, перед кем-то.  
– А как должно быть, по-твоему? – спросил Данияр ровным голосом. Расслабил руки на руле.  
– То есть, сейчас вот Егор, потом еще кто-то, а его все забудут, – сказал Юра. – Ну подумаешь, был такой. Как-то катался. А твой новый его типа затмит.  
Фигурное катание тоже должно было сразу кончиться, подумал Данияр. И снова разжал пальцы на руле. Сказал Юре мысленно: я все понимаю, но это глупо. По-детски. Сколько можно. Это утомляет. Сколько можно. Ты взрослый человек. Спортсмен. Не позорься.  
– Никто не затмит, – сказал он. – Ты прекрасно знаешь.  
Юра пнул что-то под бардачком. Сложил руки на груди. Буркнул:  
– Да конечно.  
То есть, никуда мы сегодня не поедем, подумал Данияр. Ни есть в какое-нибудь заведение, ни в церковь. Сразу домой. Домой так домой. Поесть, что-то поделать – и скоро спать. Скорее бы спать.  
Как он дошел до жизни такой? Очень странное состояние. Как на настолько скучном, что физически больно, фильме. Скорее бы можно было домой.  
Если уснуть первым, то не увидишь, как Юра желает Отабеку спокойной ночи в скайп. Тоже плюс.  
Как дошло до жизни такой? Как он в ней увяз?  
Ох, нечего, нечего, это мысли, которые разбалтывают. Результаты появляются, если ты отбрасываешь мысль, что можно отказаться от этого ребенка, и будут другие, и просто делаешь то, что нужно, дав столько времени навыкам установиться, сколько им нужно. Сколько приличных фигуристов было загублено еще в детстве бесконечной беготней по тренерам? Нужно надолго решить, что будем вместе и будем работать – и приступить, и не сдаваться.  
Приступил и не сдаюсь, подумал Данияр. Сказал:  
– Закажем сегодня пиццу. Не буду готовить. Или, может, ты хочешь?..  
Юра замотал головой. Сказал:  
– А мы все жрем. Как будто не было ничего. Как будто все так и надо.  
На него это нападало периодически: а вот мы живем, делаем свои повседневные дела, словно бы нам все равно. У Данияра первые дни после второго и последнего звонка с известного уже городского номера тоже держалось такое понимание вещей. Потом прошло.  
– Мы никому не сделаем лучше, если будем голодать. Как думаешь? С чем ты будешь пиццу?  
– Ты издеваешься, что ли? Хлеб!  
А. В самом деле. Хлеб, тесто. Данияр вздохнул, улыбнулся старательно, сказал:  
– Я не специально. Извини. Тогда, пожалуй, китайские коробочки. С рисом, с лапшой. А?  
– Какая разница.  
Юра, как приехали, умылся, разделся и сразу лег, не реагировал на вопросы, и Данияр выбрал коробочки на свой вкус. Разные, чтобы пробовать друг у друга. Юра выполз из комнаты, как только курьер ушел.  
– Поедим за кино? – спросил Данияр.  
– Да, давай, – сказал Юра.  
Они перенесли на кухню ноутбук, устроились на диванчике. Юра привалился к Данияру, его коробочка грела ему бедро. Юра вяло там ковырялся, подолгу держал палочки во рту. Потом поставил на стол, сжался весь, сунул ладони в подмышки. Данияр спросил: холодно? Юра сказал: да что-то да.  
Когда уже включат отопление, подумал Данияр. Кино про трансформеров гремело так, что скрипели динамики.  
Нужно в кино. Нужно куда-то выходить. Нужно что-то делать. Хоть в храм, в самом деле. Если даже религию придумали для чьей-то выгоды, а не для облегчения болей, то сейчас ее можно использовать и так.  
Если бог есть, то он, конечно, неправ, подумал Данияр. Поцеловал Юру в макушку. Тот мерно сопел, но не спал, подергивал иногда коленом в такт взрывам. Как-то все не так должно быть устроено. И пугалки адом против самоубийства должны быть, но, если кто-то все-таки так сделает… особенно молодежь, которая – от безнадежности.  
Юра уснул за двадцать минут до титров. Данияр вытянул из-под него затекшую руку, размял. Поднял Юру и понес. Сгрузил на постель. Раздел, укрыл одеялом. Ушел мыться.  
Когда вернулся, Юра лежал на боку и быстро набирал в телефоне. Данияр отвел взгляд и забрался под одеяло, лег спиной. Подумал: значит, не спал, а просто хотел покататься на руках. Улыбнулся уголком рта. Подумал: надо чаще это делать. Совместные просмотры. Это хорошая привычка не-одиночества.  
Юра ткнул ему в спину чем-то острым. Прижался лбом к лопаткам, сунул ноги к ногам. Нос у него был холодный.  
– Не дуйся, – сказал он.  
– Я не дуюсь, с чего ты взял, – сказал Данияр.  
– Я просто… я не могу, когда ему плохо. Что делать, а? Что делать? Бля, это еще хуже.  
– С чего ты взял? – спросил Данияр. – Тебе кто-то сказал?  
– Он сам, – сказал Юра, подсунул руку ему под локоть, обнял за живот.  
Приехали. Просто прекрасно, подумал Данияр. Скорая психиатрическая… я должен знать ее номер, но не знаю, потому что в тот раз вызывал простую «Скорую». Что же таблетки не хотят работать…  
Он погладил Юру по кисти, накрыл ладонью у себя на животе. Спросил:  
– Он тебе является? Ты прямо его видишь?  
– Нет, – сказал Юра. – Во сне иногда. А ты?  
– И я, – сказал Данияр.  
Чаще всего Отабек снился юниором. Как они ставят программу, как они ждут самолета, как они перед выходом на лед обмениваются последними нервными, обернутыми в уверенность, фразами. Взрослым приснился один раз, и был он очень грустный, и Данияру тоже было грустно, и он проснулся оттого, что щемило в груди, и тут же забыл все другие сны, кроме этого. Открыл окно, впустил воздух в душную до тяжелой головы комнату.  
– Мы… знаешь, мы договорились с ним, – сказал Юра. – Что когда кто-то из нас умрет, он даст другому знак. Оттуда. Хорошо там или нет. Ну… ну и вот.  
– Он подает тебе знаки?  
– Да. И я не придумываю.  
– Ты уверен, что это именно он? Может быть, это просто совпадение. Как загадать, чтобы вышло солнце в виде знамения, и оно случайно выходит, потому что такая погода.  
Юра рывком вытянул руку у него из-под локтя. Откатился. Спине стало холодно. Данияр повернулся на другой бок. Юра прошипел:  
– Я не дурак и я не пизжу! Натуральный знак. Рисует.  
Если ты не начнешь его отпускать, у тебя никогда не отболит, подумал Данияр. Если ты продолжишь придумывать, что он тебя слышит, читает сообщения и теперь вот – пишет, ты никогда не начнешь жить свою жизнь. Люди умирают. Остальные как-то живут. Не мы первые. Господи…  
Данияр потер лицо. Сказал:  
– Хорошо. Как рисует, чем?  
– На зеркале. Пальцем, наверное.  
– Занятно.  
Юра обшарил глазами его лицо, сказал:  
– Ты мне не веришь.  
– Я верю, что ты чувствуешь его присутствие, – сказал Данияр.  
– Ну тебя! – воскликнул Юра, пнул его в колено, но голой ступней и сидя получилось не больно. – Это… это же контакт, он же тогда, получается… ну, с нами, реально, и ему плохо там, и… и мы что-то можем сделать. Вдруг можем? Вдруг… можно… как-то… поговорить…  
– Юра.  
Юра отпихнул его протянутую руку, вскочил, заходил по комнате. Данияр потер рот, да так и остался с ладонью на подбородке, чтобы вовремя закрыться и не сказать лишнего. Сколько можно. Мы же уже встали на путь выздоровления. Ты плачешь. Ты смиряешься. Мы вместе. Я же прощаю тебе, что ты признаешься ему в любви, и переписку вашу чуть ли не пока я в тебе. Чего еще?  
Может, не нужно было. Прощать, разрешать и тем самым практически поощрять. Дать волю – нас всегда будет трое.  
А если не давать воли – Юра разругается с ним напрочь, и будет один… и как он будет? Ему нельзя.  
Юра бродил по комнате и расчесывал запястье. Данияр вздохнул, поднялся, запутался в простыне, стряхнул ее, выпутал ногу. Подошел, взял Юру над локтями. Сказал:  
– Не надо.  
Юра тут же обмяк. Вот так.  
Не надо думать, что кто-то будет ценить правильное и здоровое. Если ты заставляешь человека делать то, чего он не хочет, и не даешь делать то, что хочет, даже глубоко неправильное – он не будет тебя любить. Нужно строго дозировать и чередовать. Иначе потеряешь совсем, и уже точно ничего не сможешь сделать.  
Как с Отабеком. Который просто перестал с ним разговаривать на любые темы, кроме максимально удаленных от них обоих.  
– Ну я же правду говорю, – сказал Юра плаксиво, – ну. Ну я знаю, как это звучит. Ну я не псих. Ну ты что, совсем не веришь мне?  
– Ты не допускал, что тебе кажется? – спросил Данияр, ослабив хватку. – Что – желаемое за действительное? Я не не верю, я просто предполагаю. Помнишь, в кино… прежде чем изгонять привидений, нужно исключить все остальные объяснения. Шум в трубах, препараты…  
– Это не глюк! Это… бля. – Юра подергался, и Данияр его отпустил. Юра отступил на шаг. Встрепанный, руки-ветки, как пугало. – Ну и хуй с тобой.  
– Юра.  
Юра сжал губы, постоял, глядя Данияру в грудь, и сказал:  
– Извини. Окей. Все. Давай спать. – Он потащился к кровати, забрался через изножье, упал на живот. Пробубнил: – Ладно. Я все придумал. Как с просраться не могу.  
Данияр сел на кровать, положил ладонь ему на лопатки. Юра вытянул из-под себя руку, сунул под подушку.  
– Зачем? – спросил Данияр.  
– Не знаю, – сказал Юра. – Чтобы что-то происходило.  
Так. Это уже гораздо лучше. Данияр почесал ему спину, сказал:  
– Мы куда-нибудь сходим, развлечемся. И будет что-то происходить. Надо отвлечься.  
– И что? – спросил Юра в край подушки. – И что будет?  
– А потом соревнования, ты закончишь программу, это такой положительный стресс. Победа особенно. Съездим на Европу, ты выступишь…  
«Время лечит» говорить нельзя, хотя и правда, поэтому нужно исподволь. События, отвлечешься. А там и отпустит немного.  
– А у тебя работа тут, – буркнул Юра.  
И в самом деле. Это раньше где топовые турниры – там и Данияр. А теперь все начинать заново.  
– Я все равно буду с тобой, – сказал он, поглаживая Юру вдоль хребта. – Ты же мой, как ты говоришь, бойфренд.  
Юра хмыкнул. Лег на подушку щекой. Потом повернулся на бок, сказал:  
– Хороший ты мужик, Данияр Саурбаев.  
– Стараюсь, – сказал Данияр.

Егор внезапно оказался из уплывающих. В начале тренировки – отлично, в конце – словно слышит не каждое слово, а через одно. Данияр поспрашивал у мамы: хорошист по одним предметам, еле-еле троечник по другим. Были проблемы с поведением. Он успокоил ставшую вдруг немногословной, видно, от стыда, родительницу: это бывает с ребятами, которым трудно высидеть целый урок. Сконцентрироваться. Я это учту. И пометил себе: два перерыва покороче вместо одного большого. Расставил в телефоне таймеры. Бывают люди, которые могут работать над одним элементом до упаду, а другим становится в один момент скучно, мысли улетают, и все. Здесь ведь тоже нужно не только тело, но и мысли. Чтобы слышал, что говорят.  
Когда не слышат – это и раздражает, и пугает, потому что тогда непонятно, как вообще общаться. Это такое, на самом деле, чудо – настоящий диалог, связь, когда люди друг друга слышат. Хрупкое чудо, как легко его разрушить: достаточно, чтобы один думал о своем и невпопад говорил, и внутренняя его жизнь была поделом закрыта – как язва, которую не стоит ковырять, чтобы не сделать хуже.  
Но и в покое не оставить, потому что она болит.  
Данияр просил: не делай так, пожалуйста, уводил Юру из ванной. Юра говорил: окей, ладно. Мне тогда правда, что ли, показалось. А потом, стоило недоглядеть, возвращался в ванную, пускал в раковину горячую воду и сидел, смотрел, как клубы пара лижут зеркало. Долго сидел. Не мог потом встать, ноги не слушались.  
Ради чего доводить себя, есть же столько интересного, что можно поделать, чтобы отвлечься. Юра умный мальчик. Веселый и умный, Данияр помнил его таким и видел иногда вспышки былого, и тогда все становилось намного лучше и уютнее, потому что очень здорово иметь такого друга и бойфренда.  
Данияр оторвался от статьи «Проблемы концентрации внимания у младших школьников», прислушался. Опять вода. Он отодвинулся от стола вместе с креслом, зажмурился, посидел секунду. Поморгал, поднялся. Нашел ногой упавший шлепанец.  
Юра лежал в ванне, выставив ногу и трогая пальцем кран. Под струей пенилось, по воде на волнах плыли редкие пузыри. Не нашел пены (а мы ее и не покупали), ухнул жидкого мыла, подумал Данияр. А оно не держит пузыри и в конце концов опадает.  
Юра оторвал взгляд от телефона, устроил руку с ним на бортике. Сказал:  
– Я тебя спрашивал, пойдешь или нет, ты сказал – нет.  
Не помню такого, подумал Данияр. Хотя, и верно, подходил, что-то говорил, и Данияр что-то отвечал, занятый выписыванием упражнений в блокнот.  
– Я не претендую, – сказал он, потер шею.  
Юра изогнулся, поднял волну, положил телефон на машинку. Сел поперек ванной, расставив коленки, принялся поливать себе на грудь из горстей, глядя на Данияра. Данияр стоял. Уйти… но Юре, наверное, нужно внимание. Остаться – но непонятно, что делать.  
Он присел на корточки у ванны, взялся за бортик. Почти глаза в глаза. Юра сказал:  
– Он теперь со мной не говорит. То есть… не говорил никогда. Теперь и не рисует, бросил. Спугнули. Или только пару раз их отпускают, только немного можно.  
Иногда легче придумывать. В сущности, все мы порою целые периоды своих жизней обитаем в добровольных заблуждениях, подумал Данияр. И здоровые люди так делают, и счастливые… может, потому и счастливые. И несчастные делают тоже, конечно. Очень похоже на естественный механизм.  
– Ты его зовешь? – спросил Данияр.  
– Зову? Нет, – сказал Юра. – Че звать. Он не придет. Я знаю, я не тупой. Ты думаешь, я тупой, верю в эту дребедень? Это билет в один конец. Просто. – Юра подался вперед, вывернул ноги, спрятал их под себя, встал на колени. Потянулся губами к губам. И Данияр потянулся. Юра скоро отпал, сел на пятки. Отлепил мокрые на кончиках волосы от шеи. Спросил: – Надо позвать, думаешь?  
– Не надо, – сказал Данияр. – Не надо тревожить.  
Юра подумал и кивнул.  
Что же получается, нужно разделить его придумки или хотя бы притвориться, чтобы состоялось чудо общения, и у них снова появился общий язык, на котором можно, наконец, донести мысль? Это будет тягостно, но если так надо…  
– Может быть, он намекает тебе, что тут лучше, чем там? – спросил Данияр осторожно.  
– Без пизды! – воскликнул Юра, с силой забрал волосы назад, проскрипел ладонью по мокрому лбу. – А то непонятно было! Зря, блядь, что ли нам эта жизнь, зря мы тут тусуемся?! Надо же жить, пока дают… чего он… дурак вообще…  
Он опустил голову. Скоро с носа закапало в воду. Вот и не нужно соли для ванн, подумал Данияр, и сказал себе: глупо и нетактично.  
Он сидел, пока Юра не переполз к крану умыться. Встал, потряс затекшими ногами. Взял полотенце и оперся о машинку. Сказал:  
– Мойся и вылезай, я подожду.  
Юра покивал еще. Скребся мочалкой тщательно.  
И всего-то было надо, подумал Данияр. Разделить заблуждение.  
Так и подбирают себе пару, очевидно. Тех, кто разделяет твои заблуждения, чтобы тебе не пришлось от них отказываться. С теми, кто выводит тебя на свет правды, здоровее и, в общем, полезнее. Но вряд ли ты будешь их любить. Глупо как все устроено, словно бы не для здоровья, а для совместной болезни рода человеческого.  
Данияр глянул в запотевшее зеркало. Отражение было страшное, с провалами глаз.  
Он поймал Юру в полотенце и отнес на кровать на руках. Юра покачивал торчащими из полотенца ступнями и прижимался щекой к груди. Горячий.  
Данияр развернул полотенце, Юра скатился с него на одеяло. Данияр его оглядел. В каких только телах ни обитает воля к победе и навык, чтобы побеждать.  
– Мне еще нужно немного поработать, – сказал Данияр. – Будешь спать до ужина?  
– Я буду кое-чего другое до ужина, – сказал Юра. Встал на четвереньки, дополз до изножья, взял Данияра за ремень. Данияр положил ладони ему на розовые плечи. Юра задрал ему рубашку и прижался губами к животу. Поднял языком волоски под пупком.  
Данияр провел ладонями по его спине, прижал к себе. Повалил на постель. Юра тут же задрал ноги, сказал:  
– Я готов.  
Данияр, раздеваясь на ходу, обошел кровать, забрался в тумбочку, вынул смазку, выколупал из пачки презерватив. Юра добрался до его края кровати, сбив одеяло, принялся раздевать. Отобрал презерватив, сам надел. Сам выдавил смазку на палец, сказал: отвернись. Данияр возвел глаза к потолку. Юра покряхтел, сказал: готово. Но ты тоже там давай.  
Данияр стряхнул штаны окончательно, встал на кровать коленями, подцепил и стянул носки. Рубашка уже валялась на смятом белье. Юра перекатился со спины на живот, поднял попу. Данияр взялся за нее, огладил. Юра упал на живот, отполз.  
Данияр шумно вздохнул. Но Юра не сказал: не надо, не будем, прошло настроение. По нему было видно, что не прошло. Данияр потянул руку, и Юра не отпрянул, а замер. Поерзал, толкаясь ему в ладонь, подрожал. Потом отвел руку, сказал: погоди. Давай наоборот. Ты снизу. В смысле… лежа. Пихнул его в плечи, уложил, сел сверху. Данияр придержал его за бедра.  
Подумал: и всего-то нужно было – согласиться. От близких ждут не правды, а поддержки. Для правды есть внешний мир.  
И психиатр.  
Может, именно так, втеревшись в доверие, и получится что-то сделать, как-то повлиять.  
Юра нащупал у себя между ягодиц пальцем, потом перебрался по Данияру вперед, сказал: смазку. Данияр подал. Пока Юра смазывал его член, он думал о своей бабушке, и о бабушке Отабека. Которая почему-то была на похоронах одна, хотя живы были обе.  
А Юра на похоронах не был, на могилу не собирался, и Данияр решил, что, когда все-таки решится навестить, это будет отличный, отовсюду видный памятник терпению и победы жизни над горем. Время лечит, когда-нибудь Юра сможет, и Данияр… о-ох… Данияр будет рядом.  
Юра скользил кулаком вверх и вниз, а потом, когда Данияр подался к нему вверх, чуть не подбросив всего Юру в воздух, убрал руку и сказал: погоди-погоди. Снова нащупал у себя, направил. Головка уперлась в тугое. Юра со стоном сел, головка скользнула, ее обняло, стиснуло горячее, Данияр вцепился Юре в бедра, а Юра спихнул его руки и сказал: не-а.  
Подвигался взад-вперед. Данияр комкал простыню и думал прерывисто: Юра… хороший мальчик, добрый мальчик… красивый… понятно, что в нем нашел он… нет, неважно, главное, что в нем нашел я… и раз уж взялся, надо сделать его счастливым. Или хотя бы попытаться сделать не таким несчастным.  
Юра наклонился к нему, положил ладонь на щеку. Хороший мальчик, красивый мальчик… что я могу для тебя сделать…  
– Хочешь… – Данияр облизнул губы, положил руки Юре на бока, тут же снял, – хочешь, я завяжу тебе глаза? И ты представишь, что это…  
Юра замер на нем. Размахнулся и шлепнул по груди. Спросил:  
– Ты совсем?! Реально, совсем?! Шутки, бля, у тебя такие? – Он напрягся, сжался, и Данияр сдержал стон удовольствия. – Ты что, типа думаешь, ты мне вместо него? Что я вас не различаю, все казахи на одно лицо, так что ли?! Думаешь, на ощупь одинаковые, на запах? Глаза завязать… бля.  
– Это была неудачная идея, – сказал Данияр.  
– Без пизды. – Юра посидел, повозился, глядя в темное окно. Спросил: – Дотрахивать будешь или что?  
– Буду, – сказал Данияр и осторожно подался вверх. Юра сжал зубы, поморщился. Данияр лег обратно и снова – бедрами вверх. Юра тихонько застонал и задвигался.  
Это и правда было, пожалуй, бестактно, думал он, как же я так. Сжимал простыню и попавший в ладонь край одеяла, чтобы не трогать Юру.  
– Совсем уже, – бормотал Юра. – Извращенство какое-то.  
– Действительно, – сказал Данияр, сдерживая стоны. В паху было горячо-горячо, Юра был горячий, и натирало, и все больше и больше тянуло, и сейчас… уже скоро… он дышал ртом и представлял бабушку Отабека, потому что Юра еще не кончил. Бабушка была древняя.  
Юра обхватил себя за член, принялся быстро дергать. Подвигался из стороны в сторону, вздрогнул, задергал рукой быстрее, напрягся, выгнулся и кончил Данияру на живот и грудь. Сказал:  
– О-о, бля… – Сел всем весом на бедра. Приподнялся и снова сел. Данияр подвигался ему в такт, уперся пятками в матрас и кончил тоже.  
Юра сказал: держи, быстро слез и без слов убежал в ванную. Данияр, придерживая презерватив, встал на колени, снял и завязал. Ушел на кухню выбросить, и там же попил прямо из чайника. Закашлялся.  
По кухне пробежал сквозняк. Данияр растер по руке мурашки, взял край занавески, натащил на край окна. Огляделся. Открыл рот, потом закрыл. Нет. Житье с Юрой подталкивает ко всяким странностям, но поддаваться не следует. Иначе оба утонем, а не он выберется ко мне на берег, как оно и должно в теории быть.  
Юра разговаривал. Данияр постоял у двери, потом постучал. Юра замолчал. Данияр зашел, сказал:  
– Погреться.  
Юра на коврике потряс ногой, нацепил полотенце на сушитель, протиснулся мимо Данияра, изогнувшись, как змея, и не задев. Данияр протер мутное зеркало ладонью, подумал: вот и никаких знаков не видно, Юре, наверное, показалось. Капли скатились определенным образом, что стало похоже на знак, или что-нибудь еще. Виднее в зеркало не стало, Данияр взял Юрино полотенце, отер краем. Сунулся к зеркалу ближе. Оттянул пальцем кожу под глазами. Оглядел рот и морщины вокруг. Прищурился, расслабился. Снова подергал кожу под глазами. Подумал: м-да.  
Включил воду, встал под душ. В ванной было не продохнуть.

С Егором хорошо работали простые игры. Он пил воду и играл в перерыв, а Данияр записывал успехи. С одной стороны, лучше одно занятие на одно упражнение, в повторении ключ, с другой стороны, на разные упражнения он лучше реагирует. Лучше понимает, что делать, а то мелкие замечание по одному и тому же движению вылетают у него из головы. Первый раз делает с поправкой, а потом – забывает. Особенно если поправок несколько: может вдруг забыть держать ногу выше, о чем Данияр говорил в начале тренировки. Словно больше двух вещей держать в голове нет никакой возможности.  
Было ли так с Отабеком, думал Данияр. Не помню. Как же давно мы прошли этот этап. Он написал с краю: до автоматизма. Пока не прекратит думать, что делает, и не освободит место для нового.  
С другой стороны – исправлять потом. Накатает с ошибками – и переучиваться. В три раза больше работы. Задача тренера – вбить в подопечного хорошую технику. Без всего того, за что снижают баллы, оно и так будет выскакивать в самый ответственный момент. Не то ребро – самое любимое. Вот это надо держать в голове, потому что не всегда удобно заходить правильно, тело норовит сделать так, как не одобряют судьи. Тут надо думать, это не накатаешь так, чтобы удобно было единственным образом.  
Данияр покачал головой, побил ручкой о блокнот. Поглядел время. Минута до конца перерыва. Оглянулся на Егора. Подумал: я скучал по такой работе. С маленькими сложнее, но одновременно проще. Они слушаются или хотя бы делают вид. А Отабек… скажет: я понимаю. И сделает же по-своему. И потом скажет: мне так лучше. И как с этим спорить? Ему так лучше. Он лучше знает. И про музыку, и над хореографией они сидят вместе подолгу.  
Юра тоже своевольный. Он рассказывал про себя, про свои споры с господином Фельцманом. В больнице он больше говорил, подумал Данияр. Когда Отабек спал или когда к нему было нельзя. Или когда выбирались за кофе. Болтали с ним о спорте, а со спорта – на что угодно. Такой взрослый пацан, думал Данияр тогда. Совсем не такой, как со стороны. То есть и вблизи грубоватый и ежистый, но не заносчивый, каким кажется перед выходом на лед. Данияр долго гадал, как, на основе чего они с Отабеком подружились, какого человека выберет человек, которому никто, кажется, не нужен. А стоило пообщаться – и стало ясно. И не все из этого можно описать словами.  
Телефон прозвонил, Данияр сказал: конец перерыва, давай поработаем еще. Ну-ка, с того, на чем остановились. Что я тебе говорил? Егор снял чехлы, посмотрел на него и спросил: что? Данияр сказал: ну хотя бы покажи, что ты запомнил.  
В конце занятия он отправил подопечного переодеваться, а сам вышел к ожидавшей в холле матери. Сказал:  
– Все прекрасно, Егор делает успехи. Если у вас есть возможность, было бы просто отлично поработать кое над чем дома. Очень простое упражнение: пишете в ряд десять чисел, показываете ребенку секунд на тридцать-сорок, и пусть он повторит. Десять подходов… повторений в день будет прекрасно. Это должно помочь и в школе.  
Мама согласилась. Валентина Германовна, совсем не старая. Интересная женщина, такой профиль… не народный. Данияр подумал: недалек час разговора про школу и что скоро, когда пойдут соревнования, придется выбирать: делаем из ребенка фигуриста или какого-нибудь инженера. Готовим к карьере в спорте или к поступлению. Потому что либо то, либо другое.  
Отабек справлялся – в иностранной школе, с преподаванием на английском. Английский он таким образом быстро подтянул, и все остальное умудрился не завалить. С такими результатами итоговых тестов можно было думать об общественном колледже, ничего престижного, конечно, но все-таки. Данияр ему советовал. Кажется, прямо на выпускном, подумал он. Да. Отабек был в костюме, потел, потому что погоды грянули жаркие. Прилизанный, добыл какой-то гель. Никого не пригласил танцевать и вместе упиваться пуншем, хотя девочки там были благосклонные и немного нетрезвые. Мне следовало понять прямо на том выпускном, подумал Данияр, что никаких девочек у нас не будет. И не потому, что от этой прически и в этой тесной в воротнике рубашке у Отабека торчали уши – больше, чем обычно. Данияр наблюдал из родительского угла. Они очень быстро поехали домой, Отабек был не особенно пьян, хотя даже Данияр знал, что мальчишки пронесли в туалет баклагу пива и наливали всем желающим за пять баксов.  
Он крикнул Егору: иди сюда, пожалуйста, я тебе напомню. Телефон дернулся, и, пока Егор ехал с другого конца катка, Данияр прочитал смс: «не забирай меня я сам уже еду домой». Положил телефон, подумал: жаль. Автомобильные прогулки по Москве, если не попадешь в пробку, вполне могут сойти за совместное времяпрепровождение. Вот бы и покатались, но Юра сегодня не захотел.  
Юра не открыл. Данияр нажал на звонок еще раз. Подумал, вынимая ключи: в отличие от той квартиры, здесь отпирается снаружи. Там пришлось ломать дверь. Хорошо, что снимали дешево, и дверь была соответствующая.  
Он крикнул с порога:  
– Юра!  
В ванной шумела вода. Данияр бросил ключи на полку, в ботинках прошел в квартиру, дернул дверь.  
Юра стоял в клубах пара перед зеркалом. Не обернулся к Данияру, не двинулся. Протянул руку, начертил что-то пальцем. Палец скрипнул. Юра уронил руку, пошел прямо на Данияра. Остановился. Поднял глаза. Нахмурился, спросил:  
– А че я не слышал, как ты вошел?  
Действительно, подумал Данияр. Взял его за плечо, подержал. Похлопал. Подумал: обнять момент упущен. Спасибо, что живой, и я не нахожу тебя второй раз в алой от крови ванне.  
Данияр выключил воду и пошел разуваться. Юра из комнаты громко объяснял, что Якову кокнули машину, и ему нужно было в сервис, что-то у них там не заладилось. А без его нотаций в конце тренировки времени ушло чуть не вполовину меньше.  
На зеркале, уже мутнея, красовалась перечеркнутая буква «ж». Похоже на жука или на сноску. Данияр стер ее ладонью, пихнул дверь, чтобы впустить воздуха, и принялся умываться.


	4. Chapter 4

Че те надо, подумал Юра, че ты пишешь все время, как будто руки нечем больше занять. Пинги для кого придумали?  
Пингали Юру. Он буркнул под нос: да иду я, иду, бляди, респавниться можно спокойно? Закупиться. Хуя себе сколько голды, это я прям удачно подфармился.  
Чат пестрел белыми строчками диалога. Монолога, точнее. По-английски, а выше, Юра прокрутил – квадратики. Потому что кириллицу не пропускает. Давно уже, и ты мог бы это знать, разговорчивый хрен.  
Юра встал на лейн, убивал понемногу миньонов, не совался в драку раньше времени, пока не подойдут танки. Сказал монитору: все, не пингаете мне больше, отвяли от меня? Пока было спокойно, покрутил чат, почитал, в чем срач. Поляки какие-нибудь, наверняка, поминают мамку друг друга. А нет, инглиш. Release, release, release me, release me please. Одно и то же целыми строчками. Вот же, весь чат засрал, отвлекал всех. Не помню, чтобы он писал, подумал Юра. Но наверняка я помер именно из-за него, посмотрел, что он там написывает, вдруг вторую «Войну и мир», меня и поймали.  
Релиз, блин, думал Юра, прицеливаясь скиллшотом. Не попал, выругался, постучал мышкой. Прислушался. Данияр, которого он согнал из-за компьютера, взял ноутбук и ушел на кухню. Вот бы с ним поиграть. Но он не Отабек, он не фанат моба. Хотя в его время уже были компьютеры в полную силу. И вообще, мужики его возраста и старше сейчас все в танках сидят. С танков можно перейти и на что-то вменяемое, на вот ЛоЛку.  
Но Данияр не торопился. А Отабек ради меня зарегался и начал, подумал Юра, до этого больше в шутеры. Снял руку с клавиатуры на секунду, растер по груди. Давило, словно там что-то росло.  
Данияр – не Отабек. Вот это революционная мысль. Только почему-то некоторые, блядь, этого не понимают. Что за мув, что за тупость? Глаза завязать… можно подумать, так будет легче. Глаза-то потом придется развязать. Это как во сне, когда Отабек приходит, а потом надо просыпаться.  
Он снился Юре молчаливый. Они все время куда-то шли, то по знакомым во сне и не знакомым потом наяву городам, то по пустырям среди коричневой пыли, то по шоссе, а на горизонте бугрились холмы. Юра брал Отабека за руку, и они шли так. Сны были короткие, Юра просыпался и секунду вспоминал, что – нет. Что надо вобрать сейчас всю эту говенную реальность, где они не вместе и никогда больше не будут. А потом, давясь слезами, взять телефон и написать: «Ты мне снился».  
И вообще, подумал Юра, притаившись в кустах, не похожи. Данияр – не Отабек. Щетина другая, кожа вообще… не гладить, не трогать? Но сидеть на нем – ноги шире расставлять, чем на Отабеке, сразу понятно, что не то. И пахнет не так. Юра чувствовал иногда запах Отабека, но не от людей, а сам по себе, в воздухе, словно подул ветер, а Отабек нагрелся в своей куртке или свитере, и с него, смешиваясь с шампунем с волос, отнесло на Юру. Юра оглядывался. Слезы брызгали, и когда он был один, он давал им течь. А на тренировке, в раздевалке – нельзя, и он сглатывал и говорил себе: нет, вообще не так, не похоже. Хуйня какая-то.  
Никогда это не кончится, думал Юра, глядя в монитор. Отправил своего слегка потрепанного мага поближе к замесу. Никогда не пересохнут слезы, в человеке очень много воды, девяносто процентов. Если бы они кончались – должны были уже вылиться давно.  
Юру убили. Он поглядел на ставший черно-белым экран, потер глаза. Покрутил чат. Вот же сумасшедший писака.  
Так это ж я. Он наклонился к столу, к монитору ближе. Подумал: ха. Что за херня. Хакнули? У кого-то такой же ник? Да нет, ни в той команде, ни в нашей. Что за…  
Данияру рассказать. И он сделает такой вид, словно хочет усидеть на двух стульях и выглядеть при этом хорошо: типа я, конечно, не говорю, что ты ненормальный и сам себя накрутил, но как бы думаю. Ладно, хоть так. Хоть не говорит вслух. Остальные, кто не говорит вслух – лжецы и пидорасы, в жопу их сочувствие и все остальное, а Данияр… хороший мужик. Он старается. А я всегда знал, что буду один. Ничего нового. Я с этим один на один.  
Знал же, подумал Юра, покупая предмет на здоровье. Никогда ни друзей себе не планировал, ни любовей. И вот. Сбылось, блядь. Так, как я и думал, что все закончится. Я был готов, что ж так хуево тогда?..  
А потому что было хорошо. Лучше, чем хорошо – охуенно, лучше всего на свете, волшебно, словно Юру вскрыли, заглянули внутрь и сделали специально для него. Отабека и то, что у них было. В самую середку, в которую не заглядывал и сам Юра. А теперь так не будет никогда.  
Данияр – хороший мужик, но.  
Да не только поэтому, подумал Юра, а потому, что если б я никогда не знал Отабека, мне было б по херу, а теперь не по херу. Ему там плохо. И даже если я, так и быть, все придумал, если мне это кажется, если это все хуйня – то ему было плохо тут. Он, блядь, решил, что умереть проще. За что это ему было, он же такой клевый… ну блядь…  
Юра бросил мышку, оттолкнулся от стола, спрятал лицо в ладони. Горло перехватило, нос забили сопли. Юра дышал сквозь зубы.  
Ему опять пингали. Отвалите, подумал Юра, потряс ладонями, притянул себя к столу. Вытер руки о штаны, взялся за мышку снова. Глаза болели, Юра щурился, но играл. Поправил наушники.  
Подумал: но мне не кажется, это не хуйня. Это знак. Что-то там есть, и мы там будем вместе. Потому что иначе быть не может. И будет клево. Юра улыбнулся. Ком в груди слегка подтаял. Это не все, это не конец. Ни для него, ни для меня. Надо только по-быстрому тут дожить.  
Хотя он говорит – не торопиться. Там плохо. Мы договорились, Отабек не обманул бы.  
А если это не Отабек, подумал Юра и поежился. Если это какая-то потусторонняя хуйня? Приведение или демон, который хочет меня съесть. Смотрел бы я про себя кино, давно уже кричал бы в экран: да ты посмотри, да не тупи, да видно же, что это не он, ну как может быть не видно?  
Когда хочется верить, что он – то и не видно. Как той мамашке, у которой погиб ребенок. Как он погиб? Не помню. Криповое кино, подумал Юра. Но сразу было видно, что это не отпрыск притащился с того света, а какой-то злобный призрак, а потом – и вовсе демонюка во плоти. И я решил, что мамашка дура – не видеть.  
Просто ей очень хотелось. Пока самого не ебнуло, не понимаешь.  
А и пусть, подумал Юра, я еще и кетчупом польюсь. Данияра только жалко, его тоже схомячат. А ему еще Егорушку поднимать, этого дебилоида. И еще нескольких, кого он там наберет в Питере. В Алматы, до всего этого и коротко после, у него зачем-то были еще, кроме Отабека. Юра их видел пару раз: так себе, на соревнования не ездили пока. Ну, были младше, конечно, Отабек в этом их Казахстане серьезный мировой фигурист – считай, вообще первый, остальные потянулись за ним. Чего удивительного, это у нас в стране полярная ночь, вечная мерзлота и лед на всех поверхностях, а у них степи, кони…  
Ни разу не шутил с Данияром про коней, подумал Юра. Он такой взрослый. Не зануда, он бы оценил. Но вот не тянет с ним.  
Хороший мужик. Идеи дурацкие, а так… он любил Отабека, это главное. Он понимает все. Они будут его помнить так, как никто не помнил.  
Пока их не съест приведение или демон. И ебаный Егорушка останется без тренера, какая ебаная жалость.  
Суки, а новое поколение казахов, которые встали на коньки, потому что после Отабека это стало модно, и знать не будут, почему их отдали в фигурку. Неблагодарные сволочи. Будут себе кататься, словно они сами. Не сами. До него вашим тугодумным родителям и в голову бы не пришло.  
Почему столько несправедливого, подумал Юра. Что за хуйня. Что за ебаный мир… распороть бы его по шву, как войлок юрты, и выйти наружу. Где звезды и где справедливость, где все правильно. И если уж мы друг для друга – то мы вместе, а не по отдельности.  
Дедушку жалко ужасно. Прости меня, родной, подумал Юра, устроил руку на колене, почесал рубец. Сжал и разжал кулак. Свел руки. На вторую сторону не хватило сил, запястье было гладкое. Юра был уверен, что сейчас умрет. Перед глазами поплыло, и тела словно не стало, и звуки сделались такие далекие… тошнило только сильно, Юра подумал, что сейчас облюет себя, и таким его и увидят в последний раз. А и по хую. Как рок-звезда. Уходи во вспышке и в луже рвоты.  
Юра медленно выдохнул и оказался вдруг на кровати. Лежал на боку, с наброшенным на плечи краем одеяла. Взял его, потрогал. Натянул дальше, засунул под себя. Поджал ноги. Подумал: окей. Хорошо. Глаза уже болят – играть. Значит, надо прерваться.  
От игр полегче. Меньше думаешь. Думать надо меньше. Все так говорят. Время вывезет. Катайся, жри, спи, живи. Делай всякие радостные дела.  
Я не помню уже, что мне радостно. Оно все по-прежнему клевое: киношки, погулять, поесть джелато, потрахаться – но какое-то смазанное. Не как тогда. «Раньше было лучше», блядь. Раньше реально было лучше. И теперь как-то надо согласиться на то, что осталось – те же самые киношки, но не такие интересные, та же самая еда, но без запаха… да не та же самая ни хуя, подумал Юра и сунул палец в рот, прикусил кончик, вдавил зубами ноготь. Ни мяса, ни теста, ни сыра. Овощи-хуевощи. Как тень прошлой еды. И все говорят, и Данияр говорит, что надо потерпеть. Потерпи-потерпи-потерпи, будет лучше, пропьем курс, начнешь есть. Сделаешь программу, будешь кататься. Спорт помогает. Потерпи только. Потерпи-потерпи-потерпи.  
Ты его забудешь, только потерпи. Это пройдет, Юрка, будешь еще счастливым.  
И кто я после этого буду? Если реально однажды буду счастливым? Юра откинул одеяло, отер мокрый палец в кулаке, добрался до стола, стянул телефон, снова упал на кровать на бок, сцапал и натянул угол одеяла на плечо. Устроил телефон у самого лица, так, что он расплывался.  
«Я тебя никогда не забуду. Честно». Вот так, вот так лучше.  
Юра положил телефон под бок экраном вниз, спрятал нос в ладони, похныкал на пробу. Потом еще раз. Нет? Жалко. Время быстро проходит. Поглядишь на себя извне, на скорченного и ноющего, и так сразу устало, и можно сразу спать. А завтра опять день.  
Еще один день, когда я тут, а он – там, и ему там плохо.  
Данияр проскрипел полом и шлепанцами, приоткрыл дверь. Спросил шепотом:  
– Ты не спишь?  
– Нет, – сказал Юра. – Все просрал. Все суки безрукие.  
Данияр сказал: ну ничего, зашел, наклонился перед комодом, потянул ящик.  
Юра вскочил, телефон стукнул об пол, а Юра в два шага оказался рядом, с силой захлопнул ящик, Данияр еле успел отдернуть пальцы. Юра встал рядом, сжал кулаки. Перед глазами мигали пятна.  
Данияр постоял и сказал:  
– О. Ладно.  
– Вот именно! – Юра погладил ящик, пятясь, отошел, сел на кровать. Смотрел, как Данияр медленно, косясь на Юру, выдвигает ящики выше, а потом ниже, роется. Спросил, в конце концов:  
– Ты не видел ли мою тетрадь? Толстую, красную.  
– Нет, – сказал Юра. – Точно – не там.  
– Хорошо, хорошо, – сказал Данияр. Покопался еще в столе и ушел ни с чем.  
Тетрадь ему… там, наверное, было и про Отабека, если это такая же тетрадка, как у дяди Яши для нас. Юра встал, дернул средний ящик. Запустил руки, погладил футболку с тигром. Прошептал: привет. Это моя, но ты надевал. Постирал потом, правда. Юра вытянул футболку обеими руками, как флаг, прижал к лицу. Закрыл глаза. Свернул, уложил обратно. Выдвинул ящик дальше, встал, как над прилавком, потрогал кончиками пальцев зубную щетку в пакете, еще одну футболку, носки в комке, свитер, книжку «Дивергент». Они сначала посмотрели фильм, потом решили прочитать, чтобы убедиться, что книга если не лучше, то затыкает хоть какие-то дыры. Юра прочел первый, Отабек взялся потом. Не дочитал и оставил, когда надо было уезжать: тяжелая, он уже спиратил ее на телефон, чтобы добить в самолете. Юра подобрал книгу. Подумал: читать и смотреть девачковые фильмы про борьбу с системой интереснее, чем мальчиковые про трансформеров. Там хоть что-то понятно, в трансформерах – ничего, и шутки тупые. Но хотя бы девчонки красивые и геройство. Трансформеров они смотрели тоже, но читать не читали, да и не пишут про них, думал Юра, раскрывая книгу на закладке. Закладка была из обрывка туалетной бумаги. Юра аккуратно уложил его между страниц, закрыл. Поправил суперобложку, которая показывала краешек твердой. Засунул в ящик, устроил у дальней стенки. Медленно закрыл до неслышного стука. Все, что Отабек оставил, забыл, все – его. И туча еще Юриных вещей, которых он касался, но их все в ящик не запихнешь.  
Юра вышел на кухню, встал у косяка, сложил руки на груди. На плите что-то варилось, из кастрюли валил пар. Данияр крутил на ноутбуке какой-то текст без картинок. Юра подошел к плите, заглянул в кастрюлю. Суп. Окей.  
– Не заманался нам готовить?  
Данияр поднял голову, сказал:  
– Нет. Хотя, откровенно, с радостью взял бы выходной. Ты хочешь приготовить что-то сам?  
Юра пожал плечом. Сел на диванчик, затолкал себя за стол. Сложил руки на столешнице, голову – на них. Сказал, прихватывая кожу уголком рта:  
– Может.  
Данияр отвлекся от ноутбука, спросил:  
– А что? Завтра сходим в магазин, купим все. Ты уже нашел рецепт? Готовить очень интересно.  
Какая разница, если запаха нет, и на вкус все, как будто у тебя насморк: как картонка.  
– А он любил с фунчозой, – сказал Юра. – Салат. Покупной, с мясом, знаешь. По две порции за раз. А домашний, если готовить, как на заправке написано – без мяса.  
– Можем добавить сою, – сказал Данияр, помолчав. – Хочешь?  
Ничего я не хочу, подумал Юра.  
Сказал:  
– Да. Давай такой. Но чтобы нормальная соя. Я загуглю. С овощами ебли много, терки нет такой, чтоб… – Он подергал кистью, натирая костяшками столешницу, – фьють-фьють, тонко, как корейскую морковку.  
– Можем купить и терку, – сказал Данияр, – если будем потом пользоваться.  
Не будем, подумал Юра. А хотя кто знает. Отабеку нравится этот салат. А я у него таскаю. Вкусный был салат.  
В животе заурчало. Отвали, подумал Юра. Глядел, как Данияр сначала не знает, куда глядеть, то ли на него, то ли в ноутбук. Потом встает, мешает суп. Садится обратно и продолжает читать, глаза бегают. Юра глядел. Думал: если б его не было тут, я бы, наверное… не знаю, что. Пусто было бы. Я и так один теперь.  
Данияр – хороший мужик. У него лучше получается все это «собраться и двигаться дальше». Не потому, что Отабек ему был никто, я видел, что нет, думал Юра. А хуй знает, почему.  
Значит, нельзя быть рядом с ним долго.  
Юра прополз по диванчику на выход. Данияр сказал: скоро будет готово. Юра сказал: угу. Данияр крикнул уже в коридор: выбери кино, иначе выберу я. Юра ответил под нос: угу. «Дивергента» ебучего. Книга была лучше. Чуваки, которые свергают власть, гораздо лучше чуваков, которые любят, например, вампиров.  
В какой команде Данияр? Хуй знает. Тоже, наверное, в команде Джейкоба.  
А я – уже не знаю, думал Юра, выдвигая ящик. С Джейкобом было хорошо жить. А с Эдвардом хорошо помирать, он уже это проходил.  
Юра достал книгу, поднял лицо к потолку. Спросил:  
– Ты тут? Гадание есть, знаешь? Мы с дедой на Новый год так делали. Назови страницу… ну, в смысле, я открою сейчас, и… – Он раскрыл книгу, она распахнулась на закладке. Юра перелистнул несколько страниц. Не глядя ткнул пальцем в строчку. Опустил глаза: – «Я понимаю только одно: она лжет. Ее не волнует технология… она подозревает, что с моими результатами что-то неладно». Оке-ей…  
Как я хочу с тобой поговорить. Все бы отдал, реально, как в ужастиках, где душу продают, что угодно вообще. Готовы идти куда угодно и что угодно делать, платить медиумам, чтобы подергалась деревяшка на доске с буквами, и буквы сложились в слова от того, кого уже нет, и это как дыра у тебя в жизни.  
Юра спрятал книгу, задвинул ящик. Прошептал:  
– Поговори со мной. Ты же можешь. Я это не придумал. Что я могу сделать? Ты… это ты? Настоящий?  
За окном ехали машины. Юра прислушался, покрутился по комнате, походил, натирая запястье большим пальцем. Нет? Серьезно? Я с тобой говорю всегда!  
Юра подергал мышкой, свернул все окна, кликнул на рабочем столе правой кнопкой. Создать текстовый документ. Открыл, оперся на стол обеими руками, уставился. Давай, ну. Это самое простое, все духи так делают.  
Курсор мигал. Юра не моргал. Потом закрыл глаза и постоял так. Потом ушел на кровать. Вскочил, подбежал к столу. Курсор мигал, документ оставался пустым.  
Поговори со мной, мы так давно не виделись, подумал Юра, вдавливая палец в сухожилия на запястье. Как когда ты улетал, и у нас обоих не было времени, и мы пару дней не выходили в скайп. Я так скучаю. Я так скучаю… Юра напряг ноздри, почесал зудевший нос. Утер глаза.  
Выхватил из принтера лист, подвинул клавиатуру, сцапал карандаш, занес над бумагой. Сказал под нос: бля, развернул браузер, загуглил «доска для разговора с духами». Так, бумагу надо было взять побольше, да по фигу, я не пойду за ватманом сейчас. Так… да-нет сверху, дальше алфавит, ниже – цифры и «goodbye». Юра принялся срисовывать. Потом выругался, смял лист. С чего бы Отабек говорил с ним по-английски? То есть он может, что бы нет, и я что-то пойму, но на хуй. Мы по-русски… или надо казахский? Может, им не дают говорить на немуслимских языках в их муслимском раю.  
Раю. Конечно. Звездочка-анус – он не хочет меня к себе.  
А может, туда реально не пускают не-муслимов, вот он и не хочет, чтобы я особенно надеялся.  
Наверное, какие-то не оконченные дела, подумал Юра. Быстро улыбнулся. Я закончу. Он отправится, куда надо. Это будет еще одна наша затея вместе – наравне с уехать на мотике в лес и есть тающее мороженое, а потом целоваться, а потом попытаться трахнуться на том же мотике, а потом слезть и потрахаться нормально у дерева. Руки все липкие-липкие от мороженого. Не джелато, а простое, но вкусное петрохолодовское, стаканчики. В джелато мы не ходили.  
Может, передать что-то кому-то. Бля, это было бы хуже всего, подумал Юра, родные его… но я сделаю, подумал он и сжал зубы. Окончил первый ряд букв, стал рисовать второй. Все, что ты хочешь. Наше еще одно дело. Как показательная, от которой все охуели и не выхуели больше никогда. Мы знакомы-то были всего ничего, а я уже знал, что мы сработаемся.  
Юра написал «пока» внизу листа. Открыл ящик комода, разгреб вещи, выложил лист. Сказал:  
– Ты делаешь, когда я не вижу. Так что давай так. – Оглянулся на стол, покусал губу. Так, так, надо дощечку, что-то, чтоб двигал… а как я читать буду, если не увижу. – Погоди секунду, я счас. Давай ты… ну, карандаш держать можешь? – Юра подхватил карандаш со стола, положил в ящик. Подумал: мог бы – написал бы прямо на листе. Может, положить ему туда блокнот? Может, это он спер у Данияра тетрадку? – Вот, на. Давай, обведи там… или напиши, вот в углу, – он постучал ногтем по краю листа  
Покрутился по комнате.  
Распахнул дверь, вылетел в прихожую, принялся вытряхивать из карманов куртки мелочь. Сгреб все, выложил горсть около листа на дно ящика. Сказал:  
– Не можешь карандаш – положи монетки на буквы, и я прочту. Я… я буду ждать. Сильно-сильно. – Юра улыбнулся. – И ты не бойся, я все разрулю. Мы вместе все разрулим. Мы все можем, пока мы вместе. Ты… только поверь на этот раз, хорошо? Без… этого вот.  
Он задвинул ящик обеими ладонями, постоял, прижав их. Вышел, наткнулся на Данияра под дверью. Он стоял с ноутбуком под мышкой, словно в очереди. Ты решил уже, что я это все навоображал, подумал Юра, ну и пожалуйста. Но если Отабек тебе что-нибудь передаст – я тут ни при чем.  
– Поработал? – спросил Юра весело. – Давай, жрать уже будем, ты обещал, что готово. Умираю жрать хочу.  
Данияр оглядел его с ног до головы и сказал: да, конечно. Улыбнулся. Сказал: вот и молодец.  
Я молодец, подумал Юра, я просто гений.  
Гений-то гений, а монет оказалось недостаточно. Юра ел и считал в уме буквы знакомых слов. Простецкое «Привет» – уже целых шесть. Можно, конечно, не монеты, а обрывки бумаги… и когда я буду открывать ящик, они разлетятся, подумал Юра. Нет уж, я хорошо придумал.  
Может, даже не сам. Он замер с ложкой в томатном супе. Прислушался к себе. Подумал: м. Кони. И все такое. Как вообще выглядит, когда в твоей голове – кто-то другой?  
– Слушай, у тебя есть мелочь?  
– Да, – сказал Данияр. – Сколько тебе нужно?  
– Всю, какую есть.  
– А носок свой?  
– Чего? Какой носок?  
– Для оружия пролетариата, – сказал Данияр спокойно. – Набрать мелочи в носок, завязать – такая шикарная бита.  
– Я вижу, у кого-то была бурная молодость. Бам по кумполу – и кошельки отжимал?  
Данияр улыбнулся. Юра тоже улыбнулся. Выдохнул. Все будет окей. Отабек, на самом деле, никуда и не девался, он тут… ну и что, что без тела, что, не бывало у нас, чтобы без тела? Переписка, голос – этого хватало. Сейчас он научится писать мне, и будет, как раньше. Как будто я не могу к нему переехать пока. Он просто пока вот отдельно. А потом там обустроится – и меня к себе. Мы это проходили, думал Юра, вылавливая петрушку на край ложки. Мы умеем быть вместе, просто не в одной комнате, а через много-много километров. Но это более «вместе», чем у многих.  
Вот и будем, подумал Юра, шурша пяткой по краю дивана. Как раньше. Я не зря же ему пишу, он все слышит, читает.  
– Нет, – сказал Данияр, и Юра вскинул голову. – Не приходилось. Хотя в драках участвовал вполне.  
– Всех заборол, – сказал Юра, наклонил тарелку, набрал последнюю ложку супа.  
– Скажем так, свои победы у меня были. И даже без оружия.  
– Ну молодец, – сказал Юра.  
Данияр помолчал секунду и начал:  
– Зачем тебе…  
– Это ты про носок сказал, – ответил Юра тут же, – не я. Думаешь, я пойду пиздиться прямо с кем-то? Нет, я добрый теперь. А мелочь… да просто хочу собрать банку, потом обменять. У тебя казахские деньги есть? Было бы круто.  
– Где-то были, – сказал Данияр.  
У меня есть, подумал Юра. Мои личные, поэтому не в ящике. Обычно я сгружаю иностранную валюту дедушке, у него целая деревянная шкатулка монет и мелких купюр. Так у него и осталась.  
Все будет нормально, деда, подумал Юра, теперь все будет нормально. И я тебе расскажу. Юра глянул на Данияра и подумал: и тебе тоже. Вы не вредные же мужики, вы все поймете. Будете рады за нас с Отабеком. Деда же его тоже знал, и тоже было жалко…  
Извини, родной, подумал Юра, сунул руку между колен, почесал запястье о шов штанов. Больше не повторится. Я смогу еще протянуть, мог же, когда всего общения у нас было – смски, и я скучал ужасно. Он все равно как будто рядом был. И теперь. И можно протянуть.  
Юра встал из-за стола, подобрал обе тарелки.  
– Юра, – сказал Данияр.  
– А?  
– Прими, пожалуйста.  
Юра сел назад, поставил тарелки. С шорохом протянул к себе по столу пачку, вытряхнул блистер. Выщелкнул таблетку. Данияр встал и налил запить. Юра забросил таблетку в рот, запил, проглотил, запил еще, чтобы не упиралась в пищевод. Распахнул рот, подвигал язык, поднял. Подумал: да по херу. Пусть, как в тюрьме. Все мы тут, как в тюрячке. Пока все твои живы и все хорошо, как-то не замечаешь, это как будто свобода. И даже не как будто. Круто, весело. А потом, когда начинается пиздец – тебя словно закрыли ни за что. Хотя у всех есть, на самом деле, ключи. Юра под столом взял запястье в кольцо пальцев.  
Но теперь я не буду. Теперь – перетопчемся.  
– Молодец, – сказал Данияр и убрал тарелки сам. Потом спохватился, попросил Юру убрать оставшийся хлеб. Юра поднялся. Зевнул, подрожал, напрягшись.  
Спросил у спины отвернувшегося к мойке Данияра:  
– Так ты дашь мелочь, да? Надо очень.  
– Конечно, Юра, – ответил Данияр.  
Спасибо, подумал Юра, ты всегда нам помогал. Даже пустил несколько раз в квартиру, потому что отец Отабека был дома: вроде как собирался ехать в отпуск вслед за женой, но что-то не сложилось, не дали не работе, и он остался в городе, и был, вообще-то, не против Юры, бывало уже так, что Юра жил у них во время приездов. Но там было другое дело, там они уже… это самое. Юра сел на кровать, проверил телефон. Потер нос. Подумал: мы так и договаривались: приедем из аэропорта – начнем трахаться, и так и будем трахаться, пока не надо будет обратно в аэропорт. На деле успели еще погулять, сходить в кино и в новый общепит каждый вечер. Ну и обесчестили в квартире Данияра диван, ванную и даже балкон ночью: лежа, не стоя, не порнофильм же. А квартира клевая.  
Юра ухмыльнулся, включил и выключил экран телефона. Подумал: он так и сказал, мол, что с вами сделаешь, можно только поспособствовать.  
Вот и поспособствуй. Ничего с нами не сделаешь. Если любовь сильная, то она все переборет. Все так говорят, не могут же пиздеть? Это такая связь, которой расстояния были по херу. Вот и тут… какое, интересно, расстояние отсюда до муслимского… ада.  
Блядь.  
– Потерпи, – прошептал Юра, – я все сделаю. Доделаю.  
Не может же быть, что навсегда. Должно же учитываться, что ему было больно и хуево… нельзя же тех, кто не может думать нормально от боли, в один ряд с теми, кто просто пидорас.  
А превращать в деревья, и чтобы жрали гарпии – можно. Юра почитал, как это все устроено – не идти же, в самом деле, в церковь, если есть интернет. Что ему там скажут, чего не может сказать гугл? Никто не одобряет самоубийц, все одобряют зато остаться на земле и потерпеть. Наверное, потому что религии всегда были за пушечное мясо и рабов. Плательщиков податей. Хуево будет, если их вдруг станет меньше. Должны жить, терпеть и отстегивать.  
Не пойду я ни в какую церковь, подумал он. Я и так все знаю.  
Это уже ближе к центру, там уже холодно. Холодные черные деревья, холодные черные лица из коры. Как у меня, подумал Юра и потер лицо. В зеркало хоть не смотрись. Он собрал волосы назад, сгреб на макушке и с силой оттянул. Но им-то хуже. Черные холодные деревья из мерзлой земли, и гарпии дерут их когтями.  
Мы из всех разгоним, подумал Юра. Камнями закидаем. В носок наберем гальки – и хуяк, как Данияр своих врагов, и пусть не свистит, что без оружия. Перебьем и нажарим птичьих ног. Костер разведем. А потом сколотим скворечник, чтобы не лезли больше к нам и жили сами по себе.  
Юра положил телефон на покрывало, потер ладони, вытянул вперед. Подумал: друг о друга греться. Души наверняка же теплые.  
– Сколоти там скворечник пока, – сказал Юра. – Гарпишник.  
Подобрал телефон, включил скайп, набрал то же самое. Отправил. Вот так, может, он плохо слышит, зато нормально читает. Пусть займется чем-нибудь, обустроится, а я потом к нему, и сразу начнем нормально жить. Как мы и планировали. Все идет по плану!  
Все идет по плану. То есть, когда мы все это думали, говорили: про жизнь вместе, чем заниматься будем, как будет клево и хорошо – где-то уже был этот план. Что он полетит на асфальт. Что я останусь один. Где-то уже это варилось, было известно. Что ни хуя у нас не выйдет. Записано было на каких-то скрижалях. А мы планировали. Расписывали, как будет у нас два одеяла, чтобы не отбирать друг у друга одно. И как в двуспальных комплектах один пододеяльник, и надо будет тогда брать по два одинаковых комплекта, чтобы совместить.  
Юра обнял себя за живот, ссутулился.  
– Не пошел суп? – спросил Данияр над ним.  
Юра распрямился. Передернул плечами. Сказал:  
– Да нет, пошел, это я просто. Таблос. Ну ты знаешь.  
Данияр покивал и сказал подставлять руки. Юра сложил ладони лодочкой, Данияр высыпал в них теплые монеты. Юра растряс их, сказал:  
– Пятерки и десятки незачем… а копеек нет? Мелких совсем.  
– Какой смысл в банке с деньгами, если там практически не будет денег? – спросил Данияр. – Хочешь сдать на цветмет?  
Вот ты доебистый, подумал Юра.  
Не был бы доебистый – я бы уже сдох от какой-нибудь несовместимости дрожжей с таблетками. Или еще раньше, в ванне.  
– Нет, – сказал Юра, пошевелил пятерку большим пальцем, – просто нужны маленькие размером.  
– Что есть – то я тебе все отдал, – сказал Данияр.  
Юра поднял на него глаза.  
– Тетрадку-то нашел?  
– Нет, – ответил Данияр. – Мистика какая-то.  
Ты даже не представляешь, подумал Юра. Слез с кровати, сел на пол, ссыпал монеты на покрывало. Данияр постоял еще, потом наклонился, положил ладонь Юре на макушку сбоку и поцеловал в самое темечко. Ушел. Юра вздохнул, заправил волосы за уши и принялся разбирать монеты. Крупные, которые можно было насовать в автоматы и вытащить здоровенный шарик жвачки, отложил в сторонку, мелкие по одной накидал на ладонь. Встал, открыл ящик, ссыпал монеты на край листа. Наклонился совсем низко, прошептал:  
– Ну ты давай… да? Пожалуйста. Расскажи, что надо сделать, я все сделаю. Тебе же там… ну, не совсем хуево? Пожалуйста. Я тебе говорил же, что здесь лучше, что будем жить нормально, а ты, блин!.. – Дверь приоткрылась, Юра захлопнул рот. Сказал сунувшемуся Данияру: палец прищемил. Блин! И предъявил тот самый палец. Данияр убрался, а Юра зашипел в ящик комода: – Ты дурак, короче, так делать, нельзя было так делать… но ты откуда знал, правда? Тебе там… ну, не совсем уже?.. Ничего. Мы… как-нибудь. Знаешь, по хую! По хую вообще, что ты меня не зовешь, о я ебал! Я не боюсь, слышишь? Ты только… может, я что-то могу, пока я тут?  
На кухне грохотал, а потом щелкнул и замолк чайник. Юра стиснул край ящика дрожащими пальцами. Подумал: пока я тут, я все для тебя, все, что нужно. Было бы клево, если бы… как раньше. Если бы ты со мной. И я бы тут еще потусовался, а то дедушка…  
– Дедушка, – прошептал Юра, – ты понимаешь же? Прости, что я не за тобой сразу. Я старался. Но реально, и Данияр еще… тебе там терпимо?..  
Потому что если не терпимо – то… не надо, подумал Юра.  
Что не надо, спросил он у себя и захлопнул ящик животом. Что, блядь, не надо?! Что изменится-то теперь? Мы порознь! И раньше были порознь, когда смски, звонки… вместе-то вместе, но все равно, когда он траванулся и ходил зеленый и весь в поту, не я ему этот пот вытирал, а сам он у себя в Алматы. И засыпал я один, не уложив на себя его руку. И теперь то же, блядь, самое!  
Юра походил по комнате. Потряс занемевшими руками. Растер плечи, поежился под футболкой. Снял со стула толстовку, накинул. Вернулся к ящику, потянул. Заглянул. Монеты лежали, где он их оставил.  
– Короче, так, – сказал Юра. Погладил край ящика. – Положи там монеты, я потом прочту. Окей? – Юра оглянулся. На кухне было тихо, и даже за окном. Юра спросил: – Ты тут? Ты со мной?  
Какая разница, какое расстояние, и что не получалось обнять, когда хотелось, и встретиться ночью на кухне и целоваться до рассвета. Не за это любят, не только за это. Даже когда были только звонки и переписка. Он у меня был. И сейчас будет.  
Юра медленно, осторожно закрыл ящик. Потом опять открыл и опять заглянул. Подвинул пальцем монетку в пятьдесят копеек, положил на букву «я». Потом соседнюю, рублевую – на букву «с». «К». «У». «Ч». Подумал: это что угодно может быть. Когда духи двигают плашку по доске, там хотя бы понятно, от какой буквы к какой. А я завтра весь день буду ребусы складывать. «Эрудит», он же «скраббл» по-буржуйски. Деда делал меня всю жизнь как ребенка. Нет уж, надо как-то…  
Юра зарылся в ящики письменного стола, присел, запустил руку по локоть, сгреб все письменные принадлежности, какие влезли в кулак, с пластиковым перестукиванием выложил на стул, принялся перебирать. Фломастер… да сотрется. Юра чиркнул им по коже. Еще и не пишет… Юра зарылся глубже, перебрал блокноты, выгреб из-под них. Блин, как быстро засирается жилье, когда вдвоем. Один жил: набор ручек, карандаш и ластик, и все, что у меня было. А тут… Юра шлепнул блокноты и тетради на пол, по дну ящика согнал ручки к переднему краю. Достал. Победно вытащил из кулака маркер. О! Принялся засовывать канцелярские принадлежности назад, и они, конечно, отказались влезать, упирались и мялись. Юра взялся за красную тетрадку крепче, попытался затолкать.  
Пересел на стул, открыл ее на коленях. Если это та самая тетрадка, то тут должно быть про него. А если про него – то это мое, думал Юра, листая. То есть, Данияра, но все равно мое. Мы должны делиться этими кусочками, делать их общими. Его с каждым днем остается все меньше: его забывают, теряется то, что он говорил и делал, и мы обязаны помнить. Юра погладил страницы, подумал: жалко, не понятно ни фига, так я и не научился хотя бы читать по-казахски.  
Он положил маркер на комод, а тетрадку прихватил с собою. Эффектным жестом положил на клавиатуру, прямо на лежавшие на ней руки Данияра.  
Сказал:  
– О.  
– Где ты ее обнаружил? – спросил Данияр, взял тетрадку, перелистнул несколько страниц.  
– Да там в столе была закопана, – сказал Юра.  
Данияр обнял его за пояс и поцеловал через футболку около соска. Сказал:  
– Ты настоящий поисковый леопард. Или тигр?  
– Леопард, – сказал Юра. Подумал: для тигра недостаточно жирный. Вот же толстые, тяжелые даже на вид звери, особенно в заповедниках и зоопарках.  
Все будет так клево. Он придумал, сейчас сделает – и Данияр потом скажет, что это остроумно. И Отабек скажет. О-эс-тэ-эр-о-у-эм-эн-о. Девять монеток. Фига в словах много, оказывается, букв.  
Юра постоял еще секунду под тяжелой рукой Данияра, вывернулся. Подхватил маркер и стал подбирать монеты из ящика по одной, писать на них цифры и складывать по краю листа. Сказал:  
– Просто небольшие слова сейчас, а? Как сможешь. Главное, скажи… тебе там как? Рай, ад, что это такое?  
Прикрыл ящик. Привалился к комоду всем телом, ручка ящика уперлась в живот. Подумал: из всех людей на свете, живых и мертвых, я реально говорил бы только с тобой.

– Юра.  
Юра дернул плечом и сказал: ну. Счас. Продолжил набирать.  
– Юра, пора спать.  
– Да, да…  
«…и короче как ливануло, и солнце при этом, и радуги везде, над каждой лужей. Красиво». Отправить.  
– Ну? Чего? – Юра повернулся к Данияру на соседней подушке.  
Данияр возложил тяжелую руку поперек его живота и сказал:  
– Спать пора, Юра, опять не выспишься.  
Не высплюсь, подумал Юра. Как обычно. И не потому, что поздно ложимся, когда мы рано ложились? Ну, когда мне ничего не хотелось, и я все время спал… а теперь нет. Теперь я всего хочу. Особенно вскакивать по пять раз за ночь и светить телефоном в ящик. А потом говорить разлепившему зачем-то глаза Данияру: это я отлить, спи. Я попить, спи. Просто подышать, спи. Кошмар приснился, ничего страшного, забей, спи.  
Отабек любит появляться ночью. В комнате становится холодно, как в холодильнике, но это еще не знак, потому что бывали ночи, когда просто холодно от форточки, и даже в те, когда он приходил, все равно не прямо сразу, а на четвертое-пятое вставание. Можно было просто поставить будильник ближе к утру, и Юра ставил, но все равно вскакивал, ходил и заглядывал. Иногда пересаживался за компьютер, и тогда Данияр постанывал во полусне по поводу того, что свет, а Юра говорил: ну маску надень, где твоя маска. Данияр либо засыпал без нее, либо начинал шуршать под подушкой, находил, напяливал и становился похож на умученного перелетом пассажира Турецких авиалиний. Только горизонтально. Юра поглядывал иногда, разворачиваясь в кресле.  
Если Юра не спал и сидел, пялясь попеременно в монитор или на ящик, то Отабек пропускал свой визит. Поэтому Юра ложился в кровать, закрывал глаза и ждал, когда изнутри что-то толкнет, будто вместе с ужином проглотил магнит, а тут резко поднесли другой. Вставал, шел, светил. В половине случаев не помнил, как поднимался, или куда, помимо околокомодья, шел, или как возвращался назад, открывал глаза уже снова в постели: с накинутой худи, в носках.  
Это как мамашки новорожденных, подумал Юра. И им тоже, наверное, глубоко покласть на все остальное. Как будто весь мир – туман, дымок от искусственного льда, а настоящее – только то, зачем ты встаешь ночами. И важно – только оно. И не потому, что недоспал, а просто. Самое важное. Остальное как-нибудь уж.  
Ну кататься еще, думал Юра, напрягая ноги. Данияр уже сопел. Рука его была теплая и увесистая, как батарея. Кататься теперь надо по-серьезному. Не то что я забивал до этого, размышлял он, извернувшись и растирая ступней икру. Просто теперь есть, кому рассказать. Данияру, то есть, тоже можно, подумал Юра, взял его руку за запястье, приподнял и сунул свою под нее, чтобы не класть поверх, а то как будто бревно в подмышке.  
А вторая рука осталась свободной, и Юра открыл заметки и пролистал. Улыбнулся. Подумал: ты со мной.  
Сначала – в блокнот, буква к букве, списывая с отметок рублями и копейками. Слова такие глупые и странные, когда разобраны по одной букве. А потом – переписать в телефон, чтобы читать в кровати, в ванной, за едой и в машине. И даже не читать, а смотреть, не разбирая знаков. И говорить себе: я это не придумал, это правда есть.  
Вопрос: как тебе там?  
Ответ: терпимо.  
Вопрос: ты меня слышишь, когда я с тобой говорю?  
Ответ: не всегда иногда.  
На некоторых буквах монеток стояло по целому столбику, приходилось снимать их по одной, разматывать хвост слова с конца.  
Вопрос: ты в раю?  
Ответ: нет.  
Вопрос: в аду тогда?  
Ответ: не знаю может.  
Вопрос: тебе там не очень плохо?  
Ответ: нет скучно тихо.  
Это же твой рай, думал Юра, растирая по векам наплывший в глаза туман. Чтобы тихо было.  
Юра хотел еще спросить, нет ли там гарпий и всего того, что обещают в приличном аду, но жалко было тратить целый вопрос на это. Если тихо и скучно – то вряд ли гарпии.  
Вопрос: это правда ты?  
Ответ: да юр отпусти.  
Вот уж фиг, подумал Юра. Куда? Ты уже от меня сбежал, не дал побыть нормальным, серьезным человеком. Мужиком, который дает слово и держит его. Я бы за тобою смотрел, я бы тебя никогда не бросил.  
Вопрос: я бы тебя не бросил.  
Ответ: я знаю спасибо теперь все отпусти.  
Целая гора монеток, особенно высокий столбик на «с».  
Дурак. Ну дурак же.  
Вопрос: бог есть?  
Ответ: не встречал.  
Вопрос: тебе нравится моя программа новая? Про геноцид и все такое.  
Ответ: очень сильно.  
Поэтому на каток не просто надо, а уже даже тянет. Отабек смотрит, а значит – надо сделать что-то очень крутое. И скорее бы уже обратно начать есть мясо, без него постоянно мерзнешь и нет никаких сил.  
Вопрос: встречал кого-нибудь? Ну, родню, знаменитостей?  
Ответ: нет юр.  
И даже Кобейна, спросил Юра в пространство, самый известный самоубивец. У Отабека там, наверное, загон только для самоубийц, остальные где-то в другом месте, вот он и не видит родственников. Вроде бы не было в его родне таких случаев.  
Вопрос: не отпущу.  
Ответ: пожалуйста тебе будет лучше.  
Не будет. Как будто, блядь, не понятно. Ты что, один из них, думал Юра и даже говорил вслух. Один из них, да? Из всех? Которые думают, что будет легче? Или даже если будет – как будто это лучше.  
Если станет легче, значит, это уже не я. И вот тогда точно можно писать записки и прощаться.  
Вот, наверное, что, думал Юра: ни я записки никакой не написал, хотя думал, что это конец, ни он. Ну, мог надиктовать куда-нибудь, например.  
Вопрос: ты, может, попрощаться хочешь, передать кому-нибудь чего-нибудь?  
Ответ: нет.  
Ну понятно. Как настоящий мужик. Решил – и все.  
Вопрос: а Данияру?  
Ответ: юр не надо.  
А ему было бы приятно, между прочим. Ну не хочешь – как хочешь.  
Вопрос: видел Егорку у него? Ну скажи говно.  
Ответ: нормально начинающий.  
Не лучше тебя, подумал Юра. Ты даже начинающий был лучше, я это точно знаю.  
Вопрос: а клево мы, да? Как раньше.  
Ответ: не клево юра отпусти так нельзя.  
Ты мне еще поговори, как нельзя, а как можно, крикнул Юра тогда, и Данияр проснулся. Юра выпалил: все хорошо, нормально все, и убежал в ванную. Закрылся и продолжал шипеть, глядя в зеркало: поговори мне еще! Нельзя ему! Нельзя было меня бросать! Ты не зря же сейчас… ну, со мной, не зря вернулся. Совесть заела, да, что бросил меня? Правильно! Так и должно быть! Юра потряс руками, выдохнул. Сказал: но я тебя прощаю, на самом деле. Просто будь со мной. Ты можешь писать? Давай, я тебе притараню пишущую машинку, будешь натыкивать?  
Отабек не отвечал, потому что для вопросов они уже выработали механизм: Юра перед сном пишет вопрос с хэштэгом «#вопрос», чтобы Отабек знал, что конкретно выкладывать монетками. А то на все не наотвечаешься. Какая-то тупая была затея с доской, думал Юра, надо было сразу машинку. Монетками всего того, что хочется сказать, не навыкладываешь. Я бы сильно мучился, подумал Юра, это как твиттер, только хуже. Столько не сказанного, о стольком можно поговорить! Столько из того, что они обсуждали с Даняром, обсуждено не так, как надо, и нужно заново. Я ведь только с тобой хочу говорить, сказал Юра зеркалу. Реально.  
По вопросу в день. Юра снова включил телефонный экран, щурясь, вызвал скайп. Сегодняшний: «ты хочешь, чтобы я нормально жил?? Тогда какое «отпусти» на фиг. Без тебя нормально не будет. Сколько у вас там лимит знаков в день?»  
Данияр заворочался. Юра выключил экран, повозил попой. Подумал: все нормально, я ничего так посплю. Мы с ним и меньше спали, когда гуляли ночами или разговаривали. Невозможно же разлепиться и уснуть уже, всегда надо добавить, что только что пришло в голову, а приходит много, когда оба рядом, можно трогать друг друга и ползти то и дело вперед, и он тоже ползет вперед, и вы целуетесь. Юра улыбнулся. Подумал: вот без этого будет фигово. Ну ладно, с другой стороны, какая разница, если можно разговаривать? А целоваться мы можем и по скайпу, если проведут ему в его скучный ад вайфай. И гладиться. Юра провел кончиками пальцев по шее. Трогаться… Он потрогал рот. Прижал к нему пальцы, потом повернул ладонь тыльной стороной, поцеловал. Как будто плечо. Теплое, Отабек горячий всегда, особенно под одеялом.  
Юра подхватил телефон с живота, включил, настучал в скайп: забей на предыдущий вопрос, вот настоящий: ты чувствуешь, когда я хочу тебя поцеловать? Когда думаю о тебе? Тебе там теплее становится? Там есть тело хоть какое, ты чувствуешь что-нибудь? #вопрос.  
Потом покусал губу и написал вдогонку: да и без этого можно, просто было бы прикольно.  
Подумал: реально можно без этого. Мне тоже не надо наглеть. Если бы я его уговорил, да не один я, родители вместе с Данияром там тоже плясали, что все будет хорошо… так вот, если бы у нас получилось и он бы остался, то это тоже был бы для него компромисс. Мало что можно, ограничения сплошные. И все равно это было бы лучше, чем… там. Ну не все, что хочется, ну что теперь… если бы он потерпел, то было бы очень круто. И много у нас было бы еще всякого крутого. Целая жизнь.  
И я потерплю, решил Юра, устраиваясь на боку с телефоном у живота. Ограниченные возможности. Ну бывает, блин. Все равно у нас будет много всякого крутого, целая жизнь.  
Утром телефон оказался на полу. Юра свесился за ним, упал обратно на кровать, перекатился на соседнюю половину, подмяв под себя одеяло. Приподнял голову, хлопнул ладонью по подушке. Данияра рядом не лежало, и телефон его исчез с тумбочки. Юра, щурясь, посмотрел время на своем. Оглянулся на окно. Утро-хуютро, темно и рано, куда он потащился? Прислушался. В квартире было тихо, дверь была темная, ни полоски ни сверху, ни снизу.  
Юра встал, поддернул трусы, закрыл глаза, щелкнул выключателем. Снял с комода блокнот, подхватил покатившийся с него карандашик. Сказал:  
– Доброе утро.  
Открыл ящик, встал так, чтобы не загораживать головой свет. Нашел монетку под номером двадцать, а двадцать первой уже не было. Принялся, снимая с листа одну монетку за другой, писать справа налево: й. А. М. Сначала Юра писал, как читал, а переворачивал уже потом, а в один момент оптимизировал и тут же наградил себя званием опытного радиста. Связиста. Телеграфиста. Ну, который морзянку знает на слух или что-нибудь такое. Вот, уже удобнее, а потом вообще буду сразу читать, привыкну.  
Ко всему надо просто привыкнуть.  
Ответ: нет не чувствую не думай.  
– Буду думать, – сказал Юра. – Надо привыкнуть просто, потом клево будет! Ну не чувствуешь… ну знаешь тогда. Ты же меня слышишь.  
Пробрало холодом. Юра подрожал, подбирая попеременно ноги с ледяного вдруг пола. Отошел к окну, прикрыл. Выглянул сквозь резкие запятые капель на стекле, как сквозь узор. Нашел на полу и натянул носки, заглянул в пустую кухню и ушел мыться. Обнаружил, что взял блокнот с собой. Сел на край ванной и перечитал с первой станицы, с первого вопроса.  
Сказал опять:  
– Доброе утро. У вас там есть утра? Блин, я обязательно придумаю, чтобы можно было нормально писать, тогда ты мне все расскажешь. Напиздели про ад, да? И те, и те, и муслимы, и православные. Может, это буддийский какой-нибудь? Нет, хорошо, что напиздели. Может, это вообще рай такой?  
Отабек молчал, пока Юра чистил зубы. Звездочек на зеркале он давно уже не рисовал. Мы перешли на новый уровень, подумал Юра, сплюнул мятную пену. Вторая база… или как там устроено в американском кино про американских подростков, где капитан футбольной команды гладит чирлидерку по попе. Это какая база?  
Юра оперся на раковину локтем, отклячился, покачал тазом.  
Закрыл воду, скорчил в зеркало рожу. Показал кончик языка, словно кошка, которую внезапно отвлекли от вылизывания прелестей.  
Вздрогнул, когда щелкнул замок входной двери. Сгреб блокнот, прокрался через прихожую, встал в дверях в комнату.  
Сначала вошел пакет, а за ним уже, отдуваясь, Данияр. Пакетов у него оказалось два, и ключи в скрюченных пальцах. Юра подошел, забрал один. Данияр выронил ключи на прихожку, поставил второй и спросил:  
– Я тебя разбудил? Иди досыпай еще, пожалуйста, а я пока разберу… – Он нацепил куртку на вешалку и поднял с шуршанием один из пакетов. Из его белого полиэтиленового бока выпирало что-то квадратное.  
– А ты куда подорвался? – спросил Юра. – Сам чего не спишь?  
– Да как-то… – сказал Данияр, оставил пакет в покое и принялся расстегивать ботинки. Толстые казахские волосы ссыпались вперед. – Что-то разбудило.  
Юра привалился плечом к стене и сказал:  
– А это он.  
– Кто – он?  
Как будто, блин, не ясно, давай еще сделаем вид!..  
– Отабек, – сказал Юра напряженным ртом. Потер руку от плеча до локтя. Снова побежали мурашки. Скорее бы уже мясо можно. – Он ночью приходит. Я сегодня задрых, а так вообще тоже…  
Данияр распрямился и долго глядел на Юру. Потом сказал:  
– Ты его видел?  
– Да. Он раскопался из могилы, взял билет на поезд, потому что на самолет зомбарям не продают, и приехал, – сказал Юра. – Нет, конечно!  
Данияр улыбнулся. Юра буркнул: чего смешного.  
– Ничего. Ты шутишь. Это здорово.  
Какие уж тут шутки, подумал Юра. Сложил руки на груди, спрятав блокнот в подмышке. Ткнул себе карандашом в руку. Сказал:  
– Все серьезно, на самом деле. Не ржи. Я не вру и не придумываю. Не ржи и послушай.


	5. Chapter 5

Корень распространенных страшилок про детей, которые смотрят куда-то в пространство и говорят: дядя за мной ходит, и показывают пальцем и говорят: вон дядя (или тетя), а там никого нет – в том, что дети видят свою тень и чутко понимают, что это – тоже персона.  
У детей постарше такого оправдания уже нет. Они, наверное, просто забавляются со впечатлительными родителями. Или пробуют силу своего пробудившегося воображения.  
А какое оправдание у взрослого, состоявшегося молодого человека?  
Напитки как самые тяжелые остались в пакете последними, Данияр выставлял их на самый край стола.   
– Ну? – спросил Юра, подергивая на диванчике коленями. Он опять сидел там, как кот: всеми конечностями.  
Блокнот держал крепко. Показал из своих рук. Будто в школе на уроке переписываетесь, сказал Данияр, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.  
– Ну?! – повторил Юра, повысив голос. – Давай нагуглим какой-нибудь тест на адекватность, я его пройду. Я нормальный! Мне не кажется!  
И что делать, думал Данияр, перенося коробки сока на окно. Лимонад поставил в холодильник. «Дюшес», Юра, может, и не будет, а он с удовольствием – ради воспоминаний молодости. Когда шли с катка всей компанией, и девочки тоже, скидывались и покупали по две бутылки на всех. Так было почему-то вкуснее, и напивались, а если целую бутылку самому дома, то… тоже напьешься, но как-то не так сладко. Капля жажды должна оставаться для вкуса, чтобы потом хотелось еще.  
– Ну не молчи, – сказал Юра, спустил ноги на пол. Пошуршал ступнями друг о друга, сбивая носки обратно вниз.  
Данияр промолчал. Юра встал с диванчика, взял его за рукав и потянул. Данияр сел на табуретку. Юра снова забрался на свое место. Блокнота так и не выпускал.  
Данияр прижал ладонями джинсы на коленях, провел вверх по бедрам и вниз. Поглядел в окно, на притулившиеся друг к другу две упаковки мюслей. На стену над Юрой. На Юру, наконец.  
Спросил:  
– Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?  
Юра облизнул нижнюю губу и сказал:  
– Не знаю. Что ты мне веришь.  
– Юра, мы это уже проходили ведь. И, кажется, договорились…  
– Это ты договорился, потому что не хочешь верить! – Юра снова подтянул к себе конечности и снова сложил руки на груди. – Че мы договорились…  
– Что мы оба знаем, что смерть… – Данияр свел ладони, потер. Подумал: какое нехорошее слово, Отабека оно не должно было коснуться. Не в его молодые годы. Но что есть, то есть. Он вздохнул и продолжил: – она случается, и это все. Конечная остановка.  
– Ни фига, – сказал Юра, – это переход на другую ветку.  
Прекрасная метафора, подумал Данияр. И поезда разбегаются все дальше. Живые трясутся в своем вагоне, мертвые задремывают в своем.  
Проблема метафор в том, что они расцвечивают и веселят, но ничего не доказывают.  
А может, Юра снова шутит. Данияр на всякий случай слегка улыбнулся. Юра нахмурился еще больше. Данияр сказал: кхм.  
– Я это не придумал, – Юра потряс блокнотом. – Это он, не видно, разве! «Юр» это его, ты же знаешь, как он это говорит, слышал… Блин, а кто это еще может быть? Какой-нибудь наркоман, который сдох в этой квартире до нас? Или кто, призрак этого… который тоже самоубился, давно еще, из Linkin Park?  
– Честер… что-то там. Почему его?  
– Ну потому что не знаю! – сказал Юра. Опустил голову, перевернул лист блокнота. – Кому еще нужно с нами говорить?  
С тобою, подумал Данияр.   
Сказал:  
– А тебе не кажется странным, что… некто, – Данияр сложил ладони и опять медленно потер, – общается только с тобою? Что только ты чувствуешь его присутствие, слышишь голоса?  
– Да не слышу я ни хуя! Ты меня слушаешь вообще? – Юра закатил глаза и проговорил раздельно, как глупому и уже утомившему ребенку родственников: – Он не разговаривает. Не голосом. Он общается через доску духов, уиджи. Ну, такая… – Юра обрисовал в воздухе пальцами прямоугольник. – С буквами. Ставит монетки на буквы. Поэтому такие странные фразы, маленькие. Но это он. Точно.  
– То есть, из загробного мира можно проникнуть сюда только через особые предметы, – спросил Данияр спокойно, – сделанные для этого специальными людьми, которые ведут в этой сфере бизнес, и никак иначе?  
– А я знаю?! – взвился Юра, с силой шлепнул блокнот на обивку. Тут же подхватил и спрятал у живота.  
– Юра, если ты кому-то звонил или ходил… к медиуму… то это не то, что я имел в виду под «сходить в храм». Те, кто наживается…  
– Никто на мне не наживается! Что ты решил, я кому-то заплатил, чтобы он мне втирал, что Отабеку на небе на облачке зашибись? К бабке пошел, ага, – Юра фыркнул. Данияр развел руками. Юра с силой почесал висок, выпутал пальцы из волос. Сказал: – Ни к кому я не ходил, никто мне мозги не промывал. И доску не покупал, сам сделал, это просто бумажка. Я не знаю, почему Отабек на ней смог… А нет! – Юра подался вперед, похлопал Данияра по колену. – Нет же, он не только там, он еще на зеркале!   
– Да, – сказал Данияр. – Ты говорил.  
Незаметно вытер руки о джинсы. Подумал: и что делать? Звонить… кому?  
Николаю Степановичу для начала.   
Переложить эту проблему, если не сказать – ношу, на него. Прекрасно для пожилого человека, которому и так хватило волнений. А больше передать ее и некому… А то с радостью бы, подумал он, кто угодно другой виноват и должен решать мои проблемы. Сделать то, что как обязанность было мне вручено вместе с этими невзрослыми еще молодыми людьми. С Отабеком, я полагал, справятся более близкие для него. Могу ли я сказать, что сделал окончательно все, что было нужно и в моих силах? Или Юра, вечно не выспавшийся, с вечным кофе со мной за компанию и сам по себе, вечно всклокоченный, отдувался за всех один?  
В таком случае, это справедливо, подумал Данияр. Высшие силы ставят на место. За душевную лень и нерасторопность в прошлый раз, с предыдущим отчаянно нуждавшимся в помощи юношей.  
Если бы действительно можно было провести канал связи в загробную жизнь, то я бы спросил у него, сделал ли я, сказал ли достаточно? А Отабек бы, конечно, проявил вежливость, если есть ей еще какая-то цена в посмертии. Он когда-то бывал неосторожен в словах, зол даже, но это ушло вместе с остаточным детством. Так быстро повзрослел.  
Данияр потер лицо. Подумал: это так скоро выпивает силы. Мысли эти. Все эти постоянные размышления. И ничего удивительного, что отвлечься, заняться делом называют лучшей пилюлей. Скорее привыкнуть не думать о несправедливости твоего существования тут, когда некоторые слишком рано – уже там, и жить свою жизнь, раз уж она у тебя осталась. Успеть сделать что-то полезное с нею. А если будешь всегда помнить о тех, кого нет, то у тебя будет очень много – их. И очень мало тебя. И конечно, рано или поздно они станут являться тебе и заполнят любой свободный час и любую свободную мысль.  
Нельзя потакать. Мы оба застрянем.  
– Юра, – сказал Данияр, опустив руки между колен. – Он… Отабек в последние дни не был очень счастлив. Может быть, не стоит его держать здесь? Дать уже отдохнуть.  
– Где «здесь»? Никакого «здесь», – сказал Юра, – он там, у себя… где-то.  
– Где?  
Юра пожал плечами. Сказал:  
– Ну где-то. Я знаю? Говорит, что там тихо и скучно.  
Тебе бы этого хотелось, подумал Данияр. Чтобы ему было тихо, наконец. У вас это общее – почему-то. По Юре, как и многие другие вещи, этого не скажешь.  
– И что он хочет?  
Юра сощурился, глаза – совсем щелки, как бойницы. Спросил свистяще:  
– А что, типа уже заебал? Явился, отвлекает, так, что ли? Я у тебя прошу его развлекать или что?! Что, он тебя уже утомил?!  
– Юра, не кричи, пожалуйста. Я на тебя не нападаю.  
– Между прочим, – сказал Юра, подтянув колени к подбородку, – он нас слушает, наверное.   
Данияр оглянулся и тут же сказал себе: ну зачем. Лишнее. Не надо потакать.  
– Я в этом сомневаюсь, – сказал он мягко. Подвинулся к Юре вместе с табуреткой. Протянул руку. Юра долго смотрел, потом все же дал ладонь. Холодная. Данияр осторожно сжал пальцы и сказал: – Давай ты поговоришь об этом на следующем сеансе? Как по мне, это как раз та тема, которую надо обсудить.  
Юра вырвал у него руку, вскочил прямо на диване, шагнул в сторону, спрыгнул на пол. Махнул блокнотом.   
– Я не придумываю! Я так и знал, что ты не поверишь! Я нормальный вообще-то!  
– Да, – сказал Данияр, развернувшись к нему на табуретке. – Ты совершенно нормальный. Просто…  
– Просто что? Просто крыша едет, да?! Просто придумываю?  
– Я этого не говорил. Просто тебе очень хочется верить. – Данияр улыбнулся, чуть прищурившись. На фото это смотрелось плохо, а вживую – вполне дружелюбно на его собственный вкус. Дети не жаловались, по крайней мере. – Это такое, наверное, убежище. Чтобы еще немного можно было не расставаться.  
Юра поднял руку с блокнотом. Уронил. Упер угол в бедро. Склонил голову на один бок, потом на другой. Сказал:  
– Я знаю, как это выглядит. Ну реально знаю. И я бы не стал говорить, если бы он натурально со мной не говорил. Пошли, я тебе покажу.  
Этот разговор у нас уже был, подумал Данияр. Похожий. У нас многие разговоры уже были. Он встал и пошел за Юрой. Одни и те же разговоры, одни и те же затянутые ряской застойные воды. Что-то менялось ведь, становилось лучше… выходит, что нет?   
Шаг вперед, шаг назад, сказал он себе. Я был к этому готов.  
Юра завел его в комнату, взялся за ручку ящика, потянул на себя, открыл немного, заглянул. Открыл шире, подозвал Данияра. Священный ящик со священными реликвиями. И я имею право на эту небольшую иронию, сказал он себе, потому что у меня в шкафу, на самой верхней полке, точно такой же ящик. Коробка, точнее, а в ней старые наши… мои про нас записи, пачка билетов на разные чемпионаты, которые раньше хранил ведения бюджета ради, а потом уже просто так, потому что по ним удобно вспоминать, как летели, как устроились, как скатали и чем занимались потом до отлета. Его подарки, которые не разложил в новом жилище сразу, а потом они уже сами не просились на свет: зачем нервировать Юру? И самому натыкаться каждый раз.   
Данияр сцепил руки за спиной, чтобы ничего не коснуться, заглянул внутрь ящика. Подумал: как мало вещей, на самом деле. Они так и не пожили вместе как следует, все красивое и важное: детские вещи, фото, трофеи – у родителей. А у Юры ничего не осталось… зря я сетую на его переписку в скайпе, подумал он, пусть. Он приобнял Юру за плечи. Юра словно не заметил, сказал, показывая на нумерованные монеты:  
– Во, смотри. Я спрашиваю, он выкладывает монетами ответ.   
– Это та мелочь?..  
– Ну да, да… ты жопиться будешь, тебе вернуть?  
– Нет. Просто интересно. Зачем нумерация?  
– Затем, что если две одинаковые буквы, как понять? И мучиться слова складывать, а так ясно – первая буква, вторая… – Он обернулся к Данияру. Глаза были большие, рыскали по лицу. Живые, и весь Юра чуть не подпрыгивал на месте.  
Вот таким он мне понравился, подумал Данияр. Сказал:  
– Это очень умно.  
– Да ладно, «очень»… но что есть. Может, он когда-нибудь сможет ручкой писать или на клаве набивать. Слушай! – Юра хлопнул Данияра по руке. – Скептик. Давай ты его спросишь чего-нибудь сам?  
– И он мне ответит? И мы будем это наблюдать?  
– Нет, – сказал Юра. – Наблюдать нельзя. Иначе ничего не будет.   
– Понятно, – сказал Данияр.  
Юра вывернулся у него из-под руки.   
– Да ни фига это не так, как звучит! Это не наебка! Я не стал бы тебя наебывать. И он бы меня не стал. Ну просто вот так, ну блин, ну что я могу? Я пробовал смотреть, но не получатся так, ну честно, ну чем хочешь клянусь.   
– Ничем не нужно, – сказал Данияр. Заглянул снова в ящик. Потер подбородок. – И что я должен спросить?  
– А что хочешь, – сказал Юра. – Только чтобы ответ не длинный, а то сам понимаешь, длинные там не выложишь.   
А вопросов-то море. Мог ли я что-то сделать? Переубедить тебя? Было ли это в чьих-то вообще силах, подумал Данияр. Смотришь ли ты на нас с Юрой, видишь ли. Я не мог его бросить, и… и какая это все глупость.   
– Знаешь, есть такой способ высказать все, что не успел, – сказал Данияр. – Написать письмо. Потом можем бросить в Неву или в залив. Я тоже напишу, мне тоже есть, что…  
Юра закатил глаза, дошел до кровати и в красивом развороте на нее упал. Захныкал. Сказал:  
– Какой ты трудный! Мне не кажется, это не у меня в голове, это на самом деле! Я что, не различу, что ли? Я не дебил.  
Ты измученный мальчик, подумал Данияр. Сел рядом с ним. Юра смотрел в потолок: губы сжаты, подбородок вперед.  
– Я ничего не подразумеваю, а только говорю, что часто чьи-то голоса… ну или в другой форме высказывания – это наш же голос. Наше подсознание. Мы ведь с тобой говорили, да? Сначала исключить все естественные причины. А эта, мне кажется, довольно естественная. Мы оба многое не успели…  
– Тебе совсем не хочется?  
Мне много чего хочется, подумал Данияр. Но, пожалуй, не тонуть в безумии.  
– Если чего-то сильно хочешь, будешь везде это искать и видеть, – сказал он. – Принимать что угодно за доказательство.  
– А ничего, что не я один? – Юра взмахнул руками и сел. Уставился. – Ничего, что так бывает, вообще-то, у родных, детей там, родителей, люб… жен, мужей? Я читал! И раньше вообще им никто ничего не говорил и лечиться не слал, а верили!  
– Те люди, которые имели с этого доход, – сказал Данияр. – Гадалки, медиумы, держатели спиритических салонов.  
– Ни фига, – сказал Юра, – не только. Да сейчас тоже… что, все сумасшедшие, к кому… приходят?  
– Нет, – сказал Данияр, – но одно их точно объединяет: травма в недавнем прошлом. Потеря. Смерть близкого сильно влияет на восприятие.  
– И че? В этом смысл! Что кто-то умер. Если б не умер – не приходил бы, не общался!  
А потом Отабек начнет советовать Юре взять колюще-режущий предмет и сделать что-нибудь нехорошее, подумал Данияр. Прекрасно.  
– Ты понимаешь, как это звучит, да? – спросил он в очередной раз.  
Юра запыхтел. Потом сказал:  
– Ну понимаю.  
Не понимаешь, подумал Данияр. Иначе поостерегся бы говорить.   
А если говорит, то это в самом деле для него происходит. Какой-то очень нехороший знак. В статьях, которые Данияр читал одну за одной перед Юриной выпиской (и новизну они потеряли очень быстро: одно и то же, если не лезть совсем в уж медицинские дебри), твердили, что нельзя потакать иллюзиям. Человек, живущий иллюзиями, может быть опасен для себя. Всегда должен быть мост в реальность. Всегда должен быть кто-то, кто туда пусть мягко, но вернет.  
– Юра, – сказал Данияр, – я видел, как ты сам рисуешь на зеркале.  
Юра секунду сидел неподвижно. Потом сказал твердо:  
– Врешь.  
– Нет, – сказал Данияр.  
– Врешь и пиздишь, – сказал Юра спокойно. – Я понимаю, что ты типа из добрых побуждений, но не пизди мне. Терпеть не могу.  
И что делать, если он вот так? Уперся. Данияр потер над бровями, собрал складку на лбу. Спросил:  
– Ты понимаешь, что не так просто в это все поверить?  
– Так я почему тебе говорю – спроси у него что-нибудь? Чтобы проверить! – Юра извернулся, подобрал ноги под себя, протянул руку. – Давай забьемся, короче. Я знаю, знаю, что звучит это как говно и наебка, но реально – нет, слово тебе даю. Давай так: если Отабек ответит, докажет, то ты… ну, поверишь. Реально поверишь. А?  
Данияр поглядел на его руку, которой Юра покачивал и шевелил пальцами. Поднял глаза на лицо снова. Поймал взгляд. Спросил:  
– А если нет? Тогда ты… – Признаешь, что это все игра твоего разума, и никакой загробной жизни не существует, и Отабек с тобой не общается, и его нет окончательно, и ты один. И что ты при мне больше никогда… и будешь тогда скрываться, и я вообще перестану про тебя что-то знать. М-да. – Ты расскажешь обо всем на сеансе. Подробно и честно. И честно будешь делать все, что тебе порекомендуют. Я не специалист, Юра, может, пусть разбираются специалисты?  
– Да ладно, ладно, – Юра похлопал его по ладони, снова выставил руку. – Без разницы. Давай? Только честно. Чтоб потом без всякого «все равно не верю».  
– Хорошо, – сказал Данияр. – Я могу обещать, что приму, что происходит что-то явно необычное, чего нельзя объяснить естественными причинами.  
И тоже протянул руку. Юра помедлил, щурясь с подозрением, но пожал. Сказал:  
– Все, забились.   
Данияр не выпустил его руку, а потянул на себя. Юра качнулся. Данияр поцеловал его в лоб.  
– Я не псих и не дебил, – сказал Юра ему в подбородок.  
– Я знаю, – ответил Данияр.  
Юра завозился, и Данияр его отпустил. Юра подтянул к себе блокнот и карандашик и спросил:  
– Ну?  
Ах, вопрос… во что я ввязываюсь, подумал Данияр.  
С другой стороны, это – рычаг. Заставить Юру разобраться, и ему в этом помогут. Умелые люди.  
С Отабеком я тоже отдал все на откуп умелых людей, подумал он.  
А что я должен был делать? Что я мог? Придавило всех, как бетонная плита. И все стали такие маленькие перед этой трагедией. Маленькие и с бессильными руками и голосами.   
Да разве кто-то что-то мог в жизни Отабека раньше, подумал Данияр. Уголок рта дернулся. Кто когда был ему указ.  
Ты прощаешь меня? Это был бы хороший вопрос, подумал он. Доволен ли ты своим спортивным путем? Интересно, если Отабек наблюдает за ними, то может ли читать новости с экрана? Наверное, может. И наверное, ему приятно, что его помнят, и что в фигурное катание и деньги, и люди пошли в совсем других объемах. Не в последнюю очередь благодаря ему. Тебе приятно? Все было не зря. То есть, было бы не зря в любом случае, каждый человек – не зря…  
– Ну? – Юра похлопал его по колену.  
– Мне надо подумать, – сказал Данияр.  
– Ну думай, только до вечера, – сказал Юра, – он ночью приходит.   
Ты меня прощаешь? За Юру, подумал Данияр. Я стараюсь как могу.   
Ты понял как-нибудь, что ты мне был очень дорог? Я не знал, что должен был торопиться, сказать тебе это срочно. И у нас с тобою было не принято обмениваться именно такими словами. Тем более странно и захватывающе было наблюдать вашу с Юрой любовность в каждой фразе, во всех ваших затеях.   
Ты знаешь, что я всегда был за тебя спокоен? Что ты сделаешь все по-своему, но правильно, и все сможешь, и друзья, хотя никаких предпосылок к этому не было, у тебя непременно заведутся, и даже любовь и семья. А если нет, то ты прекрасно проживешь без этого. Никогда душа не болела, всегда знал, что все у тебя будет как следует…  
Данияр встал и ушел на кухню. Принялся рассовывать еду по шкафам и холодильнику. Положил ладони на стол, оперся. Ссутулился, повесил голову. Отлепил ладонь от столешницы и потер рот.

– Что Отабек тебе про нас рассказывал? – спросил Данияр.  
Юра поставил стакан с соком, взял вилку и спросил:  
– А что, было прям, что рассказывать? Эдакого? – и распахнул глаза.  
– В принципе, – сказал Данияр.  
– В принципе – что ты хороший мужик, – сказал Юра. – А что?  
– А что-то более конкретное?  
– Ну, кулсторяны всякие, – сказал Юра и набрал в рот фунчозы. Пробубнил: – Как вас в Нью-Йорке чуть не гопанули. В таком духе.   
Это сейчас смешно, подумал Данияр, а тогда было страшно, потому что один из молодых людей уже тянул что-то из кармана, и это было похоже на нож. Их спугнули, а то этот случай мог бы окраситься в не такие забавные, подходящие для «прохладных историй», тона.  
– Что-нибудь личное?   
– Никакого компромата, если ты об этом, – сказал Юра. – На тебя вообще можно собрать компромат?  
– Конечно, – сказал Данияр, – как и на любого человека. – Покрутил вилку в руке. Подумал: нужно было палочками. Это я не сообразил. Голова была занята. Он с тихим стуком положил вилку зубцами на край тарелки и спросил: – Интимные подробности?  
– В смысле? – спросил Юра. – Прямо интимные? А что?  
– Мне надо понять, что ты сам знаешь, что тебе рассказывал Отабек. Чтобы спросить о чем-то, о чем ты не в курсе.  
Юра накрутил фунчозы на вилку, покачал головой. Сказал:  
– Продуманный ты мужик. Что мне в тебе нравится – продуманный и обстоятельный. Ну, придумал вопрос? Давай. И, так просто, к сведению, это не я делаю, не я сам с собой играю, не я за него отвечаю. Так что можешь в любом случае не бояться.  
– Для чистоты эксперимента, – сказал Данияр.  
Подумал: он не занервничал, ничего. Сам не подозревает о собственном заблуждении, раз соглашается на условия, в которых заведомо проиграет? На что-то надеется?..  
– На один из Новых годов, – начал Данияр, – Отабек подарил мне предмет одежды.   
– Труселя, что ли? – спросил Юра.  
Боже упаси, подумал Данияр. Сказал:  
– Почему вдруг?   
– Интимные подробности потому что! – Юра запил соком и сказал: – Ну, ну, и чего дальше?  
– Мой вопрос: что это был за предмет одежды и какой марки.  
– Ну галстук тогда, – сказал Юра.  
– Это уже ответ?  
– Нет, это я угадываю. Что, попал?  
– Нет, – сказал Данияр, – не попал.  
– Тогда носки. От Диора. Витя, когда тренера-то из себя изображал, только так и ходил, и кацудона своего приодел.   
А ты повеселел, подумал Данияр, берясь снова за вилку. Будет жаль это терять. Но ради здоровья, ради правды… ничего ведь нет за гробовой доской. И Юре неполезно думать, что – есть.  
А любовь тянется, тем не менее – не «до гробовой доски», как говорят, а гораздо дольше. Дальше. В необозримые пределы.   
– И ни фига нет удивительного, что те, кто… того-этого, – сказал Юра, глядя в тарелку, – приходят не к рандомным людям, а к родным и близким. Их ждут, не посылают сразу, не говорят, что это все фигня и неправда. Их хотят видеть, поэтому и не отрицают сразу, и не открещиваются. А те, кому насрать, те и не видят ничего.  
Родные и близкие могут помешаться от горя, подумал Данияр. Желаемое за действительное.   
Спросил:  
– Это выпад?   
– Да, – сказал Юра.  
– Это несправедливо, – сказал Данияр. – Тем более, в таких выражениях.  
Юра посидел со стаканом в руке. Поставил. Сказал:  
– Ладно. Извини. Но ты как будто не хочешь, чтобы это было правдой, чтобы он действительно мог с нами поговорить.  
Хочу, подумал Данияр. Видимо. Если бы такое было бы возможно, это было бы… крайне занятно. Забавно. И, пожалуй, принесло бы некоторое облегчение.   
– Я открыт для нового, – сказал Данияр. – Если наш эксперимент принесет плоды, я не буду возражать и приму… то, что есть.  
Юра покивал. Потыкал хлебцем в оставшийся на дне тарелки соус. Спросил:  
– А Отабек помнит вообще, что за труселя там у вас?  
– Должен, – сказал Данияр, – это был подарок со смыслом.  
Юра покивал опять. Мне это не нравится, подумал Данияр, он уже так крепко увяз в самообмане.  
Но это ничего. Скоро правда раскроется, и с этого начнется-таки выздоровление. Заживление. Оно и так подзадержалось.  
Правде следует помочь.   
Он приступил после мытья посуды и недолгого сидения порознь за компьютерами. Юра ушел мыться, оставив свой приветливо светящим рабочим столом.  
Данияр щелкал мышкой, оглядываясь, как вор. Зашел в настройки скайпа, включил тест камеры. Посторонился, повернул камеру так, чтобы в кадр вошел комод. Развернул программу, включил запись, свернул, и она пропала без следа из трея, и в диспетчере задач висела маленькая и незаметная, со скучным и непонятным именем, похожим на системный процесс. А камера была без светодиода, это очень удачно, а то пришлось бы, как советовали опытные шпионы в интернете, разбирать ее и отсоединять. Изменщики и те, кто подозревает вторых половинок в этом грехе, недоверчивые работодатели, беспокойные родители – к вашей удаче, следить за объектами вашего интереса оказывается довольно просто, особенно когда компьютеры связаны в сеть. Поставить на желаемый программу (вот ссылка, а что антивирус кричит об угрозе – не обращайте внимания), повернуть камеру, как надо. Смотрите, чтобы лампочка не выдала, что она работает. Писаться будет в общую папку, чистите ее чаще, чтобы вас не спалили. Смотрите, чтобы места на жестком хватало.  
Отвратительно, думал Данияр, закрывая лишние окна и выдергивая флешку. Вода перестала шуметь. Данияр засунул флешку в карман и сел на постель. Расставил ноги. Убрал руку из кармана. Подумал: отвратительно, но что делать. Обстоятельства меня несколько извиняют. Это для блага Юры, чтобы он очнулся до того, как станет хуже. Это правильно.  
Он на меня рассердится, подумал Данияр. Очень жаль. Но потакать – тоже не дело. Поддерживать во вредном.  
Ты же меня понимаешь, шепнул он. Пахнуло холодом, Данияр передернул плечами, обернулся к окну. Шторы покачивались. Данияр встал, закрыл окно.   
Подумал: оставлю на несколько дней, возможно, поймаю несколько случаев. И Юра, отбушевав, согласится, что нужно все-таки обсудить это со специалистом.  
А если не согласится, то… то у меня будут записи, подумал Данияр, трогая флешку через карман. И со специалистом обсужу их уже я. Как же так получилось, как мы оказались тут?  
Как я надеялся, что скоро у нас все будет хорошо. Что уже начало исправляться, и чем дальше, тем быстрее. Ничего подобного. Никогда это не кончится.  
Что было бы, подумал Данияр, прохаживаясь по комнате и поглядывая то и дело на камеру, если бы я не предложил Юре ничего, кроме дружеского участия?  
Юра был бы с Отабеком, и они общались бы без всякого посредства листа с алфавитом и монет, подумал он. Я тогда хорошо успел, как будто что-то подтолкнуло, подсказало.  
Обнаженный Юра пробежал от двери до кровати, забрался под одеяло и тут же схватился за телефон. Вечерний ритуал, подумал Данияр. Против которого я постеснялся – и что уж там, побоялся – что-то сказать раньше, а теперь уже как-то…   
– Чего ты там торчишь, давай ко мне, – сказал Юра и ногами расправил одеяло.  
– Сейчас, – ответил Данияр. – Мыться и все прочее.  
– Ты там не увлекайся «всем прочим», – сказал Юра грудным голосом, – а то я тебя тут голый жду.  
– Даже вот так?  
– А как ты хотел?  
Я много как хотел, подумал Данияр. Естественно, не так, как это происходит. Не того я хотел, что творится.  
Не хотел я быть таким человеком, чтобы следить, шпионить, вынюхивать. Он сел за кухонный стол, раскрыл ноутбук, развернул программу. Подумал: даже у Отабека не стояло на телефоне маячка, хотя это такая популярная у родителей вещь. Я всегда знал, что с ним все будет в порядке.  
Может быть, пора начинать, подумал он, разверну окно с прямым потоком. В комнате было светло, белел краешек кровати. Комод как на ладони, и никакого движения. Пора начинать, подумал Данияр, учиться на своих ошибках.  
Закрыл ноутбук и ушел в ванную.   
Подумал: если Отабек приходит ночью раскладывать монеты, значит ли это, что во все остальное время он не присутствует или хотя бы смотрит в другую сторону?..  
Юра увлеченно натыкивал в телефоне двумя руками, когда Данияр, в ночном и с почищенными зубами, вернулся в комнату и принялся устраиваться.   
– Это пугает, – сказал он.  
Юра оторвался от телефона, вытянул шею, как небольшая и любопытная городская фауна. Спросил:  
– А?  
– Когда ты так делаешь. Пишешь. На это страшно и неприятно смотреть.  
Тоже общий совет: говори честно, чтобы человек, который не мыслит здраво, получал обратную связь и мог корректировать поведение. Не молчи. И так уже влипли оба, и стоит дать себе волю – заглотит совсем. Самая проблема этой выдумки – в том, что в нее в самом деле хочется верить.  
Юра положил телефон на покрывало, протянул руки. Сказал:  
– А ты не бойся.  
Попрошу не делать так при мне, подумал Данияр, он просто уберется из поля зрения, но продолжит.  
Данияр подался в объятия. Юра обхватил его за шею, подтянул себя по простыне ближе.   
Прошептал на ухо:  
– Спасибо, что согласился. Что забились.  
Данияр обнял его, прижал ладони к костистой спине. Глянул на камеру на верху монитора. Подумал: вся эта ситуация прямо-таки открывает во мне новые грани.

– Бёрберри это был, – сказал Юра. – Ремешок Бёрберри.  
Данияр поставил кружку обратно в раковину. Медленно повернулся. Юра протягивал ему блокнот. Данияр взял.  
– Ну, ну чего? – спросил Юра. Подался вперед, вывернул шею, заглянул в блокнот, словно бы не сам писал кривое и с разными расстояниями между буквами «ремень берберри черный». – Там букву «ё» я не сделал, так что это мой проеб, не его. Он знает, как пишется.  
Данияр закрыл блокнот и протянул ему, Юра принял. Спросил снова: ну, ну как? Правильно?  
Следует сказать: нет, не верно. Ты не мог знать правильного ответа, и поэтому не смог вложить его в уста воображаемому Отабеку. Разговор окончен, тема закрыта. Точнее, переносится в соответствующий кабинет.  
Но и так сплошная неправда.  
Тем более, если… да ну не может быть…  
– Правильно, – сказал Данияр. – Именно ремень. Именно черный. И марка – верно.  
Юра хмыкнул, шлепнул блокнот на стол, забрался на диванчик и сказал:  
– А я говорил. Я говорил? А ты не верил. Фома ты, а не Данияр. Будем жрать? Че-то умираю прямо.  
Данияр снова включил воду, и снова взялся за кружку. Сполоснул, поставил на стойку. Вытер руки.  
Какой-то бред.  
– Что, убедился? – весело спросил Юра снова. – Вот то-то же! Теперь можешь… слушай, давай вторую доску тебе заведем? Будете с ним общаться сами, чтоб мы друг другу не мешали. А?  
Какой-то бред.  
– Да, – сказал Данияр. Откашлялся. – Возможно.  
– Вот и круто, – сказал Юра. – Круто-круто. Так жрать-то чего-нибудь?.. Или мне надо приготовить? Давай. – Он встал из-за стола.  
А Данияр сел. Подтянул к себе блокнот.   
Юра говорил: блин, слушай, мне, может, скоро другое назначат что-нибудь, и знаешь, что я сразу себе забубеню? Бекон! Яичницу с беконом. Как в «Декстере». И стакан апельсинового сока. А потом стейк. Тоже как в «Декстере». Ты умеешь стейк? Мне на ютубе выпал хуй знает как какой-то француз… а, ну я смотрел, как готовить веганский рамен, вот и выпал, наверно. Так что ты будешь?  
Данияр качнул головой. Поднял и опустил страницу. Под той, где значился «ремень берберри черный», лежали чистые.  
Так вот, там его короче готовишь сначала в ванночке в горячей воде, он пропаривается до полуготовности, мягкий остается, говорил Юра, гремя посудой, а потом надо его сверху обжарить, чтобы была корка, и получается канонически: внутри розовый, снаружи коричневый. А француз этот делал еще круче, он брал, короче, горелку, и на хуй жег сверху. Как сварка! Юра показал двумя пальцами, словно пистолет.  
– Карамелизатор, – сказал Данияр.  
– Во! Слушай, надо Отабеку показать, это такой металл.  
– Это жестоко, – сказал Данияр.  
– Что? Про еду говорить, если он есть не может? – Юра обернулся, задел головой дверцу шкафчика, потер над ухом. – Блин. Ну ладно. А хотя ты думаешь, ему голодно там или что? Хотя да, обидно, наверное, все вокруг жрут, а ты не можешь. Ладно, не буду.  
– Это, – Данияр поднял блокнот. – Жестоко.  
– В смысле?  
– В смысле, если это какая-то шутка, то довольно злая.  
Юра лапнул дверцу, с силой пихнул, она ударила о шкафчик, отскочила и хлопнула снова. Юра, топая, наступил, уперся в стол, припал на руки.  
– Это я типа чтоб над тобой поиздеваться?!  
Признайся, подумал Данияр. Признайся сам. Попроси прощения. Объясни как-нибудь. Как угодно. Сам, первый скажи, что это неумная затея. Объясни, зачем, я не понимаю. Я настолько тебя не понимаю, что кажется, что мы из разных видов. Кто-то из нас не совсем уже человек. От кого-то из нас уплывает человеческое.  
Данияр смотрел на Юру. Юра оттолкнул себя от стола, шарахнул ладонью.  
– Ни хуя себе! Это ты так обо мне думаешь?! Я это придумал специально, да? На хуя?!  
– Я не знаю, – сказал Данияр.  
Признайся. Расскажи. Поплачь, скажи даже «я не знаю», это такие честные слова. Я тебя обниму и мы посидим. И тебе полегчает. Это будет понятно и конструктивно. А выдумывать такие розыгрыши – непонятно и деструктивно.   
Я не знаю, что делать. Пожалуйста, признайся, и мы пойдем, как договаривались, к специалисту, и… возможно, он в самом деле назначит тебе что-то другое.  
– Мы поспорили, – сказал Юра. – Ты сам согласился. Ты обещал поверить. Какого хера тогда?!  
– Люди не шлют весточки с того света, – сказал Данияр и подумал: сейчас будет шторм.  
Но Юра махнул рукой и сказал: да и хрен с тобой. Дернул дверь холодильника, достал и шлепнул на стол салат. Метил, правда, рядом с Данияром, можно сказать – в него, холодные листья задели локоть, как птица крылом.  
– Юра…  
– Слушай, отвали, – сказал Юра в холодильник, что-то там передвинул. – Реально отвали, не веришь – не надо, еще и меня черте в чем подозреваешь. Я для тебя же… – Он поднял голову, посмотрел поверх дверцы. – Я вижу же, что ты тоже скучаешь. Он и твой тоже. Я думал, вы поговорите. Но не хочешь – хрен с тобой. Только пидора из меня не делай. Я бы не стал так шутить или что ты там себе придумал.   
Это я «себе придумал». Отлично, подумал Данияр. Вот как все переворачивается.  
Либо Юра сочиняет, либо… либо он честно записал, что подсказало ему подсознание. Может быть, Отабек рассказывал, а Юра забыл, а теперь память вытолкнула ремешок на поверхность. Юра и в самом деле не из тех. Кому придет в голову играть с таким болезненным предметом?  
Мне почему-то пришло, подумал Данияр. Кто сказал, что отношения делают лучше. Он поставил локти на стол, придавив салат вместе с пакетом, потер лицо. Подумал: уехать куда-нибудь. Далеко.  
Сказал:  
– Извини. Я не хотел тебя оскорбить.  
– Прощаю, – сказал Юра легко. Данияр развел руки и посмотрел на него сквозь ладони. – Это от охуения. Я тоже охуел.   
За это я тебя люблю, подумал Данияр. За легкость нрава. С тобою легко. Как ярко это светит, когда реже наблюдается. Скрылось надолго и выглядывает иногда. Как заезженная метафора питерского солнца. Данияр улыбнулся, стащил руки со стола, подхватил утащенный вместе с рукавом салат, вернул обратно на стол.   
Сказал:  
– Спасибо.  
Юра махнул рукой. Снова забрался в холодильник, достал и показал бутылку, спросил: это что за ссаки? Будем пить? Данияр ответил: ты уже не помнишь, а твой дедушка, наверное, да. Это ты себя с дедом сравнил, не я, заметь, сказал Юра.   
И все было хорошо, шкворчали яйца и падал в миску салат, пока Юра не спросил:  
– А что там за история-то с ремнем была?  
Если Отабек рассказывал ему эту историю в свое время – неужели упомянул и бренд, подумал Данияр. Хотя, может, молодым людям это и важно, они теперь такие конкретные.  
То есть, что это за «неужели». Именно упомянул. Именно так все и было. Потому что другое объяснение включает разговоры с миром мертвых.  
Данияр закрыл блокнот, отложил на дальний край стола и сказал:  
– У нас с ним ходила шутка, что он меня совсем не слушается, и стоило бы его выпороть. И вот, смеху ради на Новый год – чтобы я наводил дисциплину. И еще там такая была пряжка, – Данияр сделал пальцами прямоугольник, – очень было удобно расстегивать, в аэропорту перед рамкой всегда торопишься, а здесь раз и вытащил.  
– Клево, – сказал Юра. – Мне дядь Яше надо тоже подарить!   
Он будет рад, подумал Данияр. Может быть, хотя бы с ремнем он отсоветует Юре показывать на льду войну и массовое уничтожение.  
Он вздохнул. Потом еще раз. Встал, шагнул к плите, но Юра с «бля, бля!..» его подрезал, убавил огонь, принялся скрести лопаткой. Данияр приоткрыл окно.  
Блокнот белел на краю стола. Данияр поскреб ладони ногтями.   
Не может же быть. Какой-то бред.  
– Пороть надо было, – сказал Юра, гремя тарелками. – Выдрать, как сидорова козла. Тогда, может, мозги бы на место встали. Не стал бы творить хуйни.  
Если бы порка помогала, я бы давно уже воспользовался ремнем (Бёрберри, черным), подумал Данияр. Но это же Отабек.  
– И что теперь? – спросил Данияр.  
Юра со звоном поставил тарелки на стол и сказал:  
– Жрать теперь. По-быстрому и выбегать. Ты за временем следишь? Или типа я сам сегодня добираюсь?  
– Я отвезу, – сказал Данияр. – Конечно.   
Блокнот белел. Много пустых страниц, несколько заполненных.  
Какой-то бред, подумал Данияр, взял вилку, которой Юра качал у него перед носом. Сам он шлепнулся на стул, подтянул к себе тарелку, наклонился и принялся дуть, разбрызгивая помидорный сок с семечками. Данияр тоже сел. Выгреб себе из миски салату. Открыл было рот спросить, но Юра его опередил, сказал как ни в чем не бывало:  
– Я тут подумал: он, наверное, не сам пишет. Ну, монетки раскладывает. – Наконец-то, подумал Данияр и опустил в облегчении плечи, но Юра продолжил: – Может, он в меня входит как-то. Как в медиумов, которых ты прям не любишь. Ну, чтобы всякое физическое делать, нужны ведь руки. – Юра покачал вилкой. Вонзил ее в око глазуньи. Наклонился, попытался высосать желток, но он был уже твердый.  
– Если не плодить сущности, то… может быть, никто и не вселяется, а все это делаешь просто ты? Один? – спросил Данияр.  
– Ты опять?  
– Самое простое объяснение обычно самое верное.  
– Ну объясни тогда про ремень.  
Данияр набил рот салатом. Юра, хрустя, отгрыз край яичницы, буркнул: вот именно.

Юра не захотел сразу домой. Юра захотел поесть вегетарианской пасты, а потом погулять по набережной, а потом, в машине, долго давить кнопку поиска радиостанций, и выбрать самую металлическую, и мычать себе под нос всю дорогу вслед за вокалистами, прерываясь на вопросы: а че ты мне не показываешь своего Егорку? Стыдно? Говно пацан? Ну сними хоть разок, и тебе будет для памяти. Если слепишь из него что-то человеческое – какая гордость будет. Сравнить, до и после. Предъявишь ему, из какой формы его вытащил, он тебе руки будет целовать. Ну и правильно. Чем дальше, знаешь, тем больше прям понимаю тренеров. Это все с тобой житье влияет, заключил он и хлопнул Данияра по груди. Помолчал немного, глядя на пробегающий назад город, снова повернулся к водительской стороне и сказал: казахи растят будущее России, это что-то неправильное. Похить этого твоего пацана и угони в Орду, пусть служит хану и добывает ему славу. Все клевое должно принадлежать хану.  
Данияр улыбнулся. Юра сказал, что он не понимает своих национальных шуток. Я закончу кататься, тоже, может, буду тренировать. Ну или там что-нибудь такое делать. Вот выпиздует меня дядь Яша окончательно… Поедем тогда в Алматы все вместе?  
Все вместе – это кто, спросил Данияр.  
Ну ты, я и он, ответил Юра. Вас двое казахов против меня одного, вы перевешиваете. Будем жить на вашей родине, ты будешь тянуть маленьких казашат, поднимать национальное спортивное достоинство. Хе-хе. Юра повозил ногами по коврику и продолжил: мне ничего, нормально будет, даже интересно.  
А я ведь только подумал, что так даже можно жить, вздохнул про себя Данияр. Что нужно было просто немного веселого легкого Юры. Небольшая передышка – и можно жить. И мысли мои пессимистичные – зря были, просто от усталости.   
Напрасно я это решил. Рано, как говорится, радовался.  
– Юра, – сказал Данияр у дверей парадной. Прижал к домофону ключ, запустил Юру. – Мы все-таки сходим к специалисту. К другому. Надо побывать у разных, у них могут быть разные мнения.  
– Давай, – сказал Юра, словно не расслышал и согласился автоматически. Остановился у лифта, ткнул в кнопку, сказал: – Да, давай, пусть уже уберет эти таблетки, ну реально невозможно.   
Вот так. Понемногу, думал Данияр, пока они поднимались. Юра прижался к его боку, Данияр его приобнял. Спросил:  
– Устал?  
– Вообще! Дядь Яша загонял вкрай. – Юра потянулся, чуть не съездив Данияру локтем по уху. – Но хорошо. Прямо чувствуется, что поработал. Вот сейчас бы как раз бекона. Ну, вам, муслимам, я даже не предлагаю.  
Он вышел на этаже и отправился от лифта до дверей уверенным шагом. Встал у створки, потому что ключи были у Данияра. Сказал, пока тот открывал дверь:  
– Ты свою доску сделай, ладно? Неудобно будет на одной разговаривать. Ну тем более, я не хочу лезть, мало ли, о чем вы там…   
Данияр промолчал. Запустил Юру. Подумал: как кота. Первого через порог, чтобы вся нечисть нового дома прилипла к животному, а не к людям, которые идут следом.  
Кто еще мог знать про ремень, кроме Отабека? Мысли и память мертвого человека остаются при нем – или становятся общественным достоянием? А общество состоит из чертей, демонов и прочей недружелюбной фауны.  
– Юра, а ты уверен… – начал Данияр. Юра в одном кеде глянул на него из-под челки. Сдул. Глаза внимательные, сфокусированные. – Нет, – сказал Данияр. – Ничего. Не думал, что хочешь на десерт? Я схожу.  
– Что мы все о жратве да о жратве, – сказал Юра и скинул расшнурованный кед, – как будто поговорить больше не о чем.  
– Я, например, голодный.  
– Да я тоже. Постоянно. Фисташку хочу. Фисташковое чего-нибудь.  
– Вот и славно, – сказал Данияр. – Я схожу. Только проверю почту…   
Подумал тут же: почту можно проверить и с телефона, и сейчас Юра это скажет. И спросит, что я от него скрываю.  
Но Юра не сказал ничего, а свернул в ванную и принялся плескаться. Данияр быстро прошел в комнату, подхватил ноутбук, сел на дальний край кровати. Вошел общую папку, вырезал видео, вставил в свои документы. Открыл. Ноутбук подвис. Не рано ли я поставил таймер, подумал Данияр, всю ночь до утра… Плеер вместе с остальными программами ожил, и началась чернота.  
Так и будет чернота, думал он, отщелкивая стрелкой вправо. Еле-еле виднеется кровать, но на ней свет из окна и заканчивается, да и сколько там света, фонарь… Данияр мотал и мотал, думал: надо было, что ли, поставить прибор ночного видения. Но это уже точно за гранью приличных усилий. И так – шпион, как стыдно...  
На кадрах обнаружилось движение. Сместились одеяла на кровати, зашевелилась темнота. Данияр убрал палец со стрелки, время потекло своим чередом. Вдруг вспыхнуло, осветился комод и лохматый силуэт. Что же ты делаешь, Юра. Не надо, пожалуйста, так. Одно дело догадываться, другое дело видеть, как ты выдумал сам себе убежище и пытаешься там окопаться. Все бы ничего, всем нам нужно убежище иногда, но в твоем легко потеряться. А чтобы жить, что-то делать, дышать, нужно жить тут. В реальности, где ушедшие молчат.  
Юра медленно открыл ящик, и свет от телефона весь перетек туда, и снова стало темно, только Юра – белый по краям, словно вырезанный. Он запустил в ящик руку, локоть и плечи задвигались. Не надо, думал Данияр, ну ты же хороший мальчик, умный мальчик.  
Он быстро промотал вперед, отводя глаза. Взялся за крышку ноутбука захлопнуть, посидел так. Юра на экране ушел от комода к шкафу и показывался теперь только краем, открытая дверь его загораживала. Ну что же ты делаешь, подумал Данияр.  
Юра долго копался в шкафу, то пропадая совсем, то возвращаясь. В один момент с краю кадра показался угол табуретки. Ну что же ты, подумал Данияр тупо. Осторожнее. В темноте тем более. Можно упасть.  
Он прижал ладонь ко лбу, с силой потер. Нажал пробел, встал, открыл шкаф. За табуреткой не пошел, подтянул к себе коробку так. Устроил на одной руке, открыл другой. Сверху, на всех бумагах и безделицах, лежала золотистая коробка с тесненным рыцарем на коне. Данияр приоткрыл ее, пошевелил пальцем ключи от старых съемных квартир, которые почему-то не вернул, а хозяева – почему-то – не требовали, чеки на какую-то крупную технику, старые карточки от симок еще с PIN и PUK. Закрыл. Надпись «Burberry. Established 1856» блеснула желтым. Данияр закрыл и большую коробку тоже, убрал на место.  
Вернулся на диван, наклонился над ноутбуком. Досмотрел до конца, убедился, что Юра убрал табуретку, закрыл шкаф и вернулся к комоду. Постоял там. Данияр уставился на кровать и на себя на ней, спросил себя: почему не просыпаешься? Поймал бы за руку.  
Как воришку. Что Юра украл, кроме времени у себя? И душевных сил, которые он мог бы потратить на выздоровление, на свою жизнь, на будущее. Не стыдить же его за это. Если бы он мог по-другому – стал бы?  
– Ты еще тут? – крикнул Юра из-за двери.  
Данияр шлепнул пробел, захлопнул ноутбук, поставил на подоконник. Вышел, столкнувшись с Юрой нос к носу.  
Сказал:  
– Да. Я еще здесь.  
– Ну и забей на магазин тогда, – Юра растолкал полы расстегнутой куртки, взял его за рубашку. – Не ходи никуда.  
– Ты хотел фисташек.   
– Да и ладно, – сказал Юра, отвел плечи, покрутил ими.  
И как ему сказать? Да он знает все сам… «притворяйся, пока не получится»? Это не работает с законами природы. Сколько бы ты ни притворялся, что с тобою кто-то разговаривает, это только твои фразы – и за тебя, и за собеседника. И собеседник не появится только потому, что ты очень хочешь его видеть и создаешь ему все условия.  
«Юра, я все знаю. На самом деле, ты один. Мы одни».  
Юра глядел на него внимательно, лицо острые, глаза большие и сухие.  
Мне надо пару капель для храбрости, подумал Данияр. Где тут ближайшая рюмочная?   
– Я все-таки схожу, – сказал он, взял Юру за руку, сжал. Отцепил от рубашки, прижал на секунду к груди. Потеснил, вышел в прихожую. Юра развернулся на пятках.  
– Ну тогда фисташка в силе. Только не просто орехи и не мороженое, окей? Ну и не торты там всякие.  
А больше я не знаю ни одной фисташковой производной, подумал Данияр, обуваясь. Но я постараюсь. Может быть, если жизнь будет интереснее и приятнее колыхания в лимбе с усопшими, ты останешься в ней и закрепишься. Прекратишь сбегать.  
Данияр сказал: понял, поманил Юру, взял сзади за шею, прихватив хвост. Притянул к себе, поцеловал в лоб. Юра качнулся, как столб под ветром: вперед, а потом назад, встал на пятки.   
Данияр сказал: я скоро. Юра ответил: ну давай, и закрыл за ним.  
«Все, что у тебя есть сейчас радостного – это иллюзия». Открывать этой фразой, конечно, не стоит, но сказана она быть должна, если уж заводить разговор. Потому что что тут еще скажешь? «Твои надежды – пустышки». Вот так отлично.  
Дурная это затея, думал Данияр, шагая по тротуару. Посмотрел на лужу у поребрика. Круги плыли маленькие и редкие. Данияр сунул руки глубоко в карманы и подумал: лучше бы мне было не знать. Юра уже согласился сходить к новому специалисту, и старый, может быть, что-то скажет. А вдруг так действуют таблетки? Юра вынырнул из своего оцепенения, ему чего-то хочется… фисташки вот хотя бы. И переезд – это же будущее, планы. У Юры появилось будущее. Он даже видит в этом будущем меня. Отабека, правда, тоже, но куда от этого деться. Большие перемены, к ним не привыкнешь быстро. Это остаточное. Точно. Он свернул на перекрестке, обошел толпу ждущих зеленого. Подумал: это Юрин способ смириться. Он поговорит с «Отабеком», разрешит все свои неразрешенные дела. Я сам предлагал написать письмо… нужно так и поступить. Вывести все это в здоровую плоскость, ведь оно не так и далеко – от здоровой плоскости. Нужно посоветоваться со знающими людьми, и…  
И оставить в покое, подумал он. Так, как сейчас, можно жить и не чувствовать, что силы твои уплывают в водосток. А значит – будем жить, сколько потребуется. Сколько Юре нужно будет, чтобы договориться с «Отабеком», получить его разрешение на свою, отдельную от него жизнь.  
А я напишу-ка, пожалуй, письмо, решил Данияр, поглядывая на витрины. Мне тоже есть, о чем его спросить и уведомить. Затею с доской, конечно, поддерживать не стоит, но вообще-то… Все не так ужасно, что я там себе нарисовал в темных красках? Юра просто перешел на новый этап. Пытается принять текущее положение вещей. Главное – что он немного ожил. А там тело возьмет свое, молодое спортивное тело, забудется в горячке соревнований, голове будет ни до чего вообще.  
Данияр поддернул куртку, достал из кармана джинсов телефон, запустил справочник. Где тут ближайшие кондитерские? Юра молодец и заслужил. А что лазал в мои вещи – об этом мы поговорим с ним потом. И о том, что я тоже больше не буду так. До чего гадкое чувство, хотя, вроде бы, не сделал ничего преступного. Шпион… плохой из меня был бы шпион, подумал Данияр, развернулся на ходу и вернулся к переходу. Поглядел вдоль улицы, намечая путь.  
Подумал: не буду я сегодня пить, храбрость мне не понадобится. Пусть все понемногу идет как идет. Даже программу, наверное, удалю, что я там увижу нового? Только нервы себе трепать. У нас у всех, в конце концов, есть секреты.  
Все меняется, думал он, помахивая телефоном в такт шагам. Мы делаем все правильно, выполняем все рекомендации, так что меняется – в лучшую сторону. Если не быть сейчас деликатным – можно оттолкнуть Юру совсем. Так что – затолкать записи на флешку и забыть. Если специалист заинтересуется – показать, конечно, рассказать, но не при Юре точно. Может быть, настанет когда-нибудь время этих видео, и Юра будет мне благодарен за такт. И за то, что не осудил. А даже немного подыграл. Тоже было неумно, но что уж теперь поделать.  
Нужно просто двигаться дальше. Данияр взялся за ручку двери с режимом работы, дернул на себя.

– Как ты относишься к халве?  
Юра промолчал. Свет горел на кухне и в комнате, выливался с двух сторон в коридор.   
В наушниках сидит, подумал Данияр, поставил пакет на прихожку и принялся раздеваться. Подхватил пакет на палец, прошел на кухню. Освободил коробочку с халвой, выставил посреди стола. Открыл. Халва была красивая, с разводами. Нужно в таком случае красиво нарезать, подумал Данияр, достал тарелку из сушилки.  
– Юра! Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы посмотреть кино? Или… может быть, выберемся? Кино и ужин, в лучших традициях. – Он отодрал нож от магнитного бруска, шлепнул на стол доску, выложил халву. Примерился. – И погуляем потом. Ты успел отдохнуть? Мы не очень долго, а в кино вообще будем сидеть.  
Юра молчал. Наушники, наушники, сказал себе Данияр. Вдавил нож в кусок. Ломтик наклонился и отпал. Красота, подумал Данияр, красота в малых вещах. Но Юра прав, еда да еда, нужно что-то… высокое. На подумать. В кино стало сложно ходить с тех пор, как любовные линии под запретом, а где найдешь что-нибудь без любовной линии? Но, возможно, теперь Юре станет снова интересно. Если его ум нашел такой изобретательный способ примириться с собою, вдруг он будет не против ступить на старую территорию. Исследовать и принять чувства, которые в себе запирал. Так начинается исцеление.  
Данияр поправил ножом ломтики на тарелке, подхватил ее и пошел в комнату. Аппетита это не перебьет, а попробовать не терпится. Маленькие радости. Вкусно и красиво. Он всегда старался радовать Юру понемногу, развлекать, и это, кажется, дало плоды.  
– Спасибо за наводку, – сказал он, открывая дверь, – фисташковые сладости – это то, что…  
Юра сидел не у себя за компьютером, а на кровати спиной к двери. И ноутбук Данияра на коленях.  
На экране – чернота. И слегка освещенный лохматый силуэт.  
Нет, подумал Данияр, нет-нет-нет. Не так это должно быть, не должно быть – так… Он поставил тарелку на стол, подошел к Юре. Юра не повернул головы. Данияр постоял над ним, потом взял ноутбук двумя руками. Юра подержался и выпустил, пальцы скрючены, словно замерзли.  
Вообще-то я не люблю, когда лазают в мою электронику. Нет, не так, конечно, не так, не это должно быть сказано первым… а что?  
– Извини, – сказал Данияр.  
Юра, наконец, посмотрел на него. Глаза сухие. И медленные. Юра разлепил губы и сказал негромко:  
– Я сеть посмотреть. Пропала на телефоне. И у меня там, в компе… я посмотреть, что на сайте пишут, когда починят.  
– Да, да, – сказал Данияр и сел рядом. Обнял его за плечи. – Конечно. Ничего страшного.   
– А ты смотришь ужастики, – сказал Юра тем же тоном, словно ему было не интересно. – Paranormal Activity.   
И тебе стало любопытно, подумал Данияр. Как же я так… настолько у нас не принято лазать друг к другу в технику, подглядывать… а теперь придется объяснять, что это за игры с камерой, для чего, какое я имел право… никакого не имел, если уж на то пошло. Как нехорошо получилось, а… я хотел ему предъявить, но не так же… а как? Все одно вышло бы вторжение.  
Хотя это наша спальня, общая, и я мог в любой момент проснуться и увидеть то же самое, и…  
Данияр погладил Юру по плечу. Нужно было сразу догадаться, что затея, которая включает в себя тайную слежку, ничем хорошим не увенчается. Как теперь объяснять?..  
– Ты заснять его хотел, – сказал Юра.  
Данияр быстро кивнул. Или так.   
Сказал:  
– Да. Хотел. Такой феномен.  
– Никакого феномена, – сказал Юра.  
Данияр принялся гладить его интенсивнее. По плечу, по руке до локтя, по спине. Юра качался под его ладонью, как ветка.   
А не этого ли я ждал и желал, спросил себя Данияр. Чтобы Юра понял, осознал, вышел из дымки самообмана в реальную жизнь. Чтобы увидел, что ничто его, на самом деле, не связывает с Отабеком, кроме памяти, и память надо чтить, но посвящать этому разумное количество времени и ресурсов. И что усопшие молчат. И не проблемы Данияра, и не его вина, что это правда. Что такова жизнь, и чтобы в ней жить, надо иметь в виду ее законы. От большого желания они не переменятся.  
По кругу, подумал он. Одно и то же по кругу. Это уже было. Что-то такое. Он потер лоб. Погладил Юру вдоль хребта. Тот шатнулся. Смотрел перед собою в одну точку. Потом сжал кулак, поднес к груди, прижал. Кашлянул, стукнул.  
Депрессивный комок, подумал Данияр. Он очень ярко это описывал – когда захотел, наконец, об этом разговаривать. А это случилось уже, когда таблеток в блистере заметно поубавилось.  
Юра покашлял, дергая плечами. Данияр гладил и гладил.  
Потом сказал:  
– Откуда мы знаем, правда? А вдруг и в самом деле, как в… как то кино? Он приходит не сам, а вселяется. – Он зачем-то хохотнул. – А? Ты сам говорил, это остроумная теория. Нам нужны другие камеры, детекторы какие-нибудь, а на простую не увидишь, тем более – веб. А если прямо в тело, то не увидишь и совсем. Откуда мы можем знать?..  
– Он бы знал про ремень, – сказал Юра, глядя на батарею под подоконником. Рука сползла с груди и легла на бедро ладонью к животу. – На хуя он… я… в шкаф?..  
Не таких объяснений и не такого осознания я от тебя хотел, подумал Данияр. Сказал:  
– Прости.  
Прижал Юру к себе. Юра привалился. Ответил:  
– За что? Ты хотел его видеть. Я тоже. Я надеялся. Может правда. Хоть снять. Ни хуя. Это же я.  
– Вселяется, – напомнил Данияр, – все возможно, если он в твоем теле...  
– Не надо, – сказал Юра.  
Данияр замолчал. Продолжил наглаживать плечо большим пальцем. Сидеть становилось все неудобнее. Он проговорил, наконец:  
– Ты же не помнишь этого? Как вставал, как… все остальное.  
Юра помотал головой, повозив волосами по его плечу. Оперся на его колено, сел прямо. Сказал:  
– Нет.  
– Ну вот. Это тогда, наверное, и не ты сам, а… знаешь, у человека ведь очень чувствительный мозг! Столько всего воспринимает, и не всему есть объяснение. Может быть, ты получал какие-нибудь… сигналы, присутствие…  
– Ты сам же говорил, – сказал Юра. – Что ничего такого нет. Не верил.  
– Я могу ошибаться, – сказал Данияр быстро.  
– Он бы знал, – сказал Юра. – Про ремень. А я не знал. Он у тебя там в шкафу висит, да?  
– Нет, – сказал Данияр. – Коробка от него. Сверху.  
Юра кивнул. Выпавшие из хвоста пряди колыхнулись. Данияр осторожно принялся убирать их пальцем.   
Юра дернулся, встал, обогнул его и кровать, забрался на нее с другой стороны. Упал на бок, руки между колен. Потом подтянул одну к лицу.  
– Я принес халву, – сказал Данияр.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Юра. – Я не буду.  
– Хотя бы…  
– Не буду, – сказал Юра еще раз, кашлянул, подтянул колени к самому животу.   
И лежал так, не шевелясь, когда Данияр сел рядом, и когда гладил по голове и боку, и когда укрыл ноги. И когда сунул под щеку платок вместо ладони. Шепнул только опять: спасибо.  
Тарелка с халвой так и осталась на столе. Данияр убрал ее на следующий день.

В скайп Юра больше не писал. Ложился рано, лежал неподвижно. Хорошо, если мылся. Если нет, Данияр его раздевал и вел в ванную. Юра когда отбивался, когда нет. Потом лежал. Спал или не спал, понять можно было только по глазам: открыты или нет.   
Или по звукам. Данияр делал вид, что спит, а сам лежал и слушал. Потом поворачивался на бок, сгребал Юру к себе вместе с одеялом и думал: один раз мы это уже проходили. Пережили. Переживем и второй.  
И много еще чего думал, пока Юра кашлял, трясся и влажно втягивал носом. Повторял про себя: зачем я все это затеял. И с камерой. И в принципе.  
Но думать так нельзя, говорить тем более, и Данияр не говорил и обрывал мысли. А думал – про то, что ноутбук можно было убрать. Поставить куда-нибудь, чтобы Юра не нашел. Установить пароль. Закрыть видео. Так просто, два щелчка.   
А Отабеку было просто не садиться в тот день на мотоцикл. Перед большим и страшным, на всю жизнь, стоит часто такое простое, что даже глупо. Так просто было не делать, так просто было сделать по-другому. И все было бы по-другому.  
Юра спал долго, до самого момента, когда времени хватает только встать, быстро сполоснуться, одеться и бежать. Данияр вставал на час раньше. Ложился в одно время с Юрой. Потом стал задерживаться на кухне, и приходил, когда Юра уже был с закрытыми глазами. Говорил себе каждый раз: ну нельзя так, он все-таки мой, кто еще будет рядом, кроме меня? У него теперь никого нет – моим же пособлением. Хотя не я придумал, что умираем мы насовсем, уходим в тишину. И не я придумал, что Юра сам двигал эти злосчастные монеты. Не я затеял пари.  
Как просто было предотвратить. Кому нужна правда, в самом деле?   
Малодушие, говорил себе Данияр тогда. Нельзя отступать. Все идет своим чередом, все правильно, рано или поздно Юра столкнулся бы с реальностью. Это необходимый этап.  
Необходимый этап за необходимым этапом. Хорошее слово «необходимый». Не обойти. А так бы хотелось. Из ожившего Юры с воображаемым Отабеком – к ожившему Юре без Отабека, с одной только его светлой памятью. Сразу в хорошие времена, переступая все эти этапы. Плохих времен уже было достаточно.  
Юра не писал в скайп и не приближался к комоду. Все, чего я хотел, подумал Данияр. Прекрасно.  
Юра послушно ел таблетки. Приоткрывал рот, поднимал язык. Трясся в машине туда и обратно. В свои свободные дни Данияр встречал его прямо внутри. Господин Фельцман говорил ему: повлияйте, что ли. Форма просто никуда. Юра слышал, но делал вид, что – нет. Данияр обещал лучше кормить и вообще сделать, что в его силах.  
Талдычил Юре: давай, вот, полезно, белок. А то будешь слабеть, не сможешь кататься… Юра, не доедая, говорил: по херу. И можно было после этих слов поуговаривать его еще, но тогда Юра с силой бросал вилку на стол, вставал и уходил. Вилка подпрыгивала и падала на пол.  
У Егора мало что получалось тоже. А что может у него получиться, если тренер мыслями дома: что в Юру впихнуть, чтобы он не выдыхался на середине тренировки, что бы придумать, чтобы развлечь, куда вытащить. Юра на все говорил: по херу. Отстань. Иди сам куда-нибудь. Данияр перебирал в голове веселые, шумные места, полные взрослого бодрого народу. И оставался.  
Ночи на кухне проходили за статьями, что делать при депрессии. Статьи уже были все читанные. Но можно и по второму кругу, это важное дело, а пока важное дело, можно не идти в спальню. На кухне уютно даже: свет, чай, когда захочешь, даже не надо вставать: обернулся, руку протянул, снял с плиты чайник, долил.   
И снова маленькие шаги. Маленькие победы. Съел целую тарелку – успех. И весь день пройдет хорошо, и Егор покажет класс, и можно будет его похвалить. Сам помылся – прекрасно! Не сразу лег спать, а сел за компьютер, посмотрел видео, сыграл пару матчей в свои стрелялки. Вот и умница. Понемногу.  
Понемногу, говорил себе Данияр, открывал рот широко, кожа натягивалась, а мешки под глазами оставались. Зеркало не льстило. Понемногу, не надо торопить. Просто откат. Но на этот раз, когда станет лучше – то точно лучше, прямо окончательно хорошо. Без иллюзий, без самообольщения. Они твердо встанут на ноги. Конечно, это не быстро, это как рана почти заросла, но заросла неправильно, грязно. Нужно вскрыть, почистить и зашить по-новому. И сначала будет хуже, чем раньше, и будешь болеть. Зато потом выздоровеешь окончательно.  
Данияр улыбался в зеркало. Сказал вполголоса: прорвемся.  
Выдохнул, убрал улыбку, оперся на раковину. Зажмурился. Подумал: сколько еще?  
Ладно. Нечего. Он делает, что может и что должен. Два раза в неделю – на сеанс. Таблетки каждый день. Если все делать правильно – будет результат. Потерпеть. Потерпеть, потерпеть.   
Отабеку он тоже сказал потерпеть. Вот увидишь, станет лучше, нужно освоиться, и ведь есть еще надежда, врачи говорили… Отабек промолчал.  
Нет, ну это совершенно другое, сказал себе Данияр. Поправил воротник рубашки и вышел из ванной.  
Сказал:  
– Юра, пойдем? Ты готов?  
Юра, конечно же, не ответил. О чем мы говорили в последний раз, кроме бытового? И когда? Чтобы не «да», «нет», «по херу», а разговор?  
Он заглянул в комнату. Юра стоял уже одетый, драл щеткой волосы.   
– Я заметил, ты давно не… уединялся, – сказал Данияр. – Все хорошо? У нас еще осталась сенна, я заварю.  
Юра замер со щеткой над головой. Опустил ее, склонил голову к плечу. Сказал:  
– Хватит со мной носиться.  
– Просто беспокоюсь, – сказал Данияр. Подумал: это было неделикатно. Все-таки интимный вопрос. Сказал: – В общем, если хочешь, она там на средней…  
– Когда ты уже от меня отвалишь.  
– Никогда, – сказал Данияр бодро.  
Юра глядел на него из-под бровей. Принялся расчесываться снова. Сказал:  
– Это не ответ.  
– Да и вопрос был не то чтобы корректный.  
– Отстань от меня, а? Иди трахни кого-нибудь.  
Секса у нас тоже давно не было, подумал Данияр. Когда в последний раз, как? Было ли кому-нибудь из участников хорошо?.. Он сказал:  
– Единственный, с кем я хочу быть, это ты.  
– А я не хочу, – сказал Юра. – Ничего я не хочу.  
Я уже тоже ничего не хочу, подумал Данияр. Сказал, трогая косяк:  
– Это пройдет. Честное слово.   
Юра закатил глаза. Попятился и сел на кровать. Повесил голову.  
Данияр подошел, наклонился, обнял его за голову, поцеловал в макушку. Сказал:  
– Это пройдет. Ты сильный. Ты справишься, мы справимся. Вместе. Лекарства, терапия… это не может не подействовать, понимаешь? Не бывает такого, чтобы не действовало.  
Вот так. Вселить уверенность. Когда не хватает своей уверенности, надо опереться на чужую.  
– Что тебе от меня надо? – спросил Юра ему в грудь.  
– Чтобы тебе стало лучше.  
Юра издал долгий стон. Какой он взрослый, подумал Данияр. Он был такой мальчишка, когда мы познакомились, и даже в больнице оставался, его принимали иногда за чьего-то из обитателей сына.  
– А-а, только, блин, не надо, – сказал Юра. Данияр прижал его к себе крепче, а Юра уперся ему предплечьем в живот, надавил и сказал: – Ну хватит. Хватит уже, заебало. – Он надавил сильнее, Данияр его отпустил. Волосы зацепились за рукава и с неохотой отстали, легли паутинкой Юре на лицо. Юра встал, смотрел почти глаза в глаза. Вырос, подумал Данияр. Красивый молодой мужчина, только явно не здоровый. Юра размахал волосы от лица и сказал: – Хватит, наигрались. Я перееду. Куда-нибудь.  
– Куда? Зачем? Что ты такое говоришь.  
Юра глубоко вздохнул. Данияр шагнул обратно к нему, но Юра загородился плечом, выставил локоть, сказал:  
– Бля, ну хватит. Ты в курсе вообще, что я тебя не люблю?  
М-да, подумал Данияр.  
Сказал:  
– Зато я тебя люблю. И можешь что угодно говорить, ты сейчас не в себе, и я обещаю, я не буду тебе это припо…  
– Я тебя ненавижу! – крикнул Юра. Вывернулся на свободу, зацепив покрывало. Сказал: – Просто пиздец. Что тебе надо от меня? Ты знаешь, да, что мне насрать на тебя? Что я просто… просто так… – Он покашлял, побил себя в грудь. – Да бля… – Обернулся к Данияру, сказал: – Все, кончилось все, даже если что-то было. Да не было вообще. Я тебя никогда не любил, не надо делать вид.   
Данияр потер пальцы. Поднял руку, потер шею над воротником. Забрался под него. Сказал:  
– Вот что, давай собираться все-таки. Потом поговорим.  
– О чем? Съеду, и все. Что-то мне все это настоебенило. Вранье.  
– Я не вру. Ты мне очень дорог.  
Подумал: хоть ты это услышишь, хоть тебе это успею. Любовь… любви с первого взгляда нет, и судьбы нет, или есть, но я не наблюдал. Зато есть крепкое, крепче всего чувство, когда прикипаешь к тем, с кем работаешь, кого… растишь. Занимаешься. Вкладываешь. И никогда не подумал бы, оглядываясь, что этот ребенок – или подросток – будет потом такой же твой, как родня, институтские друзья, и даже ближе.  
Юра постоял со щеткой над ухом. Дернул, поморщился. Сказал:  
– Я счас приду. Ты спускайся, я приду.  
Данияр прикрыл за собой дверь. Комнаты, а потом и входную. Спустился, звеня ключами, вышел на свет. Посмотрел на небо, вдохнул воздух с моросью. Ключи в руке звякали. М-да, подумал Данияр. Приехали.  
Он, конечно, не имеет этого в виду. Скорее всего, там что-то безобидное, просто когда тебе плохо, конечно, не будешь ни с кем церемониться. Даже когда болит живот или голова – слова становятся как камни, тяжелые и охота зашвырнуть в кого-нибудь. Совсем не следишь. Что уж говорить о Юре и его… его. Да. Данияр потер лицо, пригладил волосы.  
Юра сбежал со ступенек, перешел дорожку, дернул правую дверь, залез, затащил сумку. Хлопнул дверью.   
Данияр постоял еще секунду, глядя вдоль дорожки, которая упиралась в детскую площадку.  
Сел, завелся. Подумал: съезжать теперь надумал. Вот это будет очень плохо.   
Юра как отвернулся к окну, так и был всю дорогу, обнимая сумку. Не похоже, чтобы там были все его пожитки, подумал Данияр. Тренировочное, как обычно, судя по объему.  
– Я за тобой заеду.  
Юра не ответил.  
Сбежит, подумал Данияр. И не оставит контактов. А я буду его искать и переживать. И тогда точно придется звонить Николаю Степановичу. Всех поставить на уши, и сам на ушах. Золотое будет времечко. Я не стану убирать его вещи сразу в надежде, что вернется, но Юра не вернется, поскольку он упорный, если не сказать упертый, молодой человек. И понемногу я аккуратно разберу все его и сложу в сумки, чтобы в случае чего… отдать? Когда он, повзрослевший еще больше (возможно, даже с бородкой, светлой и мягкой, как волосы) придет и скажет: у меня все хорошо.   
Юра молчал, и Данияр включил радио. Покачал головой. Подумал: пораженцам победа не положена в принципе. Не сдаваться, терпеть. Это просто такой период.  
Но если он все-таки сбежит – что я мог поделать?..

Юра не сбежал, и с неделю вел себя примерно. Мылся сам, без напоминаний, ел больше, спал меньше, подолгу сидел за играми. Один раз сам предложил посмотреть кино. Спросил: ты видел Бэтмена? Давай начнем с первого, с Бейлом. Они все с ним крутые.  
Не расслабляться, подумал Данияр, сейчас что-нибудь выкинет.  
В скайп он по-прежнему не писал, телефон – в основном чтобы почитать и договориться с Лилией Барановской о занятии. Не расслабляться, думал Данияр.  
Юра подловил его за бритьем. Подошел сзади, отразился в зеркале над плечом. Наполовину побритый Данияр успел отвести станок от щеки, вздрогнул. Обернулся.   
Юра тискал руки и облизывал губы. Сказал, наконец:  
– Ты извини меня. За… ну, за то. Что я тебя типа не… Это неправда. Просто мне было очень плохо. Я не хотел ничего такого сказать. Извини.  
– Забыли, – сказал Данияр.  
– Прямо «забыли»? – спросил Юра. Отошел к машинке, привалился. – Слушай, если ты это будешь помнить, вспоминать каждый раз…  
– Не буду, – сказал Данияр. – Ты говорил то, чего не имел в виду.  
– Да, – сказал Юра. – Извини. Зря я.  
– Ничего страшного. Будем считать, я не слышал.  
Юра кивнул. Спросил:  
– Тогда мы… ну, у нас все нормально?  
Последний раз все было нормально, подумал Данияр, когда Отабек написал мне: «я завтра возможно задержусь, нужно в паспортный стол продлевать регистрацию», а я написал ему: «хорошо, надолго?». И подумал еще тогда, что молодежь со смартфонами и дешевыми смс стала набирать целые романы, а мы когда-то с кнопочными аппаратами и зверскими тарифами еще и пробелы убирали бы перед запятыми.  
– Да, – сказал Данияр. Улыбнулся, тут же набрал в рот ментоловой пены. – Ф-ф… Все хорошо.   
– Окей, – сказал Юра. Похлопал по машинке. – Окей! Ну тогда давай, брей свой ордынский лик, а я пойду сварганю чего-нибудь. Хотя я бы оставил на твоем месте. – Он погладил себе подбородок. – Бородку. И усы, как у сам знаешь кого.  
– Гитлера? – заподозрил Данияр.  
– Чингисхана! Какой из тебя Гитлер.  
И ушел на кухню, и грохнул там какой-то посудой.  
Данияр посмотрел своему отражению в глаза. Сказал вполголоса:  
– Вот так вот. Просто потерпеть.  
Таблетки налаживают химию мозга, терапевты не напрасно едят свой хлеб. Теперь уж точно будет лучше, думал Данияр, застегивая рубашку.   
Юра сидел уже на своем диванчике: не в самом углу, а посередине и ближе к столу. На столе исходили паром тарелки растворимой каши. «Сварганить»… ну хорошо. Здоровый питательный завтрак, и Юра сделал его сам.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Данияр, – очень аппетитно.  
– Да ладно тебе, – ответил Юра.  
Кружки с чаем стояли уже тоже. И тарелка бутербродов.   
– В самом деле, – сказал Данияр, опустился на табуретку. – Очень приятно, спасибо.  
– Ну тогда налетай, – сказал Юра, обвел стол щедрою рукой.  
Данияр взял эту руку, поднес к губам. Юра не отдернул, не закаменел, как обычно… как в последние дни, что успело стать обычным положением вещей. Дал поцеловать, издал даже какой-то незлой звук.  
Взял в руку ложку, принялся мешать кашу. Сказал:  
– Ну ты видел его папку, да? Там что усы, что не усы, непонятно. А он мне показывал фотку дедушки по маме, и вот там довольно клево, – Юра воткнул ложку в кашу и провел двумя пальцами по верхней губе и вниз к краю челюсти. – Сразу видно, серьезный человек. И мы договорились, что если он тоже будет серьезный человек, то тоже отпустит… ну, не такие усы, а какую-нибудь бородку, потому что это хот.  
М-да, подумал Данияр.  
С другой стороны, нужно поощрять, что он счел нужным пообщаться.   
– А я только недавно думал, что ты тоже можешь отрастить бородку, – сказал Данияр.  
– Правда? Думал? Хе, – Юра повозил ногами под столом. – И патлы отпущу, и буду как викинг.  
– Здесь как раз до фьордов недалеко.   
– Да, соседи по морю. А драккар можно парковать в Неве, – сказал Юра.  
Отабек с усами или бородой, подумал Данияр. Как это странно было бы… хотя это сейчас мне странно, а если бы он… для начала – захотел жить, потом – все эти годы знать меня, то я бы с удовольствием посмотрел, какой он будет.  
Каша оказалась достаточно ароматизированная, чтобы быть вкусной. Данияр дожевал последний кусок кураги, поднял телефон, посмотрел время. Сказал:  
– Спасибо за завтрак, посуду я помою потом, если ты не возражаешь. Нам уже впритык.  
– Нам всегда впритык, – сказал Юра.  
– Нужно раньше вставать.  
– Это слишком радикально. На это я пойтить не могу!  
Данияр осторожно хохотнул. Юра почесал сморщенный нос, встал, собрал тарелки.  
Данияр встал тоже, и прежде чем идти одеваться, приобнял и поцеловал его над виском. Юра на секунду прижался.   
Всего-то – надо было перетерпеть. Каким темным все казалось! Безвыходным, думал Данияр, хотя я отлично знал, что такое положение дел конечно. Что никакое состояние не может продолжаться всегда, рано или поздно все переменится. Но как трудно помнить об этом, когда стоишь посреди черноты и смога. И как легко говорить тем, кто никогда там не бывал, и кто выбрался… хотя нет. Они как раз знают цену таким заявлениям.   
На площадке, пока ждали лифта, Юра спросил:  
– А ты там сегодня что, до вечера? Ну, придут еще смотреться?  
– Да, – сказал Данияр, – должны.  
– Девочка?  
– Да, девочка.  
– Как ты хотел.  
Да, подумал Данияр. Жизнь начинает налаживаться. В ней становится больше того, что я хотел.  
Лифт раздвинул двери. Данияр пропустил Юру, нажал на кнопку, спросил:  
– Ты доберешься сам?  
– Да уж как-нибудь, – сказал Юра. – Нормально, полезно, похожу ногами. А то совсем разленился на твоем железном коне.  
Данияр достал ключи, подумал, что в лифте он камер не замечал, и можно, наверное, целоваться. Ну ладно, не сейчас, сейчас уже выходить, а на обратном пути. Ах, они же раздельно… тогда завтра. Юра заслужил, и сам Данияр заслужил.   
И конечно, не нужно обольщаться, думал он, открывая дверь перед Юрой, за что тот назвал его вымирающим джентльменом. Будут еще темные полосы, рецидивы, как этот вот, тяжелый и длинный, но, если не сдаваться, если верить – то все получится. Отличное мотто для любого занятия.  
– Клево, что девочка, – сказал Юра, теребя ремень безопасности. – Вы надолго?  
– Нет, – сказал Данияр, – что там долгого может быть… посмотрю и решим. И если все сложится, нам нужно будет немного пересмотреть наше расписание.  
– Да ничего, – сказал Юра, – это все фигня. Блин, ты как дядь Яша скоро будешь. Слу-ушай, – Юра похлопал его по колену, – а ты снимаешь своего Егорку-то?  
– Бывает иногда. Матушка его любит видеть успехи. Но чаще снимает сама.  
– А я тебе говорил снимать, – сказал Юра. И действительно, подумал Данияр, а Юра продолжил: – Да ладно, матушка… сам меня послушался и собираешь там коллекцию.  
Данияр ответил:  
– Я буду все отрицать.  
Подумал: что коллекция, то коллекция. Как я жалею, что мало снимал Отабека, как сейчас интересно и полезно было бы посмотреть его рост.  
– Ну так вот, – сказал Юра, – ты мне покажешь его уже? Интересно, чем ты занят. Вырастет чемпион, я буду всем говорить, что типа тоже приложил руку к воспитанию.  
– Если хочешь, приходи как-нибудь, я ему рассказываю про историю, про все, ему будет интересно с тобой познакомиться. Тоже, если захочешь, скажешь пару слов про соревнования, про жизнь. Встреча с молодым поколением.  
– Круто, – сказал Юра. – Круто-круто. А почему бы и да? Приду. Твои пиздюки – это не то же самое, что всех остальных пиздюки.  
– Надеюсь, – сказал Данияр.  
Подумал: когда будут подбивать баланс, это зачтется. Сколько взрастил, докуда довел.  
И то, что… как они с Юрой – тоже должно зачесться. И ему самому – за все страдания.   
Никогда не думал так часто о смерти, как в этот год, подумал Данияр. Ничего. Жизнь вытеснит.  
Он высадил Юру на парковке, помахал в окно рукой. И Юра помахал, повернулся и пошел, на ходу подтягивая хвост.

Девочек оказалось две, погодки. Та, что постарше, была без коньков. Ее не надо, – сказала молодая совсем женщина. Когда же она родила, подумал Данияр. И голос вживую у нее гораздо моложе, чем по телефону. Татьяна. Без отчества.   
Татьяна сказала: Олю не надо, надо Сашу. И подпихнула младшую девочку к Данияру. Татьяна и Ольга, сказал Данияр. Очаровательно. И мама у нас Полина, сказала Татьяна, все как надо. Только Сашенька вот…  
Маленькая Саша этой книги еще не читала, и поэтому, наверное, не обижалась, и вообще не обращала внимания, подбиралась ко льду.  
Сестра, значит, не мать. Данияр сразу предложил ей тоже научиться. Татьяна сказала, что она тут же упадет и что-нибудь себе сломает, не надо. И Оленька тоже не хочет. А Саше понравилось. Ничего, что их две тут? Забрала посидеть и сразу к вам.  
Так я и расскажу Юре, думал Данияр по пути домой. Про маму и сестер, и добавлю, что, если бы вместо дочки Саши получился сын, то следовало бы воздержаться от искушения назвать его Владимиром. Или Евгением. А то какие-то нехорошие инцестуальные намеки. Юра посмеется.  
Рассказывать он начал было с порога, перебирая заодно вслух возможные планы на остаток вечера. Юра отмалчивался. Ну опять, подумал Данияр. Начинается.  
Или опять в наушниках сидит. Он заглянул в комнату, воскликнул:  
– Юра! Прием.  
Распахнул дверь, вошел, лапнул телефон в кармане. Выдернул, занес палец. Так, полиция… но дверь-то открыл своим ключом, нормально открыл. Она точно была закрыта. Щелкнула. Данияр это запомнил.  
Он вернулся, включил в прихожей свет, осмотрел замок и дверь. Вышел, оглядел снаружи. Нет, все нормально… Так. Так. Он заглянул на кухню, в ванную. Они остались такими же, как они с Юрой их оставляли.  
Юра.   
Так.   
Данияр нажал быстрый вызов, прижал телефон к уху. Переступая через разбросанную по полу одежду, походил по комнате. Поворошил джинсы и футболки на кровати. Оглянулся на распотрошенный шкаф, подвигал свои рубашки на вешалках. Галстуки, брюки, летние и одна зимняя куртка… шапки сверху. Все на месте, все висит и лежит. А Юрино – будто искали что-то.  
Юра не отвечал. Данияр нажал дозвон еще раз. Стало жарко. Он походил по комнате, выдвинул ящики стола. Посмотрел. Захлопнул. Повернулся к комоду. Подумал: сейчас открою, и прибежит разозленный Юра, и не пустит. Но Юра не прибежал, а в ящике лежали вещи, и Данияр подумал, что он не знает, как они лежать должны, и пропало ли что-то. Та самая «доска» на месте: лист с алфавитом, и несколько монет.   
Данияр присел у стола, достал из нижнего ящика папку с документами и конверт с заначкой. Пересчитал. Подумал: что же ты, мой хороший, не взял на прожитье.  
И ничего не взял. Только одежду, наверное, какую-то, какую не носишь обычно, потому что обычная на месте… или это грабитель. Странный грабитель, который утащил старую худи, но не деньги и не технику. И закрыл за собою на ключ.  
Данияр нажал на вызов еще раз. «Абонент не отвечает». Данияр поднялся, тяжело сел на кровать, прямо на одежду. Поглядел на сумку у батареи. Такая, казалось бы, удобная сумка, чтобы собрать пожитки.  
Это все, подумал он. Опустил руку с телефоном. Посидел, глядя на темный компьютерный экран, на спинку кресла, на стенку над столом. Это, пожалуй, все. Он выдохнул со стоном, запрокинул голову. Вдохнул и выдохнул опять полной грудью. В комнате был сплошной воздух.  
Сказал себе: так. Отставить. Звонить, искать, не сидеть. Включил экран, промотал контакты, нажал вызов, в прихожей затолкал ноги в ботинки, подхватил куртку и выскочил на площадку.


	6. Chapter 6

Машин наставили плотно. Подъезжали, парковались, шли в парадную. В домах напротив зажигались окна. И в этом зажигались, но Юра не видел, дом был позади, а Юра – впереди, на лестничном балконе. Лифт гудел не переставая, а лестница была тихая и без света.  
Юра сидел на корточках на ограждении, держась за край, и смотрел вперед. Выше всех… нет, выше всех – крыша, но на крышу было закрыто, а на пятнадцатом этаже сразу под нею – ветер в лицо и плоский город внизу, и моргают огоньки сигнализаций.  
Юра погладил себя по голени, взялся над кедом. Потрогал и кед. Подумал: ты узнаешь. Юра набросил на голову капюшон худи, он закрыл все небо, срезал крыши напротив. Юра стащил его чуть назад. Передернул плечами. Подумал: в Барселоне было теплее зимой, чем тут вот сейчас. Ты помнишь же Барселону. Наша первая встреча, где я тебя запомнил, а не только ты меня, и первое свидание, и первое наше все.   
Телефон завибрировал снова. Юра вытащил его не глядя, взял двумя пальцами, вытянул руку. Телефон повис над далекой землей. Вибрация щекотала пальцы.   
Подарок. Не лично, прислал посылкой, а почта не спиздила, и с тех пор он – счастливый мой талисман, подумал Юра. Положил телефон рядом с собою на ограждение. Прижал ладонью звякнувший карман куртки. Встал.  
Дернул дверь на площадку этажа. Моргнул. Тут был свет, а за дверью говорили. Загремели ключами. Юра отдернул руку от ручки, завертелся на месте. Прошептал:  
– Нет. Фиг. Нет.   
Пошел назад. Пихнул дверь на балкон, снова забрался на ограждение. Прошептал:  
– Нет. Я решил. Все.  
Глянул вниз.  
Вцепился в край, попятился на корточках, хрустя кедами, спустил одну ногу, потом другую. Постоял, держась за край. Присел, проскребя пальцами по бетону, сжался, уперся в ограждение лбом. Заскулил. Качнулся назад и вперед, стукнулся головой. Взялся за колени, стиснул. Впился ногтями.   
Осторожно, зацепившись капюшоном, отлип от ограждения, поднялся на слабых ногах. Повернулся к двери.   
Вздрогнул, когда завибрировал телефон.  
Прошептал:   
– Приезжай, забери меня. Я недалеко тут. Я снимал в таком одно время. Балконы запомнил. Общие. Консьержки нету, заходи. Забери меня.  
Телефон затих. Юра оскалился, крикнул:  
– Так, блядь, что ли?! Так я должен?!  
Телефон молчал. Юра походил по балкону, сел на пол, дернул капюшон на глаза. Из-под капюшона смотрел на край двери. Пол холодил, и холодил воздух. Юра принялся дрожать. Открыл рот, чтобы не стучали зубы. Край двери подпрыгивал.  
Туда, в тепло. Забери меня. Не надо смотреть вниз, не надо будет решаться. Спуститься, пойти. Забери меня. Юра обхватил себя за плечи, сгреб светлую куртку.   
Забери меня и увези туда. Обратно. И все будет снова так, как было.  
Юра поднялся, взялся за край ограждения. Закинул одну ногу, подался вперед, забрался.   
Взялся за перила лестницы, опустился еще на ступеньку.   
Потряс головой, развернулся, прыгая через ступеньки, взметнулся на площадку, а потом снова пролет и снова площадка, на стене – четырнадцать белой краской. Сука! Сука! Юра, враз запыхавшись, ввалился в дверь, впился в ограждение пальцами. Нет. Нет, не выйдет. Сука, я не твой, кто ты там, кто мной вертит! Я ничей, я свой! Я туда не вернусь!..  
Он вспрыгнул на ограждение, обернулся. Никто не стоял за спиной, телефон горел экраном и молчал, и никто не бежал, кажется, хватать его за куртку, за волосы и за горло и стаскивать вниз.   
Пока не бежал. Я свой собственный, сказал себе Юра.  
Встал в полный рост. Поднял руку, взялся за верх проема. Глянул вниз. Повело.  
Поднял себя с пола, перекатился на бок, заскреб ногами, сел. Всхлипнул, захныкал, ползком добрался до ограждения, поскуливая: нет, нет, не надо больше… отстаньте, отвалите… Пошарил ладонью, наткнулся на телефон. Мой балкон, тот самый, какой надо этаж…   
Моргнул. Убрал руку от дверной створки.   
Растер слезы по лицу, сжал кулаки.   
– Нет! Отвалите! – Всхлипнул. – Я не вернусь туда!  
Запрыгнул на ограждение, пружинисто встал. Отер нос. Отряхнул куртку. Быстрее, быстрее, пока еще можно себе верить.  
Сказал:   
– Ты меня точно узнаешь. Это наше. – Он развел руки в стороны. – Встречай.  
Не заметил, сколько там страшных этажей вниз, потому что смотрел вперед и вверх. Оттолкнулся кедами, и сердце на секунду прыгнуло в горло.


	7. Эпилог

Он падал и падал, пока ветер не разметал коричневую пыль, и под нею не оказалась земля.  
Падать он не перестал. Сердце и желудок стояли в горле, все замирало и парило.  
А ноги стояли в пыли, и лицо было уже в пыли, и волосы, и смотреть было больно, и ничего почти не видно.  
А потом стало рассеиваться, и показалась серая даль. Светло-серое сверху, серое с коричневым снизу, и изрезанный темным хребтом, словно зубами, горизонт. А земля плоская, как блюдце.  
Он шагнул, под ногами пропала твердь и оказался воздух. Он упал, ударился коленями. Постоял на четвереньках. Поднял голову.  
Взвился, налетел, крикнул:  
– Ты хуй! Ты, блядь, рептилоид! Гад ползучий! – Ударил кулаками в грудь, замолотил. Отскочил, пнул в бедро, не попал. – Ты… ты конский хрен! Как ты мог! Ты меня бросил!  
Отабек чуть развел руками. Юра снова попытался его пнуть, Отабек отошел, а у Юры снова все подпрыгнуло внутри, он шатнулся, но устоял.  
Сказал:  
– Ну ты хрен, ну… как ты мог… я там один остался… ты меня бросил! Как так, ну…  
Отабек не подходил. Тогда Юра подошел сам, взял Отабека за пижамную куртку. Не казенную, свою, в клетку. Казенные в больницах выдают только на загнивающем Западе.  
Отабек притиснул Юру к себе. Земля снова ушла из-под ног, Юра ухнул вместе с нею вниз, вцепился в Отабека. Отабек удержал.  
– Совсем охренел, – сказал Юра. – Так делать. Никогда так не делай больше!  
Отабек закивал, зашуршал по Юриным волосам. Стало тепло.  
Души теплые…  
– Мы… все, да? – спросил Юра Отабеку в плечо. – Это… конец?  
Отабек снова покивал. А потом помотал головой, пихая Юру подбородком.  
Юра отстранился. Спросил:  
– Это чего значит? – Шлепнул его по груди. – Чего ты молчишь? Че ты молчишь-то все время? Сказать нечего?!  
Отабек выпустил его, отступил на полшага, держа Юру под локти. Открыл рот. Язык во рту лежал сочащимся огрызком.  
Юра зашипел, взял его лицо в ладони. Спросил шепотом:  
– Больно было?  
Отабек покачал головой.  
– Че ты мне пиздишь, – сказал Юра тихо. Погладил его пальцем по уголку рта. – Кончай мне пиздеть. Нашел место.  
Отабек чуть улыбнулся, прихватил Юрин палец губами. Юра шепнул: рептилоид.  
И снова полет, и снова все подскочило, и Юра осел на землю. Уперся ладонями, помотал головой на слабой шее. Сказал:  
– Фу. Да что ж такое…  
Отабек присел перед ним. Показал палец. Этот же палец воткнул в землю и принялся писать.  
«Привет».  
– Привет, – сказал Юра. Улыбнулся. Хохотнул. – Привет.  
Отабек улыбнулся тоже. Кивнул. Юра сел на попу, вытянул ноги. Огляделся. Отабек замел буквы ладонью.  
– Мы где? – спросил Юра. – Какой-то хуевый, прямо скажем, рай.  
«Это не рай, вроде».  
С большими буквами и запятыми, подумал Юра. Пижонишь.  
– А что, ад?  
«Не знаю. Возможно».  
– Вообще ничего не знаешь? Ты тут осмотрелся же? Скворечник построил?  
«Не видел здесь ни одной гарпии», – написал Отабек длинно, ползая вдоль фразы на карачках.  
– Это ты в меня влезал?  
«Ты меня не отпускал».  
– А, это еще и я виноват! – возмутился Юра. Отабек покачал головой. Юра фыркнул. – Между прочим, я думал, что уже совсем, – он помотал ладонью у виска, – крышей еду.  
Отабек снова покачал головой и написал: «Я не хотел. Извини».  
– Слушай, это, блин, меньшее, за что «извини»! – заявил Юра. Выдохнул. – Ну хоть поговорили. Данияр так и не поверил… ты… – Юра сглотнул. – Ты видел нас?  
«Да».  
– Всегда-всегда? Постоянно?  
«Нет. Только иногда. Входить в тело сложно. Редко».  
– И камеры ебучие не видел? Мог бы предупредить!  
«Какие камеры?»  
– А чего, после смерти всеведение не просыпается? Типа ответы на все вопросы, – сказал Юра.  
Отабек пожал плечами.  
Ну пиздец, ничего ты не знаешь, ни про земную жизнь, ни про рай и ад, или что это тут такое. Хотя мог бы уже составить подробный гайд по этому местечку. Юра огляделся снова. Подтянул к себе колени, обхватил.  
Сказал:  
– Так это все-таки был ты… хорошо. Клево. А то вдруг не… Блядь! – Юра вытянул ногу, попытался пнуть Отабека в ботинок, но только перечеркнул пяткой слово в пыли. – Ты чего в шкаф полез?! За ремнем! Такая подстава была! Как будто я не знал! В смысле, ты. В смысле, как будто это не ты!  
«Я забыл», – написал Отабек. – «Бренд».  
Юра закатил глаза. Что-то с чем-то просто. От Отабека можно ожидать, он только марки мотоциклов разбуди ночью – перечислит и слюной еще изойдет. И еще диджейского своего оборудования.  
– Просто пиздец, – сказал Юра. – Блин. А ты только в меня вселялся?  
«Да. Ты меня не отпускал, поэтому мог».  
– Ну и правильно, значит, не отпускал! – сказал Юра.  
Отабек замотал головой.  
О, иди в жопу, подумал Юра. Ты меня бросил вообще.  
– Т-ты же… все? Больше никуда не надо? Ты меня не бросишь теперь?  
«Нет. Никогда».  
Юра кивнул. Потер глаза. Подумал: хорошо. Да. Хорошо.  
И снова ухнул вниз, схватился за землю, завалился на бок. Полежал секунду, снова сел.  
– Да что за хрень такая?!  
«??»  
– Пидорасит во все стороны. Как будто ямы везде. Как будто я в них грохаюсь.  
Отабек подумал и написал:  
«Кто как ушел». Открыл рот, снова показал то, что осталось от языка. «Таким и будет».  
А я, значит, буду вечно падать, подумал Юра.  
А и по фигу. Реально по фигу. Он подтянул колени к себе, устроил подбородок. Смотрел на Отабека, а тот смотрел на него.  
– А что, тут другие бывают?  
«Постоянно».  
Юра огляделся в очередной раз. Пейзаж не изменился.  
– А че тогда никого нет?  
«Они уходят».  
– Куда?  
Отабек махнул рукой куда-то к пикам. Написал:  
«Открывается путь. Ты должен его пройти».  
Юра сгреб рукав куртки, натянул. Спросил:  
– А ты тогда чего тут?  
«Ты меня не отпустил».  
– Ну уж извините, блядь! Действительно, надо было сказать «пиздуй, родной»! Может, я в ад тебя не пустил! Самоубивец чертов.  
Отабек начал писать, но быстро стер. Начертил пальцем поверх:  
«Это было мучительно. Но спасибо».  
– Чего тебе там мучительно?  
«Когда не пускают».  
– А мне прям курорт был!  
«Прости».  
Юра набрал в ладони пыли, хотел бросить в Отабека, но больничное пачкать – как-то не айс, и он раскрыл ладони, дал пыли высыпаться. Ветер тут же разметал струйку.  
– Мне было очень хуево.  
«Я видел».  
– Ну и… ну и хуй ты тогда. – Юра шмыгнул носом. Вдавил пятки в землю, чтобы не совсем уж лететь в пустоте. Было тошно и странно. – Я бы за тобой ухаживал, все бы делал, мы бы нормально жили, приноровились бы.  
Отабек растянул сжатые губы. Написал:  
«Наверное. Нужно было попробовать».  
– Вот именно, блядь!  
«Но и тебе тоже надо было попробовать пожить».  
– Иди ты в жопу! – сказал Юра и сунул лицо к коленям, устроил между ними нос. Пробубнил устало: – Я пробовал. Я – не ты, у меня по-другому. Ты… это же ты пытался мне не дать сигануть? А вот хуй, ничего у тебя не получилось. Мы квиты, значит. Но все равно ты конский хрен. Это не то же самое.  
Отабек молчал. Потом зашуршал и сел рядом. Юра прижался к нему. Отабек возился. Юра поднял лицо, поморгал.  
«Я успел пожалеть о своем решении».  
– Вот именно, – сказал Юра негромко.  
Подумал: ну ладно. Все уже кончилось. Мы вместе. Мясорубка позади.  
Отабек ткнул его локтем в локоть, показал пальцем вперед. Ветер разметал пыль и туман, и под ними показалась дорога. Начиналась из ничего прямо перед ними: ровная и прямая, лежала, как лента, и терялась вдали.  
Отабек значительно поднял палец и написал:  
«Каждый раз так делает, когда я раскаиваюсь».  
Юра сунул ладонь ему под руку, переплел, как на прогулке галантных парочек. Отабек подался вперед, свободной рукой вывел:  
«Здесь редко кто надолго. Только кого не отпускают. Или кто не понял».  
– Чего не понял?  
«Не знаю. Чего-то своего».  
Как в углу я стоял, подумал Юра. Когда доставал уже дедушку вкрай. И не выходил, сам не выходил, пока деда не позовет, а если звал раньше, чем я переставал злиться, что наказали ни за что и ничего я не сделал – то и тогда не выходил. Из принципа стоял. А когда додумывался, что да, что-то я прокосячил – тогда уже обычно время кончалось, вина искуплена, и можно было выползти и сказать: я больше так не буду.  
Ну или пальцем в обоях все время ковырял. Или перед постановкой в угол успевал схватить карандашик, и закрашивал узоры, лучше раскраски было. За это тоже попало, но не сильно, просто ластиком все стереть.  
Юра освободил руку, порылся в карманах, показал на ладонях монетки.  
– Смотри, прихватил. Знаешь, подумал, что… ну, надо на чем-то ехать. Типа знаешь, не перевезут через реку, если нечем заплатить.  
«Реки не видел».  
– Да я тоже не вижу. И транспорт не ходит?  
«Нет».  
– Ну все, – сказал Юра со смешком. – Пиздец. Придется пешком.  
Отабек встал, протянул обе руки. Юра ссыпал монетки обратно в карман, ухватился за его запястья, и Отабек вздернул его на ноги. И долго смотрел в глаза, и Юра смотрел.  
Потом они разомкнули руки, и Отабек присел и написал:  
«Вы были хорошая пара».  
– Ты издеваешься?!  
Отабек покачал головой. Юра попросил:  
– Не начинай, а. Я… блядь. Слушай, ты знаешь, ну, Данияр хороший мужик.  
«Я знаю. Очень благодарен, приглядывал за тобой».  
Юра покусал губу, походил. Ухнул в яму, провалился, оказался на четвереньках. Фу, какая противная хрень, никогда больше не буду бросаться с высоты. Человек должен жить на земле. И еще на льду.  
Юра сел на землю. Подумал: ползком, что ли, передвигаться? Ну ладно. У нас много времени, доберемся и ползком.  
– Я тебя люблю, – сказал Юра. – Ты мне один был нужен.  
«А теперь?..»  
– И теперь нужен! Всегда! Но только ты сбежал, а я остался один!  
«Извини».  
– Я тебя вечность теперь пилить буду! А ты что думал, в рай попал? Разговорчики в раю!  
Отабек засмеялся, как обычно, почти не показывая зубов.  
Написал:  
«И я тебя люблю. Одного».  
– Ну и все тогда!  
Отабек серьезно покивал.  
Байка не хватает, подумал Юра, как тогда: один байк, два шлема, а я еще и одет как надо. Полный оммаж.  
«Пойдем?», – написал Отабек.  
– Да. Пошли. – Юра огляделся, но смотреть было не на что, и он смотрел на Отабека. Подполз к нему, обогнув слова на земле. Отабек протянул к нему руки. Юра устроился там и подумал: вот так совсем хорошо. Он проговорил: – Я так скучал, бли-ин… мне столько тебе рассказать! Хер знает, с чего начать… ты много видел про меня? Как я там жил? Чтоб не повторяться. – Юра вздохнул. Сказал: – Я ужасно скучал.  
Отабек держал его за спину. Тихонько похлопал, как ребенка. Убрал одну руку, зашуршал. Юра скосил глаза. Рядом с ними, криво и маленькими буквами: «me 2». Как в смске, подумал Юра.  
Повело, пропала опора. Юра ухватился за Отабека, а тот крепче взялся за Юру, и полет получился короткий.  
Вот так, подумал Юра. Неплохо. Вдвоем даже тут вполне можно обитать.  
Но только на фига.  
Сказал:  
– Счас пойдем. Только у меня еще одно дело тут, по-быстрому.  
Отабек закивал. Потом подчеркнул свое «me 2».

* * *

Данияр Саурбаев понял, что смотрит в пол вместо того, чтобы смотреть в телефон. Передернул плечами, притиснул локти к бокам. Встал, прикрыл окно, пощупал батарею. Задернул шторы. Поглядел на кровать, на продавленное от сидения место на покрывале. Снова передернул плечами, растер руки, подобрал телефон и ушел на кухню. Поставил чайник, выставил одну чашку. Взял с края стола пачку таблеток, вытряхнул начатый блистер, оглядел. Сунул обратно. Достал из ящика пакет, растряс, положил таблетки туда. Оглядел кухню и оставил пока пакет на диванчике.  
Сел, устроил руку с телефоном на столе, посмотрел время. Подумал: а я ведь это уже проходил. Был на вторых ролях, теперь, видимо, на первых. Столько народу, столько организаций, столько звонить. Надо было сохранять номера.  
Он вызвал диспетчер открытых приложений, прокрутил. Смс, контакты, заметки… заметки? Нажал.  
«Ты хороший мужик было круто живи там нормально», – первой строчкой.  
«Спасибо за все», – второй.  
Свойства. Дата создания – сегодняшняя. Время двадцать двадцать три, а сейчас – двадцать двадцать девять.  
Данияр сохранил и закрыл заметку, отложил телефон и налил чаю. Потер немеющие руки, сказал под нос:  
– На сегодня хватит.  
Подпер телефон сахарницей, включил видео с приготовлением стейка на ютубе и принялся пить. Сказал себе: сидеть, все. Если уже не понимаешь и не помнишь, что и как делаешь, нужно передохнуть. Впереди такие занятые дни, составить, что ли, список, отмечать…  
Видео кончилось, чай – нет, но Данияр встал все равно.  
Ушел в не такую уже стылую комнату. Встал над компьютерном креслом. Потянулся к кому одежды, отнял руки. Потянулся снова. Сказал себе: пора уже. Он уже отмаялся, я его не обижу этим.  
Данияр сгреб и снял с кресла одежный ворох, бережно переложил на кровать и принялся разбирать и складывать. Приглаживал каждую футболку и худи.


End file.
